


Out of the Ashes

by starian_nightzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Badass!Harry, Dhampir!Harry, F/M, Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista Evans grew up with Jasper Whitlock, and was separated when Jasper joined the Confederate army. They never met again until after Jasper was turned. In the midst of escaping Maria with Peter and Charlotte, he received some unexpected help from a certain person with green eyes. "I told you that we'd meet again." Fem!Harry. Extreme AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wiccans

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I must have rewritten this story at least three times by now! Urgh! Let's hope that this is the last rewrite! I've received several complaints from my last version of Out of the Ashes, and that it gets confusing.
> 
> Anyway, like what was stated in the old version, the idea for this story kinda came out of the blue during a time when I was pretty much on a Harry Potter + Twilight crossover craze, and I found that nearly every single crossover story that I've read is always nearly the same: Harry has enough after the war; he went to Forks either alone or with his friends; he met the Cullens there, blah blah blah.
> 
> You get the picture.
> 
> So the idea for Out of the Ashes came about because I want to attempt writing a different type of crossover story that I'm pretty sure no one had attempted yet, or if they did, I hadn't came across it.
> 
> In this version, Krista (female Harry, and I kinda ran out of ideas for names that starts with 'H', so don't sue me!) never attended Hogwarts School at all. And if you had been a frequent reader of mine, you will know that I never like rushing into things and I liked taking things slow—especially romance. Everything in this story happens for a reason, and it will all be explained in due time.
> 
> There will be slight references from games and other stories—especially Soul Sacrifice. This story will also be extreme AU. In this story, there are two opposing factions of magicals—the Wiccan sect and the Salem sect. Again, I've tried to research about witch burnings in history, but I couldn't find much, so it will be entirely up to my imagination how the story goes.
> 
> Krista is a half-vampire in this story—half Wiccan witch from her mother and half vampire from her father (and by the way, I'm still wondering if I should still stick to James Potter as her father or use someone else—like for example, a member of the Volturi?)
> 
> The two opposing magical sects have been at war for eons—ever since the time of Arthur Pendragon, Merlin and Morgana le Fey. Salem (Merlin) is pretty much Magical Britain's beliefs and teachings in this AU whilst the Wiccan sect that Krista belongs to is generally more open-minded and follows the teachings of Morgana le Fey and Hecate—that magic is simply intent, and there is no good or evil about it.
> 
> As this is extreme AU, it means no Horcruxes!
> 
> Much like the previous version, instead of attending Hogwarts, Krista attends a school called Nightshades that taught part-humans or non-humans like dhampirs to control their abilities. Upon graduation, Nightshades' alumni has the choice to either pick their own career paths or to join an agency/militia of sorts that belongs to Nightshades – with their sole duty being to make sure that the normal humans don't find out about their world, and to also keep the magical creatures in line.
> 
> Unlike the previous version however, I'll be delving more about Krista and Jasper's past before the appearance of the Cullen coven. Fear not—they will also be appearing way earlier. There will be more characters from the Harry Potter cast appearing in this story, though their roles will be different, as it's extreme AU. As unlike my previous version where there are more OCs than I cared to remember, I think it might be a better idea if I just use canon Harry Potter characters in this extreme AU.
> 
> The 'present time' of the story will take place sometime during the events of Eclipse—this will be several chapters from here, as I'll also be delving into Jasper's time in the southern wars.
> 
> However, there will be no Bella in this story, as I honestly can't come up with a proper role for her without pushing her into the background after her introduction. I'm already having problems coming up with major roles for the Cullen coven and the wolves in this story! Hence, the relationships for the Cullen coven will have slight differences, as I want Jasper to be Krista's mate. Additionally, if you're interested to know, Jasper is about three years older than Krista.
> 
> And I have no idea why so many writers like to bash Edward or Bella so much, but whatever the reason is, there will be no Edward bashing in this story. I absolutely hate it whenever someone bash a character so much that there is hardly anything left of the original character's personality in canon.
> 
> And another thing, please do not go after me, basically threatening me to engage a beta reader like what I've already experienced in so many of my stories, despite my horrible grammar and usage of tenses. If I want another person to get their hands on my story, I'll say so. The point is that I have pretty bad experiences with beta readers, so no; I'm not letting my story go to a beta reader. The only person who'll get to edit my stories is myself. Besides, I don't think that my story is that bad (language wise) that it is entirely unreadable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year 1861, and Jasper Whitlock is getting read to depart for the Confederate Army. Meanwhile, Krista Evans seemed to be hiding several secrets of her own, and even a mysterious war that she seemed to be fighting in that might just have the world's balance at stake.

" _We Nightshades are the very shadows itself. We are the Night. And we'll always watch over our own people." - Ethan Nightray_

**XXXXXX**

_~1861; Houston, Texas~_

Light giggles and low chuckles could be heard coming from the front garden of the Whitlock mansion where two figures—a well-built young man with honey blonde hair and warm brown eyes gave a low chuckle as he rested warm eyes on his companion opposite him—both who were seated on the white swing seat in the front gardens of the Whitlock mansion.

Unlike the young man, his female companion is petite, almost slender. She is also his opposite in terms of colouring, with dark auburn locks falling down to a little below her shoulders and emerald green eyes. And unlike the young man's slightly tanned complexion that told tales of long hours toiling under the sun, the young woman's skin is fair, with slender hands that had slight signs of calluses visible on the palms—unusual for a young lady of this day and age.

From the window of the sitting room in the Whitlock mansion, Jason and Anna Whitlock both smiled wistfully at the young couple that they could see from the window—the Lord and Lady of the house both currently having their afternoon tea.

"They make such a sweet couple, don't they?" Anna Whitlock sighed wistfully, smiling at the gentle visage in her son's eyes even as he laid eyes on his childhood friend—the little girl whom her husband had taken in at the mere tender age of four after discovering that one of the merchant families in _his_ town had abused their own niece to the point of almost killing her.

If Anna hadn't been around to restrain her husband, along with the rest of Jason's retainers, then he most likely would have killed those Dursleys, as he condones child abusers and rapists most of all. As it is, Jason had evicted them from their house the very same day, confiscating everything, and had then exiled the Dursley family from his town. The Whitlock lord had also sent out missives to every single lord in the nearby provinces, informing them of that family's crimes, and that they are not to give them service or shelter if they don't wish to lose the friendship and patronage of the Whitlock family.

Jasper who was only seven at that time had been a great help to his mother by helping to calm the traumatised child, much to his father's pride. Of course, it didn't take long for the Whitlock family to find out what had led to the abuse, but it didn't deter the Lord and Lady any. Neither did it deter Jasper.

Anna Whitlock who had always wanted a little girl to spoil but couldn't have more than one child had dotted on the child who was so sweet and innocent that she simply couldn't comprehend anyone wanting to harm her.

Now, more than ten years since they'd taken the little girl in, Krista Evans had grown out of her shell, and both Whitlock parents were proud to say that their son's growth as a man is also because of the young girl.

Due to being the Whitlock heir, Jason had also been receiving several marriage proposals from noblemen and wealthy families with eligible daughters of marriageable age ever since his son and heir had turned fifteen, but he had been putting them off for as long as he could, as he wanted his son to find love the same way he did with his wife—not trap his son into a loveless marriage just for the sake of producing an heir.

Besides, Lord Whitlock isn't as feared as he is without having some sharp eyes and senses. He could see from a mile away that his son had been crushing on the girl that is as good as a daughter to him.

"And if I know Jasper at all, he will most likely begin the courting process once he's back from the Confederate army, and once Krista is of marriageable age." Jason noted absently, smiling as Jasper bent down to pick up the brown leather bound book that had slipped from Krista's slender fingers, handing it back to her with the air and grace of a gentleman like how Jason had taught Jasper since early boyhood.

The smile on Anna's face disappeared immediately, and she turned to her husband with a fearful look. "Darling, must Jasper really go?" she pleaded, fear visible in her eyes. "He's still so young."

"He's seventeen. He's a man now, Anna." Jason said solemnly, wrapping an arm around his wife's shaking shoulders, "and he must do his duty. Besides, Jasper volunteered." He added. "But he has something to return to, so I don't believe that my son will die that easily."

Anna managed a weak smile, wishing that she could believe her husband's words as easily as he could. "I guess so," she said at last. Her brown eyes then shifted to Krista who seems to be reading something out of the book in her hands, and Jasper seems to be paying more attention to the girl herself than what she's saying, much to Anna's amusement. "I just wished that we knew who Krista's father is, and that you've gotten more out of those horrible Dursleys before we've exiled them from the town." Anna's visage turned angry, recalling the state that Krista had been in when Jason had carried the little girl in on that day so many years ago—so seriously abused that Anna is honestly surprised at that time that the little girl is still alive.

She was bedridden for nearly a month, and even after that, Jasper and Anna have to teach her how to walk and even use her muscles again. The doctors that have seen her had almost feared that she would be paralysed for life due to how many bones that she'd gotten broken by her 'relatives', and her organs were also extremely weak at that point in time due to severe malnutrition. Due to the lack of nutrition during the most important developing years of a child's life, the Whitlock family doctor had even told his Lord and Lady gravely that Krista Evans would likely always stay small and petite.

Jason sighed. "…Salem and Wiccan," he murmured. "I understand their fear for anything… _magical,_ but you don't treat a child like that!" His gray eyes were angry.

It had been common knowledge for generations—ever since Jason's boyhood, and probably even beyond that. Two opposing magical sects—the Wiccan and the Salem. One that believes in harmony and that magic is just pure intent—believing in co-existence and the Balance of power. The other that sees the world in black and white, and that anyone who does not follow their ways are evil. Unfortunately, unlike the other faction, the Salem faction does not see the mundanes, the non-magicals, as anything worth protecting or interacting with.

Three guesses which faction that some of the more open-minded mundanes preferred?

Unfortunately however, for every mundane that has nothing against a Witch, there are five who abhors them and would rather see them burned at the stake. Thus, by the time that Jason is a boy, all the Witches and anything supernatural have all long gone into hiding.

Jason, Anna and Jasper have found out very quickly that Krista is one of _them,_ and from what little that Jason knew of the two magical factions, he could only conclude that Krista is a Wiccan—most probably from her mother who had been childhood friends with Anna when they were girls before she had somehow died mysteriously after a long period of absence, leaving behind a child whose father that no one even knew the identity of.

Thus, Jason wasn't really surprised when one day when Krista was seven, a mysterious man with dark hair and crimson eyes clad in a black cloak had appeared at the Whitlock mansion to invite Krista to the Nightshades Academy.

Even Jason had heard whispers that the so-called _elite school_ is actually a school for _witches and the supernatural._ The strange thing is that no human had ever found the school before, no matter how hard they have searched.

Even Krista is always strangely tight-lipped whenever she returned for the holidays from her school, but she had always made sure not to exhibit stranger things than normal. For the past year or so however, even Jason had heard whispers about how both the Wiccan and Salem sects were gearing up for a war once more—and it is also around that time when Krista seems unusually worried about something, but refused to say anything about it—even to Jasper.

"Darling, at least you had the sense to keep Krista's…uh… _heritage_ hidden." Anna said hesitantly. "Though I wonder what is going to happen. Even I could tell that something's going on." She added worriedly, looking at her son and the girl who is as good as a daughter to her.

* * *

"I can tell that you're not listening, you know?" Krista said, annoyed, closing her book. Opposite her in the white swing seat that they've both used ever since they were small children, Jasper Whitlock smiled that crooked smile at her that always sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Krista was silent for several moments, her mind wandering to her _mission_ for the umpteenth time before she quickly banished it from her thoughts. She only had a few precious days left with the Whitlock family for normalcy before she has to return to the front lines. "I heard about it from Aunt Anna." She looked at Jasper who looked surprised before he smiled sadly. "You're going to join the Confederate army, aren't you?"

Jasper nodded. "My apologies," he said smoothly, taking Krista's hand into his and bringing her knuckles to his lips. "But it's something that I have to do. I'll come back alive. There's something that I have to tell you after that." He said mysteriously.

Krista frowned. "Can't you tell me now?" she asked. There are no guarantees that she will come back alive from _her_ war as well after all.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "I promise to come back alive. So wait for me," he said earnestly.

Krista is silent for several moments even as she stared at their entwined hands. How is she going to tell her best friend that her _vampire_ gene is going to wake in just two more years once she reaches maturity and she will then stay immortal? As a _dhampir—_ a Half Blood.

She always knew that she's a Half Blood ever since Xatis Nightray—the head of Nightshades had brought her to the Academy when she was seven. But it's not until three years ago when the Salem sect started acting up again when she found out just what creature gene that she had inherited from her unknown father.

Now she understood why she was christened with her mother's maiden name and not her father's. Evans might be a relatively famous name amongst the Wiccan and Salem communities—with her mother being the last of the famous Evans' Wiccan line before her birth, but the name isn't that well known to the mundanes.

Krista managed a small smile. "…Yeah," she agreed. "We'll meet again." She promised.

There were the sounds of light footsteps just then before both teens turned only to see one of the Whitlock maids approaching them, an apologetic look on her face. "'cuse me, Young Master, Miss Krista, there is a man wishing to speak with Miss Krista." The maid squeaked timidly, her eyes flickering towards the gates of the Whitlock mansion.

Both Jasper and Krista's eyes followed the direction of the maid's gaze only to see a young man with dark brown hair and amber eyes dressed in a simple beige tunic and dark green pants with boots. Even with the distance between them, Jasper could tell at one glance that this man is from Krista's 'school', and he frowned to himself.

Throughout the years ever since Krista was sent to that mysterious school of hers (and here, Jasper ignored that when he was first informed of it by his mother, he was obviously upset that he'll be without his best friend for nearly three-quarters of the year, though Krista had kept her promise when she'd first gone away to write weekly)—and it is only in the last three years that whenever someone whom he could somehow _sense_ is from her kind came to visit, it _always_ puts Krista in a bad mood.

The maids and cooks have all learned by now that whenever one of those 'mysterious visitors' came to visit Miss Krista, to prepare some desserts at teatime or at dinnertime to soothe her bad mood.

Jasper is getting curious however.

Much like his father, he knew that Nightshades Academy is not a normal school, even without listening to the whispers. He is more curious about what they actually taught there, as when Krista had came back after her first year, she had carried herself with more confidence, and wouldn't jump at her own shadow like how she did after his parents have taken her in after the abuse was discovered. Then year after year only seems to improve Krista's self confidence and the way that she carried herself—something that had pleased both his parents, though Jasper wasn't so amused when several of the boys in town suddenly seemed to have grown eyes and had realised that Krista is a _girl._

"I can send him away if you wish?" Jasper looked at Krista who looked resigned—almost like she had been expecting the strange man's presence.

Krista shook her head, getting to her feet and adjusting the garments of her white summer dress. "No, it's okay. I'll speak to him." Krista managed a small smile at Jasper before heading towards the gates where the man is standing. Both exchanged low words before leaving the vicinity of the Whitlock Mansion.

Jasper frowned.

He had a bad feeling about this.

**XXXXXX**

Both of them stopped when they're not too far away from the Whitlock Orchard—standing beneath one of the magnolia trees.

Krista then turned to face the young man with her before her eyes flickered around, making sure to stretch her senses out to check that there isn't anyone around before she snapped her fingers, and a faint ripple of magic swept the area around them—putting up a silencing and disguising ward. Any mundanes that chanced upon them would only see and hear the two having a harmless 'normal' conversation about the next school year until Krista chose to bring down the wards.

"All right." Krista sighed, her once warm green eyes now turning hard as she laid eyes on the brunette across her that hadn't said a single word since leaving the Whitlock mansion. "Drop the glamour, Ethan."

The brunette smirked slightly before a faint ripple swept across his body—almost like ripples across a pond's surface, and the image of the brunette melted away to reveal a well-built young man with short midnight black hair that reaches a little below his earlobes and crimson red eyes. His skin is fair, and his lean muscles were just visible beneath the black shirt and combat pants that he is wearing, with a black cloak worn over it. A sword is also visible by his hip, and he wore black gloves on his hands, with a black choker around his neck—with the pendant being that of the infamous Hecate's Wheel—a labyrinth-like symbol with a six pinwheel symbol in the middle. And a crest is also visible on the black cloak that he's wearing—a symbol of a pair of criss-crossed swords with a pair of weighing scales.

"I didn't have a choice but to come here." Ethan Nightray said before Krista could say anything, the pureblood vampire raising his hands up to show that he meant no harm. He knew that Krista could easily kill a human or a creature with just her bare hands alone. She isn't his field partner for nothing, after all. "Uncle Xatis sent me here. Luna and Nev have gone to the other two."

Krista sighed. "…I sent my report the other day," she said seriously. "We already said what is needed to be said in the report. You shouldn't have come here! You could have easily blown my cover! Though at least you put on a glamour."

"We didn't have a choice!" Ethan hissed. "War is about to break out, Krista. You know that! It's only a matter of time. We're here to call the three of you home from your undercover assignment."

"We need just a little more time." Krista pleaded. "Please! Just a little longer!"

"You don't have that time!" Ethan said harshly. "You're a Half Blood, Kris! That's the reason why the Wiccan Council and my uncle even have sent you into the heart of Salem to begin with—they won't be able to resist your allure. And you will come into your vampire inheritance in just two more years! The other two will reach full maturity around that timeframe too. All three of you will be ousted as Wiccans! We can't take that risk! You're the last living Evans' heir—Lady Evans' sole heir and child. The Salem system—Merlin's system is defective and riddled with corruption. It's only a matter of time before the Salem sect dies out completely—with how they've been rejecting Magic and Her ways for eons. It's been three years since the three of you were sent into the heart of the Salem community. Isn't it enough?" Ethan pleaded.

Krista closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, a look of pleading visible in those green orbs. "Two years! Just…two more years!" she pleaded. "I'll just ask for two more years, Ethan! Please! We're so close to finding out more! We're so close to figuring out how to shut down the Salem system completely, and how Albus more-titles-than-I-care-to-remember Dumbledore had been manipulating the Salem affairs! Blaise and Theo both agreed with me! We can handle ourselves! We're _so_ close, Ethan! Just a little more!"

"That's not the point here!" Ethan growled in frustration. He knew that it is going to take a miracle to convince Krista to change her mind—that is why he is even sent here—having been Krista's mentor when she had been a Nightshades' student, and then her field partner after graduation. "I know the three of you can handle yourselves, you especially. You broke all records by being recruited by the Enforcers straight after graduation—unheard of in all of Nightshades' history! But this isn't the point here! You're taking an unnecessary risk—all three of you! We need every able bodied fighter out on the front lines once Salem takes the fight to us—and you know they will! It is how they work! It is what had happened during the past wars that we had with them!"

"Just a little longer!" Krista pleaded. "Ethan, we're so close to reaching our goal! I owed it to them at least—"

"You don't owe them _shit!"_ Ethan exploded. "Just because your _maman_ used to serve on the Wiccan Council before she decided to go and take matters into her own hands when Salem started going too far by leaking the identities of Wiccans to the mundanes who _burned them at the stake,_ it doesn't mean _you_ have to go and do the same thing!" His chest is heaving heavily. "You're my cousin—no matter how distantly related we are! And you know how corrupted the Salems are, and even how distorted that Merlin's system had became after more than 8000 years by being run by fools, now with that fool Albus Dumbledore in charge! _He's_ the reason why Salem Magic is dying! Merlin and Arthur Pendragon would both be rolling in their graves if they knew what the world that they have created had become. And meanwhile, the Wiccan system that the Lady Morgana had established is still running strong. Shouldn't that be a sign of what Magic herself has decided? Which that she'd chosen as Her Heir?"

"…I have my own reasons, Ethan." Krista said after a long pause. "It's true that as a Nightshades' Enforcer, and as one of the Wiccans, I never had a need to interfere in the affairs of the Salems. But let me do it for my mother. I need to know why a member of the Wiccan Council of Seven had chosen to interfere in the Salem affairs that actually ended up in her death." Krista's eyes showed that she wouldn't be backing down. "…Two more years, Ethan." She pleaded. "Please…"

Ethan groaned out loud, wiping his hand down his face, mumbling several incoherent foul words in fluent Italian. He knows his partner well, and knows that she wouldn't back down. And what with the mundane war going on at the same time as well, it will only be a matter of time before it breaks out into a world war.

"You, Zabini and Nott." Ethan said at last. _"All three of you_ will get back to Nightshades six months before you come into your inheritance. If you are ever ousted as Wiccans in the heart of the Salem community, you won't be leaving alive! A year and a half. That's as much as I could give you. No more." He said harshly, and Krista nodded—she knew that that is the best that she could have from Ethan. "The Eye is always watching, Krista. Remember that. We Nightshades are the very shadows itself. We are the Night. And we'll always watch over our own people. As long as you believed and walk the path of the Night, Lady Hecate will always be right beside you to show you the path."

"This war between Salem and Wiccan will probably be the last." Krista stated heavily at last. "Whether they want to admit it or not, the Salem community is on their last legs. They're dying out. It's the same with Atlantis' destruction. It's as you said: Magic has decided on Her Heir. Lady Hecate has chosen whom to bestow her protection. And after that…" Krista grimaced—she knew what is going to happen after that. "…We might as well get ready for the fight of our lives—the mundanes isn't going to take it lying down. There is going to be a repeat of the witch hunts from the 1600s. And this time, they aren't going to stop until we're all wiped out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's going to be vastly different from past versions. For one, I will be delving more into Jasper and Krista's past history before actually getting to where we'll have the events in the books. The canon characters from Harry Potter are going to play several different roles in this AU. Also, once more, will you like James Potter as Krista's father still or someone else—or maybe that 'someone else' shall be her grandfather instead?
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review!


	2. Merlin's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista is nearing the end of her patience before she'd stumbled upon the information that may just save the lives of her people and the world. Meanwhile with Jasper, he had an unfortunate run-in with Maria and was thus turned as a vampire. "I'm sorry, Krista."

**Chapter Two: Merlin's Heart**

" _The Shadows and the Night are not yours to control. They bend to the will of one who walks with them." - Theodore Nott_

**XXXXXX**

_~1863; Unknown Location~_

Jasper Whitlock felt as if his entire body was on fire, and had already been for what felt like days. Several times, he had sobbed and begged for death—Death is a much preferable fate compared to this, he had felt. His throat had already gone hoarse due to how much that he had screamed for what must feel like days.

_What had just happened?_

His memory is currently in pieces. He can't even remember what had happened after meeting an enchantingly beautiful woman with ruby red eyes that had introduced herself as Maria.

Not for the first time, Jasper had cursed himself out for being so _stupid!_

How many times had Krista warned him over the past few years to _never_ accept anything or any invitation from an enchantingly beautiful _person?_ They are never what they seem to be, Krista had warned. There are dark forces in this world that you will never understand—not until you become one of them, and I pray that you never will, she had said.

Maria had been enchantingly beautiful, and while Jasper had indeed felt a tug—urging him to follow her, for some reason, he had managed to resist it. For some reason, Krista's face had immediately popped into his head when something seemed to urge him to follow Maria.

Maria had been surprised at that. And then, she had simply pounced on him before he could run.

Then, he had collapsed, as his entire body seems to burn. He had felt as if he's dying, and he just wanted it to _stop._ Is this dying? The burning pain seems to intensify more as the hours and days went by, and just as Jasper thought that he could take it no more, the fire suddenly went away.

Jasper felt almost…strange as he sat up gingerly—feeling almost alien in his own body—like he don't recognise it as his own. He clutched at his chest, pooling the cloth of his Confederate uniform in his fist—and his eyes widened when he realised that his heart isn't beating.

Had he…died?

And then, Jasper realised that he seemed to be seeing things _a lot clearer._ He could even count the number of rings in the trunk of a tree nearly fifty meters away. He then swallowed as he felt a constant burn at the back of his throat, and he licked at his lips, suddenly desperately wanting a drink of some sort.

"So you're up."

Jasper leapt up at the sound of the voice, and soon noticed a woman standing not too far away from him. He recognised her immediately.

"Maria." Jasper growled, almost startled to realise that he had just _growled_ at the woman like a beast—or even like one of the dogs back home. He pressed the pads of his thumb and index finger deep into his throat—hoping to quench the thirst, but to no avail. "What did you _do_ to me?"

The smirk on Maria's face only widened. "I gave you a _gift,"_ she said gleefully. "But first, let us go quench your thirst, Major Whitlock." She twirled about—the ends of the frilly white dress that she had been wearing when Jasper had first met her flowing about her thighs. Now he understood why a young woman is wearing a dress like that with no escort—she is playing bait.

"What did you _do?_ What _am_ I?" Jasper almost cried, backing away from Maria, digging his fingers deeper into his neck like it will stop the burning at the back of his throat. Why can he smell everything so much better like it is just under his nose? He swore he could hear the sounds of some stream loud and clear like it is just next to him as well.

The smile on Maria's face grew wider. "You, my dear Major, is now a _vampire,"_ she said gleefully. "All questions can wait. Right now, you need to feed. And mark my words, you won't be seeing any of your friends and family anymore." A cold smirk appeared on her face. "You're _mine_ now."

Jasper glared at Maria with hatred, feeling as if his un-beating heart is about to shatter into pieces with Maria's words. _'Krista… I'm sorry…'_

**XXXXXX**

_~1863; Unknown Location~_

"Want a drink?" Hermione Granger asked the trio of best friends politely—with several of the teens currently sitting around the large campfire in the heart of the Salem town.

Krista looked up and shook her head. "…No thanks."

The redhead glanced at Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott that were both sitting on either side of her. The succubus and Necromancer respectively showed nothing on their faces much like Krista, but the redhead knew that both boys were getting nervous. Their time is nearly at its end. If they don't somehow locate the source of where the Salems have been absorbing the magic of the land, there won't be a world left to save.

Krista glanced at Hermione Granger who had sat down beside Ronald Weasley, and she fought hard not to allow the grimace to show on her face. For five years, she had been working undercover alongside Blaise and Theo—ever since she was promoted to the Enforcers of Nightshades straight upon graduation, and given her first undercover field mission. And with each day that she spent amongst their enemies, she felt a little of her die inside with what she knew that the Salems did.

Ronald Weasley gave a disgusted sound as he glared at the glob of…something on the plate that Hermione had given him. "What is this crap?" he asked, disgusted at having to shovel it down. "Don't we have something better?"

Weasley.

Krista knew that an Arthur Weasley is a member of the Salem Council—most likely the father of Ronald. The dhampir also knew from Ethan that there were actually four Weasleys that had defected from Salem to the Wiccan some years back when she was still with the Academy. Apparently, they were born with Wiccan magic, and that made them outcasts. Thus, they've fled to Sin City when the younger two of the four brothers have overheard a plan between their parents and Albus Dumbledore to kill them.

Krista had actually met those four brothers, and were friends with the younger two—identical twin brothers who had opened a joke shop in Sin City that actually also supplies Nightshades with items that they need for their missions. The older two have actually gone through several tedious tests and questioning for over two months before Xatis had made them Nightshades agents. And from what Krista knew from Viktor Krum, the leader of the Gate Guardians—the division that guards the gates of Sin City, the two older Weasley brothers were now Gate Guardians.

"Don't ask for the impossible!" Hermione scolded Ronald. "You know that we don't have much choice in terms of food these days. Everything is dying. That's why we need to win this war and destroy the Wiccans." Krista's fingers twitched slightly. _"They're_ destroying the world with their dark and devious ways. Even Nightshades. I don't care that they've been around since the time of King Arthur. Necromancers and the creatures of the night are evil _beasts!_ They should be exterminated like the vermin they are! If they all die, then this world will be saved."

Krista continuously chanted the Italian alphabet from forwards to backwards and backwards to forwards several times in her head to prevent herself from killing the little bitch like how she'd done numerous times over the past five years. On either side of her, Krista could sense Blaise and Theo bristling with anger, but they fought hard to keep their magic down. It wouldn't be a good idea if they were ousted as Wiccans or even as 'creatures of the night'.

The people of the Wiccan faith were vastly different from those of the Salem Faith. It is true in a way that they are complete opposites in everything. The Wiccans believed that magic is just magic. It is their intent that could be judged as 'good' or 'evil'. It is also only the Wiccans who have the denizens of the Dark World like the vampires, the werewolves, the fae and such living amongst them.

They promote Harmony and Balance. They are the Guides. They are Night and Darkness. Where there is Dark, there is also Light. Thus, unlike the Salems, the Wiccans have never discriminated against another just because of how they look like or even how they're born.

Thus, while the Salem community town had been dying and growing smaller with each passing year, with their _magic_ dying as well, Sin City of Italy that is the Wiccans' stronghold that is also Nightshades' hometown had only grown stronger and larger each year.

When one rejects Magic, Magic will in turn reject them.

This is the Salems' punishment for their arrogance.

"But with the number of Wiccans whom we'd gotten the mundanes to kill, shouldn't we be seeing some life returning to our lands by now?" Ronald asked, stabbing his fork into his…food.

Krista felt Theo bristling next to her, and she could distinctly feel faint rumblings beneath her feet, as the Death Aura grew stronger. Theo's Necromancer magic is getting affected by his emotions—Krista should know, as she's one of the Shadow Guides. If Theo isn't careful, he might accidentally summon the dead from the grounds.

"Calm down." Krista murmured in a way so that the Salems around them wouldn't see her lips moving and hear her words. But for Wiccans and part-humans like Krista, Blaise and Theo, they could hear it loud and clear.

While Theo isn't a part human or a non-human like Krista and Blaise, he _is_ a Necromancer who had signed an agreement with the Guardian of the Dead when he'd first woken to his powers. Thus, he was given enhanced senses and even the gift of eternal life—basically turning him part-demon in a way.

"Don't let your anger affect the dead energies, Theo." Blaise murmured, hiding his lips behind his wooden mug as he pretended to consume the drink in his hand. He is hard pressed to not break something—preferably Granger's stupid head.

That stupid bint and her idiot of a fiancé have been getting on the trio's nerves since day one when they have posed as new students at the training academy for the Salem community. She had treated everyone as if they're stupid and talked to the trio like they're babies or idiots who didn't know any better—even the adults. Just because she's _supposedly_ the 'best' amongst her peers and the favourite of the Salem Council, she walked around as if she'd owned the place.

Unfortunately however, the leader of the Salems, Albus Dumbledore had favoured her, and thus, she got away with a lot of things.

If Hermione Granger had been in Nightshades Academy and had acted like that, well… She wouldn't survive beyond the first week. Not a single person in Nightshades would take a high-end attitude like this lying down. More than one person would have made her disappear, and no one would ever find her body.

More than once, Krista had to resist ordering the shadows to bury Granger into the ground…deep, _deep_ into the ground.

And the 'best'. Hah. What a joke. Any first year at the Nightshades Academy could beat Granger with both their eyes closed. Unlike the Salems, the Wiccans don't hold back when it comes to their training. And unlike them, the Wiccans don't just focus on magic training—as in 'stand still and let loose spells' type of training.

Nightshades Academy is a tough place to survive. Only the best of the best survives long enough to graduate—with majority of them joining Nightshades as an agent upon graduation—being one of those that maintains the balance of the power and making sure that the Dark World don't make a show of themselves.

Krista had been a rare case as she had skipped two grades and had graduated early—almost unheard of. The only other person before her who had skipped a few grades and had graduated early had just been Tom Riddle, currently the head Necromancer, and also the assistant head of the Intelligence Department at Nightshades.

Upon graduation, Krista had been recruited straight into the Enforcers—Nightshades' elite strike force. They are the best of the best—only taking in the best—hence why there are always less than ten of them—and they are also the most mysterious. The only other department in Nightshades that had that least amount of agents are just the Gate Guardians—the guardians and guards of the gates of Sin City—the Wiccans' city.

No matter the rank however, as long as one is a Nightshades' agent, they work in pairs or threes—that had been an absolute rule. Thus, Krista's field partner ever since her graduation had been Ethan. But throughout the duration of this undercover mission, she had partnered with Blaise and Theo who have been her classmates at the Academy. This mission is also a trial run for the both of them—to see if they indeed have what it takes to join the Enforcers—though this is a fact known only to Ethan and Krista—the first and second-in-commands of the Enforcers.

"…I get first dibs on Granger when it's time." Theo hissed, clenching his teeth so tightly that both Krista and Blaise almost winced when their sensitive hearing heard the sounds of angry grinding.

"No argument there." Blaise muttered.

"But seriously, hasn't Merlin's Heart absorbed enough magic already?" Ronald complained, and the trio of Wiccans pricked up their ears at the mention of 'Merlin's Heart'. In actual fact, this isn't the first time they have heard this term—they just didn't know what it really is, though Krista had a feeling that it might be related to the source of the Salems' power.

"Dumbledore would decide when it is enough." Hermione said tiredly as if she had said it a hundred times before. "It is the Salems' treasure, after all. Our secret weapon against the Wiccans. Once it'd absorbed enough energy and magic, it will be powerful enough to wipe out the Wiccans and once we find out where their stronghold is, it can destroy their town. That'll teach them to use dark and evil magic!" The brunette's tone of voice is so malicious that Krista had to grip Theo's arm to stop him from lashing out—she had gripped it hard enough with her vampire strength that it is most likely going to leave behind bruises. Half-vampire or not, Krista is still stronger than the average human, and it didn't help that the brunette's words are making her angry as well.

"I need a walk!" Theo declared loudly, placing down the plate of food that he'd barely touched onto the ground and stalking off towards the forest as quickly as he could, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Me too." Blaise murmured, mimicking Theo's actions and following him.

"I'm going with them." Krista added, also copying the boys' actions and retracing Theo's footsteps.

None of them looked back.

* * *

They didn't stop until they reached the lake deep in the forest near the Salem community town. Krista and Blaise said nothing—they just watched Theo walking up and down, trying to rid himself of his anger.

Krista let out a huff before digging her hand into her pocket, closing her fingers over a certain _item._ Well, she might as well report to the Wiccan Council about their findings. Last that she knew, the Wiccan Council had been really worried about leaving the three of them deep in the heart of enemy territory when war is about to break out between their two factions at any time.

"…Blaise, privacy barrier." Krista told the Italian succubus who nodded, "Theo, confounding ward." The Necromancer gave a curt nod.

The redhead then pulled out the choker that identifies her as one of Nightshades' Enforcers—a black choker with a pendant of Hecate's Wheel—a labyrinth-like symbol with a six pinwheel symbol in the middle. A sapphire blue crystal was also embedded in the middle of the pinwheel symbol.

Krista raised the pendant just before her face when she felt the wards and barriers came up, activating the communication crystal. A few scant moments passed before a beam of blue light emerged from said crystal, and a hologram-like image appeared before the trio—reflecting the images of the Wiccan Council.

While the Wiccan Council is a high authority in Sin City—the Wiccans' stronghold and also Nightshades' hometown, the truth is that they _never_ interfered in Nightshades' affairs. There is always only seven members at each given time—usually the chosen representative of their individual races—vampire, fae, elf, Veela, drake, nymph and a Necromancer to represent the humans amongst the Wiccan community. Any other race that doesn't have a seat in the Wiccan Council will actually be represented by one of the seven so that everyone has a voice.

The main responsibilities of the Wiccan Council is to maintain the balance of power amongst the Wiccans and also to keep up the ward and barrier network running across all of Sin City that keeps the city safe.

Occasionally however, there is a need to consult with the Wiccan Council on matters of importance—such as the current issue with the Salems. In actual fact, it had actually been the Wiccan Council who had requested Krista, Blaise and Theo to infiltrate the Salem community nearly five years ago. They were actually free to turn down this undercover mission, but the trio have agreed to the Wiccan Council's request.

"Finally. I thought that the three of you would never report back." Klaus Nightray, the father of Ethan Nightray and also the representative sent by the Vampire High Council grunted when the hologram images of the Wiccan Council came into view. The representative had originally been Xatis, but as the mentioned vampire is also the commander of Nightshades, that was seen as a conflict of interests, and thus, Xatis' brother was chosen in his place as the representative.

"The three of you are cutting it real close." The head Necromancer, Tom Riddle warned. Did I also fail to mention that he also happens to be Theo's mentor in the Necromancy arts? "You should hurry and return to Nightshades."

"We're _this_ close!" Theo protested. "We're close to figuring out how to shut down the Salem system and to stop them from stealing anymore magic and life from the lands! We only know that it has to do with something called 'Merlin's Heart'. If we can just find it, we can stop it."

"The Salems are on their last legs, and they know it." Blaise added. "That's why they're getting desperate. We're this close." He said again. "Just a little longer."

"Besides, I heard rumours that Albus Dumbledore is coming back to the town." Krista remarked. She narrowed her eyes as she noted that the members of the Wiccan Council looked surprised. "If he made an appearance, I might be able to rift through his memories and find out where the location of Merlin's Heart is." She flexed her fingers. "Even as arrogant as that man is, he had never bothered to learn how to block the Mind Magicks of the Wiccans—especially the ones that the vampires used."

The Wiccan Council fell silent. After several moments, the draconic representative turned towards Tom. "Tom, what do you think?" Lucius Malfoy questioned.

The head Necromancer was frowning as he stared straight at the trio—almost as if trying to see something. "…I think it's worth a risk," he said at last. "Three more months." He added. "I want all of you to return to Nightshades by then. That's as much time as we could give you."

"Well… It's better than having them turn Merlin's Heart—whatever it is on us and killing this world, I suppose." Klaus Nightray muttered irritably, not happy with his fellow councilman's decision. "But never take any risks, do you hear me?" He warned the trio. "We weren't happy to begin with when Ethan had first informed us that you're extending your undercover mission by another year and a half."

"Find and destroy this Merlin's Heart, all three of you." Tom said heavily, "Destroy it…and find your father, Krista. Bring him home."

The hologram images then blinked out.

"Three more months, huh?" Blaise murmured. "We have to hurry."

He then exchanged looks with Theo, and both boys knew what the other is thinking. When they were first sent on this undercover mission, Xatis Nightray, the commander of Nightshades had actually told them that the only reason why Lady Lillian Evans—Krista's mother had gone deep into the heart of Salem territory herself all those years ago is to find her mate—Krista's father who had been captured by the Salems. True, there is no proof that he is even still alive, but there isn't any proof that stated that he's dead either.

Krista nodded, stuffing the choker back into her pocket and turning to face her two friends. "We have to hurry," she echoed. "We're really out of time." She stared at her hand. "Besides, in six more months, we really have to return by Nightshades by then. I'll come into my inheritance by that point. And both of you would have gained your creature maturity around that time as well. We would all be ousted as Wiccans and can't remain undercover any longer."

"This is the end of Salem." Theo concluded heavily. "What a sad end to a sect that had been around for as long as the Wiccans. Their lands are dying. And so is their magic."

Blaise scowled. "What _is_ Dumbledore even doing to their lands and their magic?" he frowned. "We can all feel it. Their magic is _dying,_ and that isn't even supposed to be possible. Their lands and everything… It is losing the Magic, and with it, the life force. No matter what it is, everything has magic in them. If they lose it, it will kill them."

"Magic is also rejecting them as they rejected _her."_ Krista answered. "Ethan has said the same thing before. Lady Hecate is angry—and you know that the Lady is entirely too unforgiving if we anger Her."

"And the one sure way to anger Her is to misuse Her gift." Theo said heavily. "Three more months." He murmured. "We have to hurry."

**XXXXXX**

The streets of Sin City were lit up with the lights outside the various shophouses of Imperial Street—the shopping district of the Wiccans' city even as two men walked down the cobblestone streets—their boots making light tapping sounds as they moved.

The black haired man carried himself elegantly, being dressed in a white dress shirt with black trousers and boots, and he had a black cloak wound around his shoulders that had the crest of the Black family symbol on it—one of the most powerful, if not _the_ most powerful family amongst the Dark Elves. He had aristocratic features—with high cheekbones and a firm jawline with blue-gray eyes that looked exhausted. His companion is a brunette with messy hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a casual gray shirt and black pants with a gray cloak. Unlike his companion however, the brunette had scars on his arms—reminiscent of scars that a werewolf would have.

Finally, the pair approached a shop that had a black signboard hanging above the door that had white cursive words 'Prince's Apothecary' written across it. Various glass vials and medicinal plants and herbs of all kinds were displayed in the glass windows, and there was even a standing signboard just beside the entrance that had the opening hours written on it.

A bell tinkled somewhere in the apothecary, along with the strong spells of potions as Sirius Black opened the door, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "Sev, Reggie, we're coming in!" he announced, with his best friend Remus Lupin close behind him—with the latter also looking exhausted.

Severus Prince, the apothecary's owner and also a Necromancer, Healer and Potions Master all in one glanced up from behind the counter where he is currently labelling several glass vials. He looked remarkably similar to Sirius, with similar elegant aristocratic features and chin-length black hair with dark eyes. Beside him, Regulus Black who is almost a carbon copy of Sirius as he just so happens to be his younger brother and also a Necromancer quirked an eyebrow over talking to Ethan Nightray who looked exhausted—even for a noble vampire.

"Ethan?" Remus questioned, and the exhausted vampire gave a tired wave from where he is speaking to Regulus at the counter. There are currently no customers in the apothecary, as it is late at night. "When did you get back?"

"Three hours ago." Ethan answered, exhausted. "I've just reported to Xatis."

"How is it looking?" Sirius asked, concerned.

Ethan shook his head wordlessly. "Not good," he answered grimly. "We might be looking at a fully fledged war in just a few months. And Krista, Blaise and Theo are still stuck there. I've actually gotten back from a meeting with the Wiccan Council too. They told me that Krista and the other two told them that they might have an idea how to shut down the source of the Salems' power. They think that it might be something known as Merlin's Heart. And anyway, they have to find it first."

"Merlin's Heart…" Remus mused. "Ironic that it is basically destroying the Salems from the inside when its original intent is to protect them."

Regulus nodded. "From what I know, the relations between the Wiccans and the Salems never used to be so bitter," he noted.

"There's quite a difference between the Wiccans and the Salems though." Severus pointed out. "We use Gray Magic. We are the Balance. Night and Day. Dark and Light. We use both. We balance out Harmony."

"The Salems on the other hand originally used Protective Magic." Remus added. "We are the attackers. They are the defenders. During the time of King Arthur, that was originally the system behind our two sects. But at some point after the deaths of King Arthur Pendragon, Lady Morgana le Fey and Merlin, it all fell apart."

Remus would know his history from back to front. Back during Ethan and Krista's time in the Nightshades Academy, Remus had actually stood in for Professor Cynthia Roth as the History professor for a year once when Xatis had sent her for an urgent mission. And amongst the Wiccans, they don't just teach their students the history of the Dark World, but also that of the mundane world so that they know how to blend in.

And even now, Remus made his living as a historian for Nightshades in the archives section, sometimes offering his services as a consultant. He had been an excellent beta and second-in-command of the werewolf pack for Fenrir Greyback who had valued his talent and mind.

"Yeah. We think that at some point, some of the Salems have resented that they're always hiding behind the Wiccans, and sought power for themselves." Sirius sighed heavily. "And then… Both sects that were originally allies became bitter enemies. From a gentle and loving sect, they became something that the Wiccans and Nightshades once hunted in the streets during the Dark Ages. Vampire. Werewolf. Fae. Drake. Elf. Nymph. Anything that isn't human—anything that doesn't conform to their views of 'acceptable' is seen as monstrous and 'dark' by them."

"Which is simply ridiculous." Ethan looked angry, and none of the four men with him could blame the vampire. As one of the Enforcers, Ethan had seen first hand accounts for himself just what the prejudiced views of the Salems have done. "Magic is just magic. It is really the intent that labels it as 'evil' or 'good'."

"We were raised to believe that." Remus responded. "And originally, that was what the Salems were raised to believe too. But now, they are rejecting Magic herself. And in turn, they are also rejecting the Lady Hecate's gift. She's angry. Maybe that's even why their magic and their lands are dying—not only because of whatever that they're doing that is only killing them faster. They've angered the Lady in the worst possible way, and this is Her retaliation."

"Besides, I really doubt that we even have a choice now." Sirius pointed out. "If what Krista and the other two are reporting is true, then the Salems are absorbing the very magic of this land into Merlin's Heart. The world can't survive without magic. We're going to have to eliminate the Salems if it ever comes down to it."

There was an uneasy silence amongst the five for several moments.

Ethan was the first one to break the silence. "There's more," he said, and as one, the remaining four snapped their heads towards him. "In Krista's last letter to me nearly three months ago, she told me the reason why she'd even agreed to go on this undercover assignment when the Wiccan Council had asked her to. She said that there is a chance that she might be able to find her father."

The truth is that Krista had known who her father is the moment that she'd stepped into Sin City and had attended Nightshades Academy. Xatis had briefed her on her family history—with the Nightray family being a _very_ distant relation to her father's family, and had also introduced Sirius and Remus to her—the two men have been her father's best friends when they were in the Academy, despite the different races that they were from, and have remained as friends even after.

Sirius had actually offered to adopt Krista during her first year—being her father's best friend and all, but Krista had declined, stating that she already _had_ a family in the Whitlock family, and she didn't want to leave them. Xatis had investigated secretly, and as that particular family doesn't seem to have any problems with Krista being a Wiccan and a dhampir, he had left it be—not that he is entirely sure that they even _knew._

It still didn't stop both the Dark Elf and the werewolf from visiting Krista during Family Days at Nightshades that only takes place once a year. It is also for certain reasons why Krista still chose to retain her mother's maiden name and not use her father's.

Everyone could understand her reasoning however. Krista's father's family had a rather long and famous history, and it is that same reason why most members of that family actually go by other names outside Sin City so as to not attract attention. Even the mundanes would recognise the last name easily, as that name had been a rather prominent name since the time of King Arthur.

Krista's parents have both met in the Nightshades Academy, though they didn't really become friends until their fifth year or so when they started sharing more classes together and soon identified each other as the other's mate when they've reached their maturity. Their marriage was a quiet one—only their closest friends were invited. And even Sirius and Remus didn't know that the couple had a child until they received Lady Lillian Evans' letter after her death.

They were excited when Xatis had informed them about Krista, and were startled to realise that she looked a lot like her mother—that is probably why she had hidden her daughter's existence, as Krista's father's family notwithstanding, the Evans' line is an extremely prominent line amongst the Wiccans.

"…Do you think it's true what Lily had told us before she'd died?" Sirius asked at last. "That James had fallen into the hands of the Salem?"

"I believe so." Regulus answered heavily. While not as close to Lillian Evans like Alice Longbottom and even Severus Prince who had grown up with her—with both the Evans and Prince lines being allies for centuries, he is still one of her best friends despite being two years below her. "Lily's a member of the Wiccan Council for a reason." He reminded them. "She just has this way of knowing things—it's in Evans' blood. The Evans Family acts as the crossroads between the worlds—they're the Shadow Guides. They're one of the strongest Wiccan families for a reason. Krista too. She's always been extremely intuitive. That's probably why Lily even went straight into the heart of Salem territory to free her mate, knowing that she might die."

Ethan had remained silent whilst letting his elders talk. "…If Krista's father had indeed fallen into their hands, do you think that he's still alive?" he asked carefully.

There was a tense silence for several moments.

"…I don't know." Sirius admitted.

Severus Prince sighed to himself before glancing towards the window near him, his sharp eyes immediately spying the charm that Krista had made for him when she'd graduated from Nightshades—a charm hand-woven with dark red, black and blue strings in the shape of the Elven Star, also more commonly known as the seven-pointed star.

"…Krista… Stay safe and come back alive, child." Severus murmured to himself.

**XXXXXX**

"Sir, you're back!"

"Only for two days." Albus Dumbledore smiled down at the excited Hermione Granger. "I had to head out again after that. So how are your studies going, my dear?"

"Excellent." Hermione said proudly. "I'm learning a whole lot now, and the professor is pleased. She said that I will be of tremendous help to you in the upcoming war."

"Ah. Good. Good." Albus' eyes twinkled like mad before he was startled when he felt someone bump into him, and he was quick to catch the unfortunate soul who had tripped near him, catching hold of the wrist. "Careful there, my dear. Don't run when you can walk." He scolded in his grandfatherly tone to the young redhead who doesn't look much older than sixteen or seventeen.

Krista Evans dipped her head politely, ignoring Granger's indignant glare on her person that another person will have her idol's attention. "My apologies," she said smoothly before she walked away—acting for all in the world like she isn't rushing off anywhere—walking towards the meal area where she found Blaise and Theo immediately—with both being seated at their usual table.

"How is it?" Blaise murmured even as she slid in beside him. Neither one of the three were worried that their conversation might be overheard as there is currently so much excitement going on from all the other Salems.

"I got the information." Krista answered, eyes flickering from Theo to Blaise and back again. She wriggled the fingers of her left hand at them. "Good thing that I've actually learned how to rift through memories by just skin touch alone from Viktor back when we were still in Nightshades."

"Then we'd better move tonight." Theo concluded, and the other two nodded their heads. "I don't know about you, but it's best if we get out of Salem as soon as we could. I could feel it in the air—war is about to break out."

**XXXXXX**

That night, at exactly three in the morning, three shadows slinked from shadow to shadow, moving amongst the quiet and dead silent Salem town until they've arrived near the edge—before the three shadows then formed into three figures.

Blaise Zabini frowned, poking at the latch chain with the toe of his boot before he yanked at it simply with one hand—the wooden latch door opened easily without a sound. "…I can see why we would miss it," he said at last. "No one would know that there is a dungeon holding area beneath this unless we know that there is one."

"Theo?" Krista glanced at the Necromancer who was frowning, peering down at the complete darkness.

"I can't sense anything—something's blocking me." Theo muttered, his brows furrowing with displeasure. "But there is a huge concentration of power below though." He glanced at his two friends. "Merlin's Heart, do you think?"

Blaise and Krista exchanged glances before shrugging as one. "Let's check it out." Krista suggested before Blaise walked down the steps leading below first of all, with Krista heading after him. Theo was last, with him closing the latch door after him so that no one would stumble across it. With all three having enhanced senses whether through creature lineage or in the case of Theo, having Necromancer abilities, they were able to see clearly in the dark.

The hallway that they were in is almost endless, with just the occasional wall torches as they passed. Empty prison cells lined the walls as they walked—and presumably, once upon a time, they were prison cells before the Salems have taken to using the mundanes to do their dirty work for them.

Honestly speaking, the Salems aren't that much different from their 'evil enemies', though the Salems might just be worse. At least the Wiccans had _never_ sold out the identities of the Salems to the mundanes, knowing perfectly well what would happen if they do.

"Do you hear something?" Krista asked after about five minutes of endless walking. She could distinctly hear a faint whirring sound, and the faint source of power that they could sense from up above is getting stronger the further they walked.

"Yeah." Blaise nodded. He narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

All three could see a faint red glow coming from the last prison cell at the end of the long hallway. The trio exchanged looks, and as one, they increased their walking speed to the end of the hallway.

In the prison cell is an enormous crimson red crystal that almost reached from ceiling to floor, being wrapped in several chains. It is currently giving off a crimson glow, and Krista could sense a foreboding power emanating from it. But that isn't what is giving her pause. A figure that is currently chained to the bottom of the crystal that Krista assumed must be Merlin's Heart is motionless—with long and dirty black hair covering his face, and his clothes were tattered and looked years old.

"Is that Merlin's Heart?" Blaise gaped. "Now I can see why we've never found it before. Kris?" He called out to the girl who had stepped forward the moment she had spied the motionless figure—something is calling out to her.

Krista took hold of the chains bounding the man and snapped it easily with her half-vampire strength, examining the unconscious figure—immediately identifying him as a vampire with the pale skin. "He's Wiccan. A vampire." Krista told Blaise and Theo over her shoulder even as Blaise supported the unknown vampire's weight by placing one arm around his shoulders. "Let's get him out of here after destroying this thing." She looked at Merlin's Heart with disgust. How low had the Salems fallen by using something in this manner that Merlin had left to his descendants to protect them?

"All right." Theo nodded, stepping forward. "Krista, ready?"

Krista nodded wordlessly. As one, the both of them muttered the same Wiccan incantations beneath their breath even as wisps of dark light surrounded the crystal before a crack developed down the middle. Then, with a loud crack, the entire crystal shattered, leaving a destroyed mound at the bottom.

Blaise watched, almost transfixed, even as rays of light started flying back down the hallway—presumably returning to wherever the magic was stolen from. Several of those rays of light were actually flowing back into the unconscious vampire that he is currently supporting, and Blaise grimaced. So his hunch was right—this vampire was used as some sort of stabiliser for Merlin's Heart.

"The magic is returning to the land." Theo noted. "I can see why the Lady is angry now. This is defilement of Nature and Magic at its very finest!"

Before either Blaise or Krista could say anything, alarms started going off, and the trio exchanged quick alarmed expressions even as they stepped out of the cell. Just in time too—as the gates of each prison cell is slamming shut and locking itself, even the one that had just contained Merlin's Heart.

"Get ready for Shadow Travel." Krista murmured to her friends before digging into her pocket for the choker and activating the communication crystal—only this time, she only used enough power so that only their voices would reach each other and not the visuals. "Tom? Are you there?"

" _Krista?"_ The head Necromancer's voice sounded concerned. _"Theo? Blaise?"_

"We need you to open a path for us, Tom!" Blaise said urgently. "And hurry!"

" _Buy us some time."_ Tom answered promptly. _"We will open up a route for you for Shadow Travel as you can't open it yourself deep in the heart of Salem territory—with their wards and barriers everywhere!"_

The communication shut off just then—only signifying the urgency. With Theo, a Necromancer here with them, Tom could easily open up a safe route for Shadow Travel for them. But it is going to take some time.

"We got company." Krista murmured, her sharp hearing picking up the sounds of running footsteps. On either side of her, both boys nodded.

"Well, we _did_ expect this to happen when we've agreed to undertake this assignment." Blaise muttered. "An undercover mission for nearly five years. It has taken us long enough."

"Here they come."

And then, the running footsteps got louder before the visages of five people appeared before them.

The members of the Salem Council themselves—Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What is it? Where are the intruders? What happened?" Umbridge was demanding the moment that she'd laid eyes on them, immediately assuming that they're here to catch the intruders—not realising that just by the fact of them being present at the _secret_ place where Merlin's Heart is located is already suspicious by itself.

Krista's eyes flickered downwards to the floor where several dark shadows crisscrossed over the walls and the floors—only enhanced by the shadows of the Salem Council. An idea came into her head, and she hoped that it might work as they're after all still in Salem territory.

" _Come forth, Garm!"_ Krista commanded.

And then, from within the dark shadows crisscrossing over the floors and the walls, a black wolf-like shadow creature with blood red eyes and equally dangerous fangs sprang out with a ferocious snarl and growl. And before anyone could react, Garm had leapt onto the stunned Umbridge who happened to be standing the closest and ripped out her throat with his dangerous fangs.

The toad-like woman was dead before she'd even hit the ground, with blood splattering everywhere.

"Monster!" Fudge cried out, holding out his right hand to cast a spell only to get it ripped off by Garm for his troubles.

"What are you doing?"

"You fool, Scrimgeour!" Dumbledore thundered, glaring murderously at the three Wiccans standing across from him, along with the unconscious form of the noble vampire that he'd captured years ago, using him as a stabiliser for Merlin's Heart. He ignored Fudge's screams of pain as he nursed his stump of an arm. "They're Wiccans!"

As one, Krista, Blaise and Theo removed the glamours on their person that concealed their true appearances as well as removed the runic wards on their skin that concealed the true feel of their Wiccan magic.

Krista Evans now stood before them—with wavy auburn hair that fell to a little below her shoulders and unusual emerald green eyes, with a cold smirk on her face even as the shadow dog—Garm stood in between his mistress and the Salem Council, growling ferociously. Blaise Zabini stood on Krista's right, supporting the weight of the unconscious Wiccan vampire. His raven black hair is elegantly styled, with it just covering his earlobes. He is dark-skinned and his demeanour spoke of Italian descent. His golden eyes looked almost serpentine—giving away his succubus status. On Krista's left stood Theodore Nott, with the black Necromancer rune markings visible on both arms.

The Wiccan presence and magic that they've concealed from day one of their undercover work is now free and could be felt by the members of the Salem Council before them—three of the most ruthless Wiccans that wouldn't hesitate to hunt down the Salems that have killed their friends.

"Our thanks for your hospitality for the past five years." Blaise said pleasantly. "As thanks, we'll be taking him." He gestured towards the unconscious vampire on his shoulders.

"You're all fools to anger the Lady and to defile Nature and the Magic of the Land the way you did." Theodore Nott hissed with anger. "The Shadows and the Night are not yours to control. They bend to the will of one who walks with them. You who fear the Night and the Darkness will never hope to beat the Wiccans. Only with Shadow can there be Light. And only with Night can there be Day. They are two different sides of the same coin, you fool. You who reject the gift of True Magic have now been abandoned by the Lady Hecate. You're no longer under Her protection."

"Fool! We Salems are the true masters of Magic!" Dumbledore thundered, a crazed look visible in his eyes. "It is you Wiccans who are defiling the true art of Magic itself!"

Krista shook her head as if pitying the delusional man. "Salem is on its last legs, no matter how much you deny it," she said. On either side of Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Rufus Scrimgeour looked afraid. "When you reject Magic, you reject the Lady Hecate. And in turn, She has abandoned you. Magic has chosen its Heir, and it is not the Salems. The time of your people is coming to an end, Albus Dumbledore."

The communication crystal in Krista's pocket activated just then, and Tom's voice echoed out. _"Kris, Blaise, Theo! The path is opened!"_

"We'll be taking our leave." Theo remarked before dark shadows started to envelop their bodies.

"It will begin soon—the Beginning of the End." Krista commented. "We'll give you a reason to fear the Wiccans—especially after what you'd done to us. And you'll also learn to fear Nightshades."

"Is this for revenge?" Scrimgeour demanded. "We didn't do anything that _you_ did to us."

"Wrong." Blaise shook his head. "Even as furious as you'd made us, we'd _never_ once sold out the identities of your people to the mundanes, knowing perfectly well what they would do. Tell me then, Salems, if we're monsters, then what does that make you?"

Theo gave a cold smirk, giving a two fingered salute. "We'll see you again on the battlefield," he said, before the shadows swallowed the trio with one vampire entirely—only leaving behind a shocked silence in its wake.

* * *

The shadows emerged again nearly fifteen miles away from the Salem community town.

Blaise placed down the unconscious vampire against the trunk of the tree, examining him carefully. "He's still alive." The succubus remarked, tilting the vampire's face this way and that. "His magic is returning. He seems to be a noble." He noted, recognising the aristocratic features that is rather reminiscent of that of Ethan's. He wonders for a moment which clan that this vampire is from.

"Do you think he needs blood?" Theo wondered, ready to slit his arm open to offer up some blood.

Blaise is out of the question, as he's a succubus—essentially some sort of vampire, though unlike his vampire cousins who rely on blood, his lifespan isn't reliant on blood but _sexual intercourse._

And Theo knows better than anyone else what would happen if Krista offers her blood. This mystery vampire would drain her dry before he could stop himself—especially if he hadn't fed in _years._ Half Bloods had this allure towards the denizens of the Dark World, especially their blood. It is why dhampirs are so rare these days, as majority of them were hunted down and killed just for their allure and their blood. Thus, until Krista's arrival at Nightshades, no one had seen a dhampir for _years._

"I think so." Krista remarked, examining the vampire before turning towards Theo apologetically. "My apologies, Theo. Could you?" She gestured towards the unconscious vampire.

Theo nodded, using a silver dagger to form a cut on his arm. The red liquid flowed immediately before he knelt next to the unconscious vampire and placed the lips of the vampire to the cut.

The vampire's eyes slid opened—revealing the crimson orbs of a vampire and immediately started to feed. After several moments, Theo stepped away from the vampire, whispering a spell, and the cut on his arm healed instantly.

"Who…?" The vampire slurred, staring up at the trio with cautious eyes. He sniffed at the air. "Wiccans?"

"Yes. What's your name?" Krista questioned. "You're a noble vampire, aren't you?"

The vampire turned his eyes on Krista, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "…I go by the birth name of Jameson le Fey," he said slowly, and the trio froze. The direct line to THE Morgana le Fey—the first Wiccan, and if their history records are correct, the first noble vampire clan? "But I am also more commonly known as _James Potter."_


	3. The Father Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of Krista's Coming-of-Age ceremony. And meanwhile, Ethan brought some grave news for her. "What do you mean by Jasper's gone missing, Ethan?"

It is late at night, and thus, Ethan Nightray met no one even as he sped down Imperial Street by utilising his vampire speed—only appearing as a black blur to normal human eyes before he stopped right outside Prince's Apothecary. He took a deep breath to compose himself before pushing the door opened and entering the establishment.

"Severus, I need your assistance." Ethan said the moment that he'd caught sight of the surprised Healer/Potions Master/Necromancer all in one that is currently standing behind the counter.

Honestly, more than one person is starting to wonder if the man even sleeps. If it weren't for the fact that unlike the mundane vampires, the vampires of the Wiccan faith also require sleep—though considerably less than humans, they would have assumed that Severus Prince is a vampire.

Severus Prince raised an eyebrow, immediately detecting the masked concern and worry on the noble vampire's face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Krista contacted me through the Enforcers' private channel an hour ago." Ethan informed Severus who looked startled, "those three have completed their mission. They're on their way back with one other—a Wiccan vampire. And he's in bad shape. He's suffering from extreme bloodlust. Even the few pints of blood that Theo had given him so that he can at least make the journey to Sin City with them isn't really sustaining him right now."

"How long has it been since he's gone without blood?" Severus questioned—in full Healer mode even as he summoned his Healer bag to him wordlessly from his flat that is also above the shop.

"A little over a decade is what Krista is judging." Ethan answered even as the two left the apothecary, with Severus flipping a 'Closed' sign on the door before magically locking it. "They're coming by the eastern gate."

The vampire then frowned to himself—Krista had been really tight lipped about what she'd told him over the Enforcers' private communication channel. Like all the departments within Nightshades, the Enforcers have their own private communication channel. Unlike the other departments however, that particular channel is only accessible to the Enforcers themselves. No one—not even Xatis and any other department head could access it.

Severus furrowed his brows. "Who is the Gate Guardian or Gate _Guardians_ on duty at the eastern gate today?" he enquired.

Much like the Enforcers, the Gate Guardians are an elite force within Nightshades. Unlike their Enforcers' counterparts however, the Gate Guardians' main duty is always within Sin City—their main responsibilities are guarding the gates of the Wiccans' stronghold.

Gate duty for the Gate Guardians is always with full twenty hour shifts—with no breaks in between. When one says 'twenty four hours guard duty', it is meant literally—one entire day—from the moment the clock strikes midnight all the way to the next time the hour hand points to the next midnight hour. And much like the Enforcers, _everyone_ knew that to go up against a Gate Guardian means your death.

"Astoria and Oliver." Ethan answered promptly. "They've already been alerted."

Severus wasn't surprised that Ethan even knew which Gate Guardian is on duty at which gate—the Enforcers made it their bread and butter to know _everything_ that happens in the world—more so for issues revolving around Sin City itself. Their information network puts even Scotland Yard's to shame.

Even though it usually takes half-an-hour at least even with vampire speed to reach the Eastern Gate from the Imperial City, to Ethan and Severus, it feels almost like an hour before they've arrived at the gate.

Astoria Greengrass and Oliver Wood were on full alert when the pair had arrived, with the vampire and Light Elf respectively nodding to the leader of the Enforcers respectfully, and even giving Severus a nod of respect.

Both the Enforcers and the Gate Guardians rarely get into skirmishes that require medical attention, but when they do, there are very few Healers whom they trust to get near them. It is a matter of occupational hazard—more so for the Enforcers as they were always sent on the frontlines whether during missions or during wartime, and thus, found it difficult to trust anyone outside their own inner clique.

Severus Prince along with Andromeda Tonks nee Black are just two of the Healers they trusted to get near them with Healing Magic. For even as much as it is used to save lives, Healing Magic can also be used to _kill._

Andromeda had actually been Sirius' older cousin. The Black family had a long and bloody history, even for a Dark Elf family. They are actually one of the more battle-orientated families. Thus, majority of the family line was wiped out one after the other during the last several wars that the Wiccans had with the Salems, and even during the skirmishes with the ignorant mundanes and the Hunters.

It came to such a point that after Sirius' grandfather's death—Arcturus Black who had been the head of the family, the Black family had came down to only a few members still surviving—Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda and her younger sister, Narcissa.

Even as immortal as the Dark Elves are, along with nearly every other inhabitant in Sin City, even they are susceptible to the fickle thing called Death. Arcturus Black had lived for a vastly long time even for a Dark Elf—he had lived for nearly a millennia before the Lady of the Crossroads, Lady Hecate had called him to Her side.

Before his passing, Arcturus Black had named Sirius his Heir. And as the Black members that have once objected to Sirius' appointment as their Heir are no longer around to object, Sirius had ascended to his Lordship with little difficulty, as his surviving brother and cousins have always been close to him since early childhood.

Narcissa had actually found her mate when she was in Nightshades Academy in one of the members of the Draconic Clans—the Dragon Shifters. To be exact, the Heir to the Malfoy line at that time. It had been a union that was viewed with considerable unease by several, as there has never been a union between a Dark Elf and a Draconic before. But no one could deny the mate bond that is there, and no one had the guts to contest it. It had been one of the Wiccans' most absolute laws—no one may interfere with a mate bond.

Their union had resulted in a Half Blood child—part Dark Elf and part Draconic. Lucius Malfoy, the newly minted Draconic Lord at that time had humorously named his child _Draco_ Malfoy after their clan's Guardian Beast.

The child had grown up like any other child, and thankfully for him, he lacked the allure that all Half Bloods had—much to his parents' relief, and had actually been one of the better students in his year. Draco even had some sort of friendly rivalry and close friendship with Krista throughout their time in Nightshades Academy, and as far as Severus knew, Draco is now one of the Gate Guardians, being partnered with Stephanie Zabini—the older sister of Blaise Zabini.

Andromeda's marriage and mate bond had actually several obstacles set in its way—not unlike Narcissa. Her mate had actually been a human—belonging to one of the few human families living in Sin City. For the humans of Sin City, should they be bound to specialised departments like the Enforcers and the Gate Guardians, they are essentially bound by Wiccan Magic to uphold their duty and given a lengthy lifespan like the vampires and the others.

Andromeda's parents have still been alive at that time, along with her older sister, and they were all against the union, making their displeasure known when Andromeda had brought Theodore Tonks along with her to a Black Family Dinner three years before her graduation from Nightshades. Only Grandfather Arcturus had stepped in before they could make things any worse, welcoming Ted to the family. Sirius and Narcissa who have been younger than Andromeda have warmed up to the friendly Ted immediately, and have approved of him being their cousin/sister's mate.

The Black members who have objected against the union were actually eating their words a few years later when Ted was _chosen_ by Lady Hecate as the Spirit Guardian for Hel's realm—the realm of the dead, also essentially meaning that one Theodore Tonks is bestowed with the honour of being the leader of the seven Spirit Guardians.

In accordance with Wiccan Faith, there will always be only _seven_ Spirit Guardians—with seven being the strongest magical number. Hence why so many Wiccan rituals and symbols are associated with the number seven.

The difference between a Nightshades' agent and the Spirit Guardians is the fact that _only_ Lady Hecate could choose a Spirit Guardian. No one really knows how the process is done—only the Spirit Guardians themselves along with the High Priestess of Hecate's Temple does. And as the name sounds, they are essentially the guardians and protectors of the entrances to the Crossroads.

"Hey." Oliver Wood nodded to them politely. "Krista just sent a message ten minutes ago over the communication crystal." He pointed to the choker around his neck. Much like all Nightshades' agents, even the Gate Guardians have their own communication crystals. Unlike the Enforcers however, the pendants around the necks of the Gate Guardians is that of two black triangles with the top points touching each other—the Gate Guardians' crest. "They'll be here soon."

"Yeah, I can smell them." Astoria Greengrass remarked, her crimson red eyes narrowing as she caught a whiff of their scents on the wind. At this point, Ethan caught the familiar scent of his partner as well. "They'll be here in three minutes. Healer Prince, you might want to get your equipment ready." She cautioned, not removing her eyes from the scenery surrounding Sin City. It is still dark out, but all those present could see with clarity.

Severus nodded, already checking to make sure that he had the necessary Healing Potions in his Healer bag for a vampire suffering from extreme blood lust. Though he highly suspected that he might need to treat Krista for something or the other too—that girl never fails to almost give him a heart attack every single time she returns to Sin City from a mission or even when she was still a student in Nightshades Academy.

She had both her parents' reckless behaviour when they were young.

Four figures were soon visible in the horizon, and Astoria and Oliver tensed, both with their hands falling onto their blades by their sides. Even though they were given a forewarning, it is also entirely possible that the ones arriving might not be their friends.

"Astoria, Oliver, it's them!" Ethan interrupted, not even bothering to tell them why he is so certain as that is a secret only privy to the Enforcers. Due to the sensitive nature of their work, all Enforcers are branded with a runic symbol on the underside of their left wrists—a rune that takes the form of a black fleur-de-lis. It is that rune that would enable the Enforcers to know if something had happened to one of them, and why trying to impersonate an Enforcer _will never work._

Sure enough, Krista, Blaise and Theo soon came into view, with Blaise half-carrying an unconscious vampire that had straggly long black hair almost concealing his face from view. "How is he doing?" Severus questioned promptly even as Blaise placed the vampire carefully onto the ground so that the Healer could examine him. "His bloodlust?"

"We have to keep Krista away from him the entire route back for reasons until he fainted about an hour out of Sin City." Theo answered grimly. He gave Krista odd looks at that point—while it is true that both Blaise and he have made sure that the le Fey vampire is nowhere near Krista out of concern that he might accidentally drain her dry should he snap in a frenzy, he didn't even seem to _want_ to feed from her. "We thought that we weren't going to make it in time."

"The Salems?" Ethan questioned grimly, this time turning to Krista, as she's technically the commanding officer in charge of this mission.

"We made sure that they couldn't pursue." Krista answered promptly. "I'll give my report to the Wiccan Council later. But I'm estimating another six months or so at the earliest before we would fall into war with them. Again."

"It wouldn't really be much of a fight anyway." Astoria scoffed. "They're on their last legs. This will be the last war with them."

"How is he looking, Severus?" Ethan questioned the Healer.

"I need to get him to a place with proper medical equipment." Severus answered grimly, running a scan over the unconscious vampire, "they've been starving him! And has something been leeching off his energy and magic?" He didn't wait for an answer as he moved the long messy hair out of the vampire's face, and his eyes widened in shock. "James?"

**XXXXXX**

_~Le Fey Manor; Sin City~_

Lord Charlus le Fey, the Lord of the le Fey line was the first one in the room the moment that Healer Severus Prince was done treating the worst of the bloodlust, and thus, the vampire lord laid eyes on his son whom he hasn't seen in over fifteen years.

Jameson le Fey, or as he was more commonly known as, _James_ grinned weakly up at his father from where he is lounging with his back against several fluffy pillows—seated in his bed. He had already cleaned up nicely, and clearly, someone must have given him a haircut too, as his hair is no longer long and straggling down his face, but cut in an elegant short style—almost identical to the hairstyle that he had prior to his disappearance.

"Hey Dad." James grinned weakly.

"How's he doing?" Charlus asked the Necromancer/Healer/Potions Master whom he knew had been a personal friend of his son and his late daughter-in-law since their school days. Though Severus and James didn't really become friends until after they'd graduated and when James had proposed to Lily, with James having to swear to Severus on the River Styx that he'd take care of Lily who had been something of a sister to Severus.

"I've staved off the worst of the symptoms." Severus answered the vampire lord, packing up his bag. "What he needs now is lots of nutrition—preferably fresh human blood. Meat high in proteins. And Nutritional Potions and Blood Replenishing Potions every twelve hours." With a wave of his hand, a bag full of potions appeared on the table in the middle of the room. "Aside from that, he just has to wait for his magic and energy to replenish itself the normal way." He looked from James to Charlus. "Sirius and Remus are staying away until I've deemed it okay, but I'll advise you not to receive visitors until a week later. Your magic needs time to replenish itself. And le Fey magic is always very lethal and unpredictable. Your vampire magic might even see Sirius and Remus as threats—particularly Remus." He warned James.

As vampires and werewolves are technically mortal enemies, James and Charlus could understand what Severus had meant. Remus and James had a tentative friendship in the beginning when they'd first met at Nightshades Academy—with both their kinds being mortal enemies since the time of Lady Morgana. Even after the Wiccan system and Nightshades was established during King Arthur's rule, both the werewolf and vampires clans merely tolerated each other—they are neither friends nor enemies. It is why their residences and territories are on the other end of each other in Sin City.

No one is stupid enough to make them neighbours.

It had been Sirius who had been the anchor of the trio's friendship. And it wasn't until Third Year when James and Remus were paired up in Duelling class as partners for the rest of the year before their friendship established itself.

Charlus bowed his head to Severus in gratitude. "You have my thanks," he murmured, and Severus bowed back to the le Fey vampire lord politely.

"Take it easy, James. I'll come again in a week." Severus told him who nodded. "I'll take my leave, Lord le Fey." He told Charlus in the formal language used when addressing one of the twelve vampire lords, and the Healer then left the room.

"I thought that we were never going to find you." Charlus murmured, his eyes soft as he laid eyes on his son. "How did you get yourself captured by the Salems to begin with?"

James grimaced. "I got careless," he admitted. "They got the drop on me, and next thing I know, they were hooking me up to this crystal that is absorbing all my power and magic. I thought that I was done for. Then… Those three showed up." He looked at his father hopefully. "Dad… Is… Is that redhead…?" He trailed off slowly, and Charlus knew what his son is asking.

_Is she my daughter?_

"Yes." Charlus nodded solemnly. "And my granddaughter." He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face at the thought of his cherished granddaughter. "And I think you know that Lily…" He trailed off, and James nodded, upset. "I'm sorry. She came here once before she'd died—she told me that she's either going to succeed in breaking you out or die trying to do so. I think she can't stand the separation any longer. None of us even knew that you both had a daughter until Xatis Nightray brought a miniature redhead the exact spitting image of your mate to Sin City nearly ten years ago!" He reprimanded his son who looked sheepish before grinning at his father apologetically.

"What's she like?" James asked excitedly.

"I only met her a few times. So did Remus and Sirius and even Severus and your other friends. You know the Academy rules." Charlus reminded his son, and James nodded. "She went under Lily's maiden name for as much the same reason why you used a different name outside of your closest confidantes and friends. And even after Krista graduated early from Nightshades, as she's running around on missions so much, I didn't really have the time to get to know her that well. But I think that you'd be proud of her."

James smiled sadly. "I just wish I had gotten to know her," he said wistfully. His daughter has grown up now. She doesn't really need him in her life any longer. "She doesn't live here?" He enquired curiously.

Charlus shook his head. "Not with her affiliation," he hinted. James' eyes widened with realisation. So she's with either the Enforcers or the Gate Guardians then. For a moment, James felt pride in his daughter. "So she has her own apartment. But she comes and visit me whenever she could." Charlus smiled. "Anyway, you'll probably get to know Krista soon enough. You've missed out on enough events in her life. So hurry up and get on your feet in six months." James looked confused. "Krista's turning seventeen soon. It's her Coming-of-Age Ceremony."

James looked slightly horrified as he recalled what the 'Coming-of-Age' Ceremony actually entails.

"Uh…"

**XXXXXX**

James smiled wistfully as he looked around at all the groups of younglings all mingling together with each other. He himself is standing in a corner, nursing a wine glass half-filled with willingly given human blood.

In Wiccan culture, the Coming-of-Age ceremony is held whenever a youngling reached the maturity age of seventeen—usually the age when one came into their creature inheritance if they have one. There are also customs to follow during those ceremonies.

And depending on the person, the Coming-of-Age ceremony is usually celebrated at different locations. For instance, if the person that the ceremony is held for is a member of the elves, the ceremony will be held at Elvendale Hall—the official building for the elven council and the elf clans—located in the district shared between the Dark and Light Elves.

Sin City is after all separated into several different districts. While the vast majority of the population have residences in the main residential district, it still didn't change the fact that the different races have their own territories, and there are still rules to abide by. Even so, the Wiccan Council and Nightshades have always kept a sharp eye on the going-ons in the different districts to prevent any unhappiness and any potential uprising or territorial disputes.

Currently, the Coming-of-Age ceremony is held at Avalon Hall—in Avalon District, the vampires' district.

Due to the neutrality laws, nearly everyone that Krista had met at some point during her school years and even after were invited—even her father and grandfather's friends. Even the other twelve vampire lords were invited, and she had stopped to exchange polite greetings with each of them before escaping elsewhere with her clique of friends—those that she'd gone through the Academy with, though she'd graduated before they did.

It is really only the vampire clans that actually knew that both James and Krista were of the le Fey line, but it had never really bothered them that much. Much like most of Sin City, blood lineage had never meant anything to the vampire clans. The only thing that matters to them is power and character integrity. It is why much like the werewolves and the Dark Elves, the vampire clans don't pick their Heir based on the order of birth. If a vampire clan had two children in line as Heir, the current Head usually made his pick based on who's the more powerful of the two, and who is more suitable as the next Head, and who the clan would support.

James gave a small smile as he followed his daughter's petite stature with his eyes. He had done a lot of catching up with his daughter for the past six months. Xatis Nightray had thankfully given his daughter the needed time off due to her coming into her creature inheritance that had just occurred the previous day after midnight.

And James had learned a lot about the girl whom he knew as his now grown up daughter, and not the tiny toddler that had once called him 'Dada'. She is a perfect blend of him and his beloved Lily, but she is also her own person at the same time.

"What are you thinking now, James?" Sirius questioned from next to him. "Are you lamenting about all the lost time again? If so, you're being silly. We have all the time in the world. You know that."

James gave a small smile. "Yeah, I do," he responded.

A low waltz music started up from the Light Elves currently acting in the capacity of the musicians that day. As one, the young women in attendance that day curtsied to their dance partners, being given a bow in return before the young men then led the dance. But the main attention of the day is of course on James' beloved daughter.

All those younglings that were terrifying warriors on the battlefield sure don't look so terrifying right now, all dressed up.

Sirius hid his grin behind his glass as he watched Ethan Nightray led Krista through the dance, being the perfect gentleman as his father and older brother had taught him. Clearly, it seems as if his best friend had forgotten the one main aspect of the ceremony. It is after all aptly named _Coming-of-Age_ ceremony for a reason.

"She's grown up." James said sadly, watching his daughter. "She's not my baby anymore."

"She still is your child." Remus said patiently. "She will still need you—the same way that she still goes to Lord Charlus at times whenever she has problems that she needs his advice on. Krista's pretty self-sufficient, so those occasions are rare. But she will still need you in the end, James."

"Come on, chin up, James," said a familiar voice, and the three men turned only to see a grinning Klaus Nightray decked out in the formal vampire royal wear of black and white, with the Nightray family crest visible on his cape. "It's your daughter's big day. Don't be so gloomy."

"It's not your daughter out there." James cried crocodile tears to his childhood playmate who only rolled his eyes. Over a decade of captivity or not, it seems that James hadn't changed a bit.

"I should hope not." Klaus said irritably. "Besides, both my sons already had their ceremonies. Ethan had his about three years ago." He gestured with his chin towards his younger son who is currently Krista's dance partner before passing her to Draco Malfoy who had approached Krista to ask for a dance. "Besides, you might as well try to calm down. You hadn't forgotten the one aspect about the Coming-of-Age ceremony that solidifies the fact that the child had became an adult, have you?"

James furrowed his brows before he froze when he remembered what _he_ had done during _his_ Coming-of-Age ceremony years ago.

The step into adulthood for the Wiccan children requires them to basically _bed_ someone of their choice during their Coming-of-Age ceremony.

Klaus and Sirius were both restraining James the next moment even as his wine glass hit the marbled floor, spilling the blood everywhere. "Damn it, calm down, James!" Sirius grunted, struggling to restrain his best friend, thankful that Klaus is present—as even Sirius wouldn't be able to do anything against James' vampire strength if he went full out. "It isn't as bad as you think!"

"What do you mean, it isn't as bad? Whoever that bastard is, he's going to deflower my daughter!" James wailed. "I won't have it!"

"Oh, for Morgana's sake…!" Klaus groaned. "You're the le Fey Heir! Act like one! And besides, it's _tradition!"_

"It's the _Coming-of-Age_ ceremony, James." Remus said slowly as if speaking to a particularly demented child. "What do you think happens during those ceremonies? _We_ went through that too when we're seventeen!"

"That's different!"

"How so?" Sirius asked, exasperated.

"It just is!"

* * *

"Your dad's freaking out." Draco can't help grinning as he twirled Krista around in step with the music that had now changed to a slightly more upbeat piece of music as compared to the beginning tunes of a slow waltz. "I think that he'd finally gotten the memo of what you're required to do later."

Krista rolled her eyes, but she is slightly amused at her father's reaction. Sirius did warn her that James had always been overprotective of her, but this is the first time that she really did see his overprotectiveness in action. "He can't have forgotten that it is tradition. I am pretty sure that he did the same during _his_ ceremony—and I'm fairly sure it isn't with my mother."

"He probably _did_ forget." Draco guffawed. "So who is going to be your bed partner?" It is a slightly more polite way of asking whom she's going to bed with for the sake of the ceremony. But it isn't like Krista's ears are that innocent either way. "Ethan?" He questioned, his pale eyes going towards another dancing couple on the floor where Ethan is currently dancing with a really pretty redhead who seems to be from one of the minor Light Elf clans. And from the googly eyes that they're giving each other, Draco wouldn't be surprised if they are mates.

Krista looked almost disgusted at that thought, and Draco snickered. Nothing against Ethan—he is one of the most eligible bachelors amongst their generation, and there are several women all willing to mate with him. But apart from that time during _his_ Coming-of-Age ceremony, Ethan hasn't been with anyone sexually. Not that his older brother didn't teasingly try. Ethan is just waiting for 'the one'—for his mate, and Draco wouldn't be surprised if that pretty elf that he's dancing with is 'the one' for Ethan once she'd reached _her_ maturity.

"No. He's like my brother. And sleeping with my brother is like just _eww."_ Krista looked almost ill at that. While the Nightray family is only _very_ distantly related to the le Fey line, they still are somewhat related. Hence, Ethan and his older brother Evan acted like Krista's older brothers since her arrival at Sin City years ago. It is also why Charlus had requested the headmaster of Nightshades Academy to make Ethan Krista's student mentor when she'd begun her first year at the Academy. "It's Blaise."

Draco looked slightly surprised at that. "You asked him?" he enquired, and Krista nodded. "Well, he's quite professional when it comes to things like this, so he won't cling onto you after that. You're _quite_ popular back when we were still in the Academy."

"Why do you think I even asked him?" Krista scoffed, and Draco snickered.

**XXXXXX**

Ethan Nightray was the first one that Krista saw early the next morning as she made her way back to her apartment in the residential district—feeling thankful for the first time for enhanced healing.

She now understood why Blaise was able to seduce anyone that he wanted to since they were in school—he just had that magic touch. Part of Krista however felt guilty for some reason when she had let Blaise led her to the room that was reserved in Avalon Hall last night for _that_ use. But she had quickly shaken it off.

Ethan had a grin on his face when he'd met Krista—leaning against her door. "Great time last night?" he asked—he could smell Blaise's scent all over his partner. Probably, by this time tomorrow, everyone whom Krista had encounters with today would know whom she'd slept with for her first time.

Krista glared at her partner. "Shut up," she muttered irritably. "What are you doing here anyway?" She looked hopefully at Ethan. "Any word about Jasper?"

Only Krista's closest friends are aware that she'd gotten worried more than six months back when her regular correspondence with Jasper Whitlock had stopped all of a sudden. Krista had assumed in the beginning that he was probably sent to the frontlines or couldn't write or something. But more than six months later, and no word from him, and she is getting worried. And from what Hannah could tell Krista, Jasper hasn't been writing to his worried parents in Houston too.

Ethan shook his head. He had offered to check out Jasper's sudden disappearance as a favour for Krista as he happened to be passing by the Confederate's camp on his way back to Italy from a mission about a month ago. "No hide nor hair of him at the Confederate camp," he reported. "No one knows where he is ever since he'd disappeared without a trace en route back to his camp six months ago. His commanding officer is charging him up for desertion apparently."

Krista frowned. "Jasper wouldn't run away. He is no coward," she said confidently.

"How can you be so certain?" Ethan questioned with a frown. "Honestly, from how the mundane war is going right now, you and I both know that the Confederate Army is losing. It's only a matter of time. It wouldn't surprise me if there _are_ deserters—with some of them maybe going over to the other side in the hopes that it might save them and their families once the war ends."

"Even so, I know Jasper." Krista insisted with conviction. So much so that it almost surprised Ethan. He had never seen Krista show so much emotion and faith in someone before. "He is no coward! He will _never_ run away, even if the odds aren't in his favour! Lord Whitlock taught him better than that." She admitted. Krista had sat in on a few of Jasper's lessons as a kid after all—her views and values about honour during her career as a Nightshades' Enforcer had much influence from Jason Whitlock. "He would rather choose death than choose dishonour. Betrayal isn't something that he would do. Jasper will never run away. You can be sure of that."

Ethan eyed his partner. "…Then it's possible that he was set upon and killed by soldiers from the Union," he said at last, bracing himself for Krista's response. "No one has seen him or even had any news about him ever since his disappearance. It might be entirely possible that he's dead."

That is the fate of all humans after all.

Much to Ethan's surprise, Krista didn't react to that suggestion. The redhead merely shook her head. "I don't think he's dead," she said confidently.

Ethan frowned. "What makes you think so?" he enquired.

Krista had a mysterious smile on her face as she met Ethan's eyes. "…Call it intuition."


	4. Easy is the Descent to Avernus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salem War had officially begun—it is the beginning of the end. Krista begun to have doubts about it—are they truly doing the right thing here?

" _Let the world perish, but let justice be done." - Krista Evans_

**XXXXXX**

Fred and George Weasley listened solemnly to what Krista has to tell them about what she's seen and experienced during her time undercover in the Salems' stronghold.

Much like their two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, the redheaded twins were born with Wiccan magic and were also the only ones in their family to wake their creature blood, and thus, were seen as abominations and cursed by the Salem community that they've grown up with. Even their own family had the same opinion.

But until the twins have overheard their parents plotting with Albus Dumbledore how to 'dispose' of them and their brothers, none of them have ever thought about betraying the Salems. In actual fact, they were extremely resistant to the Wiccans when they were first brought to Sin City as prisoners.

It is only months later after they've proven their loyalty and thus, were able to embrace the Wiccan part of themselves before the twins have stopped being so angry at everything. While their two oldest brothers have accepted the offer from Viktor Krum to undergo Gate Guardian training before taking the positions as official Gate Guardians not even three years ago, Fred and George have declined the offer to become official Nightshades' agents.

Those two are free spirits and didn't like shackling beneath authority. After finishing their magic training beneath Andromeda Tonks and Severus Prince—Wiccan style, the twins have then taken start-up loans to open their own shop in Imperial Street.

Krista Evans had been acquainted with the redheaded twins via their older brothers, seeing as the Enforcers and the Gate Guardians often worked together and all, and hence, was willing to listen to their business plan. It was actually Krista who had suggested that they don't just stick to the joke side, but also create items also suitable for the Nightshades' agents out on the field as a side line. Nightshades' agents already earned a lot on the usual basis, but the Enforcers earned even more as they're more often out on the field than at home.

And thus, Krista was more than willing to loan them half of their start-up cash for their shop as long as 5% of their earnings go to her for the first ten years before she will consider it fully repaid.

Now, here Krista Evans stood years after the four Weasley brothers have taken permanent residence and citizenship in Sin City, standing in the Weasley' twins shop—F&G, with the shop named after their initials.

"I see." Fred sighed after Krista told them what she had seen and observed of the 'family' that they've left behind in Salem. "They've never changed. They're still the same."

"I'm sorry." Krista told them sincerely. "I know that you've harboured some hope that your family might open their eyes. But I honestly don't think it's possible."

"Yeah. I think that both Bill and Charlie have given up on having our family see things in the big picture a long time ago." George commented. He fell silent for several moments. "We gave up on them too when we've overheard them plotting our deaths just because we were born with Wiccan magic, and were also the only ones in our family to inherit creature blood."

Krista looked at the twins. They were still her friends, and while she is really little when the Dursleys were forced to leave town by Lord Whitlock, she could still remember the hatred and contempt from them just because she's different. Nearly every single person in Sin City know what it's like to be hated and detested for something you can't help. But it's another thing entirely if the person hating you is your own family.

"You both know that war has begun, right?" Krista asked carefully, and the twins nodded grimly. "We're bringing the fight straight to the Salems. I don't know if there is any chance that we can let your family live. You know the policy on war for Nightshades."

"We wouldn't expect you to anyway." Fred sighed. "The Salems _did_ kill a lot of ours, or were even directly involved in the ones sanctioned to Burnings by the mundanes. If they are going to be executed, then they got it coming."

Before Krista could say anything to that, the door to the shop swung opened and Ethan Nightray entered, a grim expression on his face as he looked at Krista. The auburn haired dhampir recognised that look on her partner's face immediately— _Trouble._

"What is it?" Krista asked at once.

"Trouble." Ethan responded. He glanced at Fred and George who suddenly seemed to be extremely busy checking on their stock ledger, pretending that they weren't busy listening in. "We need to head to Volterra. The Volturi is asking for us." He locked eyes with Krista. "The Salems have taken one of their own."

**XXXXXX**

Much like how Nightshades and the Wiccans have their own set of laws and hierarchy and even system to make sure that the Darkened—the non-humans doesn't make a show of themselves, the Volturi have their own laws upon the mundane vampires to make sure that _they_ don't make a show of themselves too, especially after the fiasco that is the Roman vampires who are the former vampire rulers.

When the Volturi have first come to power, there is a peace treaty between them and Nightshades. Basically, neither will interfere in the affairs of the other. But if there is an issue in Nightshades' work that has to do with the mundane vampires, the proper protocol is to defer to the Volturi first.

Hence, when word reaches Nightshades and the Enforcers' ears that the Salems have taken the mate of one of the Volturi lords, the Wiccans have hurried their preparations to storm the Salems' stronghold. Aro had sent two of his guards with Ethan and Krista to assist them, as he and his brother have to hold Marcus back from following them, as it was _his_ mate that was taken.

Even the Volturi knew better than to interfere in a fight that Nightshades was involved in. Before the Volturi have come to power and had made Volterra their empire, there was also a time when they have once come to blows with the Wiccans and Nightshades' agents. Suffice to say that the Volturi lords at that time had taken a big slice of humble pie, and had walked away bearing a healthy respect and fear for Nightshades and the Wiccans.

"This will be the last battle." Blaise Zabini remarked, checking on his daggers even as he sat with his fellow Enforcers at Wiccan Square even as several agents were checking and double-checking on their gear. After returning from their undercover mission at Salem, both Blaise and Theo were promoted to the ranks of the Enforcers. "This is the end of the Salems."

"We'll be amongst the first to be sent out." Ethan cleared his throat and addressed the Enforcers, as he _is_ their leader in the end. He glanced at Demetri and Felix. "We'll create the opening that you need once we're at their stronghold. Find whom you need to and bring her home. This is Nightshades' problem. The Volturi doesn't need to bother themselves with it."

Demetri inclined his head politely. "You have our thanks," he murmured.

"'I will never surrender'," Luna Lovegood murmured, fingering her bow, "'I'll free the earth and sky. I will reignite. Death can take those who fight alone. Just hold the line until the end. We will give them Hell'." Her pale blue eyes were cold.

The eight Enforcers exchanged looks and small smirks with each other. Those words that the Light Elf had uttered could be found inscribed on a plaque on the wall of the Enforcers' headquarters, along with a few others. The people of Sin City called it 'headquarters', but it is really just the eastern wing of Nightshades' headquarters where only the Enforcers and the Gate Guardians could enter. The Enforcers occupied the top floor as their base whilst the Gate Guardians had the floor below it.

"All right." Ethan cracked the bones in his neck before meeting with the eyes of the Enforcers. "Let's hunt us some Salems."

* * *

" _Ethan, get down!"_

Ethan spun on his heel, his blade half-buried into the gut of a Salem Witch before his eyes widened and he ducked behind a boulder as _whoosh,_ a stream of hot fire blew past where he had been standing just scant moments before.

A low howl of anguish echoed around the deserted and war beaten plains where Nightshades have cornered the Salems—forcing them back into their stronghold. Krista, Blaise and Theo have been passing information about everything that they knew about the Salems for _years_ after all. They knew enough about the Salems' defences and mechanisms to know just what to do in order to disable it.

"I _thought_ you _said_ that Dragoon demons were extinct?" Ethan gritted his teeth, glaring daggers and knives and everything that is sharp and pointy at Krista who is hiding behind the same boulder that he is, even as he pushed the body of the dead male Salem Witch off his blade.

Krista didn't bother with a reply for several moments even as she snapped her fingers, and blasts of purple lightning tore deep gouges into the lands—also killing several Salem Witches and thus clearing a path for the forces behind them. That's what the Enforcers are good at after all—they aren't the best for nothing.

The eight Enforcers have split up into pairs and have divided themselves so that they are striking at all areas of the Salems' stronghold—ensuring that not a single Salem Witch could escape. Several members of the Darkened that were protected under the Sacred Creed—also aptly known as the Magna Carta have joined in this battle as well.

"I _said_ that they were _'nearly_ extinct', there's a difference!" Krista finally turned her attention back to Ethan, annoyed, pulling out her blade. Ethan opened his mouth to argue, but there was another loud and angry roar from the Dragoon demon that is currently blocking their way to the Salems' stronghold. "Look out, it's coming!"

Ethan cursed even as he threw up a barrier just scant moments before the demonic fire could hit them. The fire reared back as if it struck an invisible wall before there was the sound of something that sounded like a whip hitting leather, and the Dragoon gave out a loud pained roar.

" _Glacio!"_

Several humongous ice shards rained down on the ground just then, easily tearing through the bodies of the Salem Witches. Horrified screams pierced through the night air along with the loud thuds as bodies hit the ground, along with splatters of blood. The Dragoon demon gave out a loud roar of pain even as its large body made a prominent target for the ice shards that tore through its body easily before it toppled over, dead.

Fay Dunbar stood before Krista and Ethan, a small smirk on her face. Within her hands is a silvery-blue whip—clearly made out of the water element. Beside Fay is her Enforcer partner, Blaise Zabini who had his palms stretched out—having cast the ice magic earlier.

"Someone called?" Fay enquired coolly, tugging onto her whip slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the northern side?" Ethan enquired as he and Krista both got to their feet. "What's the situation there?"

"Under control. The Warlocks are handling the situation there. Magnus and Nain are leading them." Blaise responded to Ethan's question. "Neville sent word over the communicator an hour ago that there's a few Dragoon demons sighted in your direction, and we came as support."

"All right. Let's force them back into their village." Krista's eyes hardened even as she snapped her fingers. And with a sharp burst of purple lightning magic, she shot off so quickly that all that her fellow Enforcers could see is a mere blur.

Loud screams of pain echoed all over the battlefield even as Krista separated heads from their bodies—forcing her way into the Salems' stronghold. Then, there was the loud sound of shattering glass even as the shimmering dome around the Salems' village dispersed—the barrier is down.

"We're down to the village." Ethan reported, pressing onto the communicator in his ear. "Let's end this."

Loud cheers reverberated all over the battlefield from the Nightshades' agents and the Darkened that are supporting them in this battle.

This is it. The final battle.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore is _not_ a happy man even as he received distress report after distress report literally every moment—with the Salem scouts informing him that every attempt to stop or delay the Wiccans are failing.

And to make matters worse, the Wiccans have the _abominations—_ the Darkened with them as allies. That only made Albus firm in his belief—that the Wiccans are only leading the world onto a dark path if they've seen fit to ally themselves with the _abominations._ Several of their people are half-human too, he believed. Some even Darkened themselves.

And to make matters worse, the barrier preventing any Wiccan from entering was just torn down an hour ago. Their defences are down. At this rate, their loss is almost assured.

"Sir, the Dragoon demons have been felled!" A frantic Hermione Granger reported to Dumbledore, dirt visible on her face, a panicked expression in those brown eyes.

Ah, sweet Hermione. She is one of the best of the Salems—a marvel at Rune Magic. And it only helps that she'd idolised and had seen Dumbledore as a saviour since he had been the one to bring her to Salem after realising that she's a Witch—also modifying the memories of her abusive parents who were just this close to getting a group of mundanes to burn her at the stake.

"They're useless." Dumbledore sneered, turning his back on Hermione even as he concentrated to bring up another protective dome around the village. It probably won't repel the Wiccans already _in_ the village, but if they can just stop the rest of the Wiccans from entering, there is still a chance at victory. "Round up the Barrier Corps, my dear child, and tell them to concentrate on—"

Whatever that Dumbledore is about to say was cut off when a blade protruded through his chest from behind, and he coughed out copious amounts of blood. Molly Weasley who was one of the Healers healing the injured gave out a loud piercing scream of horror.

Dumbledore turned his head only to see his assailant. Hermione Granger standing behind him, a cold smile tugging at the ends of her lips. And then, a faint ripple swept across her body—almost like ripples across a pond's surface, and the image of Hermione Granger melted away to reveal the petite form of Krista Evans.

"This is for my parents." Krista hissed even as she drove the blade a little deeper into Dumbledore's chest, and he coughed out more blood. "Die and burn in Hell."

Dumbledore gurgled on his own blood. He thought of all his regrets—all the things that he hadn't done. "…Cursed…child…" he choked even as Krista tugged her sword out of his chest, and he crumpled to the ground, never to open his eyes again.

"Dumbledore! He's dead!"

"He's dead! Dumbledore's dead!"

The words echoed over the night air even as the angry Salems rounded on Krista who stood there uncaringly, swinging her sword with a few quick swings—shaking off the excess blood on the glimmering silver-blue blade. She glanced at them with cold green eyes before shaking her head. The dhampir then snapped her fingers, and as one, the surrounding Salems toppled to the ground—paralysed. Light currents of purple lightning ran across their bodies—speaking tales of what Krista had just done to them.

A male Nightshades agent approached Krista just then, specks of blood visible on his uniform and weapons, and he looked exhausted but determined. "We've received word from Neville and Luna. They've found the captives that the Salems have taken. The Volturi vampires that are here have retreated with Lady Didyme—they said that this battle is not theirs to interfere. Theodore and Daphne have sent word too. They've secured the western and northern borders."

"Southern and eastern are secured too." Ethan reported not far away—listening to something that is being said on the communicator in his ear, also clapping magical manacles on a glaring Ronald Weasley who is one amongst the group of Salems that he had just felled with little to no trouble—assisted in part by Krista who had played an extremely big distraction. He exchanged looks with Krista who nodded, sheathing her blade into the sheathe on her back. "I think we're done here."

"Send word to all forces." Krista told the Nightshades' agent. "Round up all the surviving Salems and restrain them. This battle is over."

**XXXXXX**

The warlocks involved in the war have taken care of transporting all the surviving Salems via Dimension Rips straight to Sin City. The agents with Intelligence were on standby when the first ones have come through, and have immediately taken the Salems to Tartarus—the prison cell of Nightshades. The Gate Guardians have ensured that the numerous manacles and spells on the Salems were enough to prevent their escape before they have arranged amongst themselves a guard duty routine for Tartarus, juggling that duty together with the Intelligence agents.

The dead and the injured of Nightshades as well as the Darkened were rounded up and counted. The dead bodies were sent off via the burning pyres, as is the Wiccans' custom—by sending their dead through to the afterlife via a baptism of fire.

The injured meanwhile were all hoarded up at Asclepius' Hoard, also more commonly known as the Hoard—the Hospital.

Nightshades were all running themselves ragged since the war with the Salems had ended however, as they were trying to get any information out of them. A trial date for the surviving Salems hadn't been decided yet as Nightshades was still trying to determine if they could get any useful information. Until that is determined, the Wiccan Council had agreed to postpone the trial dates.

Krista knew from Ethan and Viktor, the leader of the Gate Guardians that Bill, Charlie, Fred and George have been to see their family—one of the Salems that have survived and were brought back as prisoners of war.

The visit apparently didn't go well, as the four Weasleys were strangely tight-lipped after that, and Bill and Charlie have even declined Xatis Nightray's offer to spare their family's lives in account of their years of service and loyalty rendered to Sin City and Nightshades.

Charlie had later told Krista and Ethan that Bill had argued with Xatis, stating that he shouldn't dismiss the sacrifices and blood of their brothers and sisters just because some of the Salems have been their family members.

Everyone knew the fate that would likely befall on the Salem members, but no one spoke about it within the Weasleys' earshot. Even so, everyone in Sin City knew that things are going to be much worse for the next couple of years as they recovered, before they even got better.

**XXXXXX**

Hermione Granger was one of the first amongst the underage Salems to be brought into the interrogation room of Intelligence. Or at least, 'underage' in the Salems' view only. To the Wiccans, the moment they see their first battle and drew their first blood or taken their first life, they are adults, regardless of the age. For most of them, it is even before they entered Nightshades Academy.

The Salem Witch was bound hand and foot, with magic restraining manacles also clapped around her wrists, the binding chains wrapped around her wrists all the way to her elbows. She was also Marked with several restraining runes that prevents her from doing anything apart from breathe, walk, talk and eat unless Nightshades permits it.

One of the differences in spell usage that the Wiccans differ from the Salems is that the Wiccans uses Runes as part of their magic. The Salems meanwhile still stick to using a wand to channel magic whilst the Wiccans no longer need to—they've already long moved on from the time of Merlin when the magic practitioners of that time requires a staff or a wand as a focal point for their magic.

"Well, let us start." Justin Finch-Fletchley remarked, being one of the Intelligence agents apart from Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who are acting as the interrogators for one Hermione Jean Granger. "Hermione Jean Granger, currently 17. You're the leader of the Rune Forces of the Salems, are you not?" Justin read off a clipboard even as Hannah Abbott leaned against the door to the interrogation room, arms crossed, staring at Hermione with distrust.

Hermione continued to give them the silent treatment, glaring with hatred visible in her eyes.

Susan who is acting as the scribe for the interrogation sighed, "Look, I'm saying this for your own good, all right?" The redheaded elf told Hermione who had her long bushy brown hair shorn off to just below her earlobes, with Susan pointing her pen at the brunette. And like all the Salems' prisoners-of-war, Hermione had on a standard white uniform with short sleeves and a hood, with a black restraining manacle visible around her neck. "Otherwise, it is back to Tartarus for you, and the next interrogators you get won't be quite so gentle. No sane person wants to tangle with the Enforcers tonight." Hermione's brown eyes widened a slight fraction when she realised who the next round of interrogators are going to be if she continued with the silent treatment. "They're all in a shitty mood for several months now. And trust me, they won't be as gentle if they get their hands on you."

"You're going to kill me either way. So why should I tell you anything? You killed Dumbledore!" Hermione retorted, hatred visible in her eyes.

Justin leaned back into his chair, unconcerned even as Hermione glared at them with hatred and rage visible in her brown orbs. If looks could kill, the three Nightshades agents would have combusted on the spot. "So the girl finally talks." Justin remarked. "You have a tongue after all. And killed Dumbledore? _You_ Salems killed more of our people than we did yours, so you're one to talk about killing!" Hermione flinched as Justin slammed a hand down onto the table, also slamming several grisly pictures onto the table before her. "And we've also never once sold out a single one of you to the mundanes, knowing perfectly well what they would do!" He said harshly.

"It's now only a matter of time before a repeat of the Salem Witch Hunts begin again, no thanks to you lot." Susan added, eyes narrowing even as Hermione paled as she was forced to look at the pictures—pictures of the bodies of their dead that Nightshades was able to retrieve after the mundanes were done with them.

"The Enforcers along with several of Nightshades' agents have been running ragged for _months_ now, trying to fix whatever that they could." Hannah remarked from the door. "What else did you Salems do or say? Or do you really want us to hand you over to the Enforcers? Trust me, they won't be quite as gentle. And may the Morrigan be with you if you should ever get Krista _or_ Ethan as your interrogators. Those two aren't the Enforcers' leaders for nothing. They didn't get to where they are, or become as feared as they are now by being soft."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in anger when Krista's name passed Hannah's lips. All of Salem knew the entire story when Krista, Blaise and Theo have broken out the vampire that had been keeping Merlin's Heart stabilised, also killing Umbridge and crippling Fudge on the way out. Their names have been on the Salems' most wanted list ever since, but much to their frustration, not a single Salem had been able to find them.

Hermione then stiffened as Justin pointed a silver dagger at her—the pointed end of said dagger just mere inches away from her left eye. Justin's face was unsmiling as he stared at her coldly. Susan and Hannah's faces didn't even twitch.

"Start talking before I gouge your eyes out." Justin said coldly. "Before being followed by your fingers, and then your legs. And maybe your arms. And if you don't believe me, feel free to try me. Are we going to do this the hard way? Or do you want to save yourself some pain?"

"I… I…" Hermione stared at Justin in fear before glancing at Hannah and Susan who didn't look bothered in the least. They stared back at Hermione coldly. Is this what the Wiccans are? They're so… _cold._ So inhumane. "…I'll tell you what I know."

**XXXXXX**

"I call the Court to session." Theodore Tonks, the head Spirit Guardian, and also guardian for Hel's realm announced.

The Courts—the courthouse where Nightshades always held their trials were full for the first time in history—all the benches were filled, and there were even several standing near the doors just so that they could be in attendance. Black and silver banners with both the golden rune symbols of Nightshades and the Wiccans were draped over the walls.

It had been months since the Salem War had ended, and it is now late winter. The sun was shining brightly outside for the first time in days, with the sunlight that is streaming in through the stained glass windows shimmering across the long benches that had been set up to face the raised dais at the fore of the room, where Theodore Tonks sat, dressed in his black and silver robes, marking him as a Spirit Guardian. And like the rest of the Spirit Guardians, black markings of runes ran down his arms like snakes.

A long table one level below the raised dais was the shared table for the Wiccan Council who also served as jury for any trial serious enough to call upon them. Klaus Nightray, representing the vampires; Lucius Malfoy, representing the Draconians; Tom Riddle, representing the humans; Fenrir Grayback, representing the werewolves; Xenophilius Lovegood, representing the elves and the veelas; Franklin Longbottom, representing the nymphs; and Nain, a member of the Warlock High Council, representing the warlocks.

And in the accused stand where Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory, members of the Gate Guardians stood guard were the surviving members of the former Salem Council. Like all the prisoners-of-war, they were all shackled with magic restraining manacles that were clapped around their wrists behind them, with the binding chains wrapped around their arms heavily. Black Restraining Runes were also visible on their skin—preventing their escape. Each of them also wore the standard white uniform for prisoners—with short sleeves and a hood, also with a black restraining manacle visible around their necks.

Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour stood in the accused stand. All of them looked pale and strained, with dark bags beneath their eyes. Faint bruises were also visible on their bodies—clearly, their interrogators haven't been really gentle with them. Cornelius Fudge was also missing his right hand, and thus, his wrist manacles were attached to the chains around his waist. Most likely, the Salems haven't been able to reattach his hand after Krista had made her escape with Blaise and Theo back then when she'd ordered Garm to rip his hand off.

Jameson Le Fey, also more commonly known as James Potter sat in the seat reserved for the Le Fey line, with his father next to him. Beside him were the seats for the Black family: Sirus with his back straight and holding his head high. On either side of him were Andromeda, Narcissa, Regulus and Nymphodora—being seated from eldest to youngest. In the seat before the Le Fey family was Xatis Nightray. Remus and Severus were both seated beside James.

And by the large ornate double doors near the entrance, James could just see Ethan Nightray, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott—all three dressed in their black Enforcers' hooded coats with the golden symbols for Nightshades and the Enforcers visible on the back. Apart from those three as well as Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory, there weren't any others from either the Enforcers or the Gate Guardians that he could see. There was no sign anywhere of his daughter either.

Tom Riddle got to his feet; like the other members of the Wiccan Council, he wore a long white frock coat with black edges across the edges with a decorated standing collar. The head Necromancer looked grim even as he gazed around the room, a clipboard in his hand.

"The accused standing court here before the Assembly is as follows," he called out in a steady voice, "formerly of the Salem Council—Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour. They are to be the representatives for the Salem survivors, informing their fellow comrades of the terms that the Assembly issued upon them for the crimes upon the Darkened and the Wiccans."

A faint murmur rippled across the court. Standing to the side of the accused stand, with his partner and also leader of the Gate Guardians on the other side, Cedric Diggory can't help but feel pity for the three Salems whom he is guarding. Nearly everyone in the Court were glaring at them with eyes like knives. The fact that it is _Cedric_ and _Viktor_ who were the ones chosen out of everyone in the Gate Guardians to escort them to the Courts isn't lost on the half-Fae. It is probably to ensure that those three at least survives long enough to stand trial.

It isn't just Nightshades who is furious with the Salems for their reasons in waging this senseless war to the point that they told the mundanes who some of them were, thus causing them to be burned at the stake. The Clans of the Darkened—those protected under Nightshades' decree of the Sacred Creed were angry too, especially the Elf Clans as they've lost a great number of their kinsmen to the Salems over the last several years.

And all for what? Just because the Salems were resentful that the Wiccans are growing both in number and power, whilst for them, it is the opposite? All of Sin City knew within hours what had driven Albus Dumbledore and the Salems to strive for the Wiccans' destruction, and to say that they are upset is an understatement.

"Do the accused have anything to say?" Theodore Tonks questioned, looking towards where the three Salems were standing.

Cornelius Fudge was pale and shaking. Arthur Weasley looked both pained and angry, but he kept his head down. Rufus Scrimgeour however kept his head high and the expression in his eyes was one of fury and hatred.

"We won't beg!" Rufus said fiercely. "We are a proud people! We are the Salems! We have been around ever since the time of King Arthur and the Wizard Merlin! We have history as old as Magic herself! We will not beg! We did no wrong!"

Angry murmurs ran around the room, and on either side of the accused stand, Cedric and Viktor tensed, one hand falling onto the blades by their sides.

Klaus Nightray was the next to get to his feet. "Do you deny that you're the cause for all the loss of life for both the Wiccans and the Darkened? Also that you're directly the cause of the near death for the Heir to the Le Fey line, Jameson Le Fey? And that you've bastardised the usage of Merlin's Heart, turning a tool of protection into one of destruction?"

Arthur Weasley was the one to speak this time. And in the seats, Fred and George both looked stricken. "We did no wrong!" The Weasley head said fiercely. "It was for the greater good!"

"Then you do not deny that it was the _Salems_ who sold out the identities of several of our people to the mundanes, thus also causing the mundanes to burn them at the stake?" Klaus questioned coolly. "Also adding to the list of crimes is your abduction of Lady Didyme, wife and mate to one of the Volturi Kings?"

"It was for the greater good." Arthur insisted stubbornly, and angry murmurs rippled across the room. Viktor Krum unsheathed his sword partially as a silent warning; with the Gate Guardian staring at any who seemed to be wondering if they should try offing the Salems in the room with a warning look.

James sighed, and next to him, Charlus gazed at his son solemnly. Both men knew the likeliest verdict that would be laid down now. For a moment, Charlus wondered if perchance, his granddaughter had known the verdict for the Salems, and that is why she isn't here.

Theodore Tonks nodded grimly even as he locked eyes with the members of the Wiccan Council who all nodded as one, though Nain doesn't look happy. "Very well. So mote it be! I shall henceforth lay down the verdict," he announced. "The adults of the Salems are to be executed at noon tomorrow at Wiccan Square." The three Salems suddenly looked as if they've just swallowed a lemon. Fred and George Weasley looked as if they're about to be sick. "As for the children of the Salems, we the Wiccans aren't heartless enough to make them share in their parents' fates—we don't lay the sins of the father onto the child."

Theodore Tonks locked cold and unforgiving eyes with each of the Salems. "Henceforth, _their_ punishment will be as follows: their Marks will be stripped—they will henceforth have no protection whatsoever against the spirits of the dead. A Binding Curse will be placed upon each of them—from the oldest Salem child right down to the youngest infant. The children of the Salems will never be able to access their Gift of Magic ever again." Arthur Weasley looked about to be sick to the stomach—that is a fate that is worse than death to the Salems, and there is still more to come? What could be worse? "They'll also be each Marked with the Mark of Cain—the Wrath of Heaven, to be cursed as Eternal Wanderers of the Earth. They'll also be Marked with a Ring Binding Curse." By the doors, Blaise's eyes widened with shock. "The history and the name of the Salems will henceforth die out—it will be like they've never existed. No Salem will be able to raise a hand against another Wiccan or a Darkened that is protected under the Sacred Creed. Our doors to our lands will also be shut to them forevermore. This is to be the punishment for the Salems!"

The banging of the mallet onto the gravel is like the signalling for the end of the Salem line.

Cedric Diggory closed his eyes even as the Courts echoed with voices that seemed almost inaudible to him. If this was peace and victory, he thought, then maybe war and fighting was better after all.

Is this really true justice?

* * *

Krista was waiting on the bridge linking the courthouse of the Courts with the rest of Sin City when Ethan, Blaise and Theo approached the redhead. Unlike the three boys however, the petite dhampir had on a white blouse with an opened decorated collar and black pants, with the choker identifying her as one of the Enforcers visible around her slender neck. Black fingerless gloves were visible on her hands, with black combat boots on her feet, and she had her short sword attached to a holster at the back of her waist.

Krista glanced at Ethan, Blaise and Theo even as they approached with solemn looks on their faces, not getting up from her current posture where she is leaning with her arms against the sides of the bridge—gazing over the view of Sin City.

"How is it?" Krista questioned, slowly straightening up.

Ethan shrugged. "Verdict's been laid down," he announced. "The adults are to be executed at noon tomorrow at Wiccan Square. We'll probably be informed who is going to do it in a few hours as the Gate Guardians are presiding. As for those that aren't of age yet—basically, the Salem children, their Marks will be stripped—they will henceforth have no protection whatsoever against the spirits of the dead. A Binding Curse will also be placed on them—they will never be able to access their magic ever again."

"They'll also be placed with Cain's Mark—Heaven's Wrath." Theo added. "The _Mark of Cain._ They'll be cursed as Eternal Wanderers—doomed to wander the land forever and ever."

Krista grimaced as she heard the verdicts laid down. "'And the Lord said unto him, therefore whosoever slayeth Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold. And the Lord set a Mark upon Cain, lest any finding him should kill him'." Krista quoted the passage that she remembered, and the three males nodded grimly. "But that's not all, right? The Assembly isn't exactly known for their forgiving nature. And the Salems have done too much to us for them to be lenient. If our positions were reversed, they likely wouldn't do any less to us."

"No." Blaise shook his head. "The Salems will also be placed with a Rune Curse—the Ring Binding Curse." Krista stared at him with shock. A Rune Curse is a very specialised brand of Wiccan magic—used as a form of Punishment Magic. As far as Krista is aware, only the Enforcers and the Gate Guardians knew that brand of magic. "The history and name of the Salems will die out—it will be like they've never existed. No Salem will be able to raise a hand against any Wiccan or a Darkened that is protected under the Sacred Creed. Our doors to our lands will also be shut to them. It is the ultimate punishment."

"Basically, they're our slaves, are you saying?" Krista questioned, and she sighed. "It's like the time of the Roman invasion all over again."

A muscle twitched in Ethan's cheek even as he leaned against the side of the bridge next to Krista, staring up at the winter skies. "After one of the Romans' many wars against the Carthage, they demanded that the Carthage pay them tribute," he murmured, having been a history buff since his time as a student, and he knew both mundane and Wiccan history backwards and forwards. "One of their demands is the abandonment of their armies, and that the land of Carthage be sowed with salt. And so, the once great and proud empire fell to the Romans. But the Carthaginians never forgot this humiliation. This hatred of Rome sparked another war in the end, and that war ended in death and slavery." Ethan concluded heavily.

Krista gave out a bitter laugh. "I don't know what is right anymore," she admitted. _"Fiat justica, pereat mundus."_ She recited one of the phrases that Nightshades follow. "'Let the world perish, but let justice be done'. But is this really true justice? Aren't we just creating more hatred in the end? Are we even doing the right thing?"

Ethan sighed, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we're going to have a lot to do from now on. Half the lands are still ravaged with the effects of Merlin's Heart—we need to revive the magic in those lands and fix the nature lines somehow."

"And there's still the concern about the second coming of the Salem Witch Hunts due to this war." Theo pointed out. "We would probably be called in for a meeting about this soon."

"Yeah, I know." Krista responded, still looking down at Sin City. _"Descensus facilis Averno est,"_ she whispered, _"easy is the descent to Hell."_ She tightened her left hand into a fist. "…Jasper, where are you?"


	5. Vindictive Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch Hunts are getting worse daily. And when Krista receives a mission to rescue two of their own from being executed by the mundanes, it was then when people from her past started catching up to her once more.

_Mors certa, hora incerta  
_ _(Death is certain, its hour is uncertain)_

**XXXXXX**

The remaining Salem survivors were soon due to be sent off via the Dimension Rips two days after the mass execution.

And it is also the day when Nightshades held the Burning ceremony for their dead—with the Wiccan society believing that when the bodies of their dead is enshrouded in flames, the souls will be sent to the side of the Morrigan.

"Damn. I really don't feel good about this." Blaise Zabini murmured from where he is standing with the rest of his fellow Enforcers—with all of them watching the flames cackling amongst the large pile of firewood in the middle of Wiccan Square.

"The Salems?" Fay Dunbar glanced at her partner knowingly, and Blaise shrugged. "Yeah, I don't feel good about it either." The water nymph admitted. "It'll come back to bite us one day."

"The Assembly did what they could to neutralise the Salem threat to us." Neville Longbottom pointed out. "It might be a bit too much, but not even they would condone killing children—though it's not like they are really children by this point." He added.

"…Kris and Ethan don't seem to agree with the sentencing however—the ones handed down to the Salem children." Luna Lovegood added at last. "But even they agree that a harsh sentence _has_ to be given—given what the Salems have done to all of us. If we showed leniency, it will only allow the different clans to walk all over us." Given what Nightshades do, they need fear as an extreme motivator—similar to what the Volturi does to keep the mundane vampires in line. "But what the Assembly has done to the Salem children…" The elf sighed. "I kind of understand what Krista meant by saying that she doesn't know what is right and wrong anymore. If this is truly peace and justice, then maybe war and fighting is better after all."

Daphne Greengrass cracked a small smile. "…Funny, that's what Cedric said to me after the sentencing."

"Krista and Ethan are the ones overseeing the Salems being sent through the Rips, aren't they?" Neville mused; his head turning towards the direction of the nearest exit to Sin City where he knew is where the Salem children would be sent through the Rips that day.

"Yeah. I actually offered to do it for Kris." Fay added, a pensive frown on her face, "but she refused. It has to be hard on her." She added. "I mean, she _was_ undercover amongst the Salems for what—four years? They aren't some faceless people whom she could execute or condemn to an eternity of a cursed existence without feeling anything. She _knows_ them."

Theo and Blaise exchanged looks with each other. Krista had refused to let the pair go with her and Ethan when the Enforcers have received an order from Xatis that at least two Enforcers have to oversee Magnus opening the Dimension Rip to send the Salem children through.

There's always this risk with undercover assignments. Normally, most Nightshades agents will have no problems performing assassinations and executions—because the people are those whom they only know the names of. But it's different if those people have names and faces whom you know—names that you could put a face to.

Even still, the Enforcers know Krista well. All the Enforcers formed a tightly kit pack with each other—regardless of the year that they've graduated from when they were still with the Academy, or even the clan and species that they belonged to. The Enforcers knew Krista well enough by now to know that she would never have asked any of the Enforcers to perform an unpleasant job like this if she could do it herself. Even the interrogations with the Salems a few months ago—Krista would have done it herself if she could if Xatis hadn't needed the Enforcers out on the field more to fix the damage that the Salem war had wrought.

In the end, it falls to Intelligence to perform the Salem interrogations; and Susan and Hannah have later admitted to the Enforcers that while it isn't a pleasant job—especially after Justin had to resort to gouging someone's eye out just to make them talk—it is tonnes better than making Krista do it.

"We're going to be in for a rough time ahead." Neville concluded at last heavily.

* * *

The expressions on the two Nightshades agents standing by one of the High Warlocks was like stone even as they eyed the group of Salem survivors who were all glaring at them. If looks could kill, the Nightshades pair would be six feet under. The hands of the agents continually twitched towards their sides where their swords were sheathed—both of them just itching for an excuse to whip their swords out and kill the Salems.

Magnus the High Warlock was silent, standing by whilst waiting for the Enforcer pair to arrive before he opens the Dimension Rip. He knows that the Enforcers as a whole do not agree with the 'cursed sentencing' that the Assembly has handed down to the Salem children. However, all of Sin City have agreed that it is necessary—as the Salems have done too much to be released just like that. By basically enslaving the survivors, they are preventing another repeat of the Salem war—as years worth of beliefs in the whole 'light versus dark' thing isn't that easily written over.

"We will never forget this." Ronald Weasley spat with fury, hatred visible in his eyes even as he stood with his sister and his surviving friends—with all the Salem children dressed in the same white uniform with short sleeves and a hood that they wore throughout their time in captivity.

The only difference from then is that the Salem children were no longer chained. However, thick black runes were visible on their lower arms, with it pulsing red gently—the restraining runes that would prevent them from even raising a hand against the Wiccan Sect and those under their protection, with also the same runes stripping them of their magic—a gift that they have been born with. A faint rune was also vaguely visible on each of their foreheads—the Mark of Cain that would forever curse them as Eternal Wanderers of the land.

It is the ultimate punishment for the proud sect that were so fond of looking down on those whom they feel is lower than them—as what Theodore Tonks had stated when he had handed down the sentence.

"I should hope not." One of the Nightshades agents scoffed, "you shouldn't forget the number of our people whom _you_ killed—the blood of our people that is on _your_ hands!" His lips curled into a cruel smirk. "Fitting punishment really—that your lives will be chained to the earth and you will no longer be able to raise a hand against us. Also that your magic has been stripped from you. How does it feel to be powerless, Salem? Now you can live as a cursed mundane as you wander the land like how Cain did himself eons ago."

Hermione flinched as she recalled the moment when those runes were applied to her skin forcibly, and her magic was ripped from her painfully. Ginny, Ron's only surviving sibling apart from his four older brothers who have Wiccan magic—and whom his entire family had disowned years ago—flinched next to her, and tried her best to hide herself behind Hermione.

"You—"

" _Enough!"_ A sharp voice tore through the air like a knife through hot butter even as the two Nightshades agents reached for their swords.

As one, all those present turned towards the direction where the voices have came from only to see Krista Evans and Ethan Nightray both walking towards them. The pair were dressed in casual clothes for once—not wearing the familiar black and silver colours that identify them as someone from Nightshades' Enforcers.

However, Hermione could just spy the slight bulge of a short sword of some kind in the holster attached to the back of Krista's waist, and Ethan clearly had his own sword by his hip. Even in casual clothing, no Nightshades agent worth their salt would walk about unarmed. And even without their weapons, they are not wholly defenceless, Hermione knew.

They aren't the Regulators of the Shadow Society for nothing.

"Krista. Ethan." Magnus nodded to them in relief. He thought for sure that he is going to have to use his magic to separate both sides if a fight should break out—it wouldn't do to have the Salems killed before he had even sent them to wherever it is that they're going after all.

Krista and Ethan nodded to Magnus politely before turning their attention back towards the group of Salems along with the pair of Nightshades agents present. "We told you to watch them—not pick a fight with them!" Ethan reprimanded sharply, and the Nightshades pair looked abashed. "Both sides have done enough. Enough damage has been done. Enough is enough."

"There has been enough blood shed. Enough hatred and malice." Krista added. Her emerald green eyes looked exhausted, and Magnus wondered for a moment just when it was when the pair before him have slept. Sure, they require less sleep than humans, but they still do require them. "We will have no more of this." She turned her gaze towards the Salem children, ignoring the hatred-filled gaze from the entire group. Finally, she reached within her pocket and drew out a white envelope sealed with a red wax seal, handing it to a surprised Ginny. "It's from your brothers. Whether you want to read it or not or tear it up—that is up to you. I told them that I would take it to you—not that I would make you read it."

"We don't want—"

"Thank you." Ginny mumbled, holding onto the envelope like it's her lifeline, interrupting Ron who is most likely going to begin on another of his tirades about how his older siblings are evil and all that.

"Who the hell cares what—" Whatever that Ronald Weasley is about to say is cut off as he hissed in pain, bending double over himself as he clutched at the side of his neck where the black runes etched into his skin is now glowing a bright brilliant red.

"I should also warn you that the runes you lot are Marked with also prevents you from _speaking_ and _thinking_ out against Nightshades—not just _acting_ out." Ethan said tiredly. "Every time you even try to think, speak or even plot against us, the runes would activate. That is the Ring Binding Curse—the ultimate punishment."

"So what? We're your slaves now?" Cho Chang demanded rudely, tears prickling at the sides of her eyes, ignoring the nudges on either side of her from her friends who were trying to urge her to keep quiet before the Nightshades agents loses patience. "You control what we do?"

"Live or die—the choice is yours." Krista's matter-of-fact tone of voice silenced them all. "You plotted against us for long enough. Now take a good long look at what you've done and condemned the entire world to. And I sincerely hope for all your sakes that you at least have enough brains to stay out of our way and to never come into contact with us again. Live as a mundane if you want—though I don't have to tell you that you might want to avoid having the mundanes realise that you never age—the Mark of Cain literally makes you Eternal Wanderers. You will live until the end of time." Ignoring the Salems' paling faces, she turned towards Magnus who is looking solemn. "Send them through."

Magnus nodded. "I don't know where this is going to drop you—but it will be far from any Wiccan affiliated territory," he warned the Salems. "Good bye, and may we never meet again." With a snap of his fingers, similar runic circles of light appear beneath the feet of the Salems; and as one, they each vanished.

"…It's done." Ethan said heavily. "Damn it…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Mors certa, hora incerta. (Death is certain, its hour is uncertain)."_ He murmured the familiar phrase to all of Sin City.

"Are we doing the right thing here?" Krista asked at last, but she never received an answer. She looked up at the sky that is a bright cornflower blue that day. "…Jasper, if it's you, what would you have done?" She whispered.

**XXXXXX**

Jasper Whitlock has no idea just how many years have passed since. Five years? Ten years?

Time is but a fleeting moment to a vampire that would never age or die after all. And since his time with Maria, he had seen countless young vampires die—all being executed by his hand after they've outlived their usefulness to Maria—wearing out their super strength as a newborn vampire.

The one sole exception has to be…

"Hey Major, what are you doing?" Peter grinned at his best friend and brother in all but blood even as he entered the tent that he shared with Jasper ever since the latter had managed to convince Maria to keep Peter alive even after he'd finished his first year as a vampire.

The two looked remarkably similar as well—both have blond hair; though Jasper's is more of a honey blond, with Peter's hair being more of a silver blond. Both are also lean and muscular, and while Peter too have some scars visible on his arms that spoke of his skill with taking down fellow vampires, his scars aren't as numerous in number as Jasper's.

"…Hey." Jasper nodded to Peter before he turned his gaze back towards the handmade thread woven bracelet resting on his palm. It was woven with dark blue, black and silver threads, and even though it has likely been years since, the bracelet still looks new—like it had just been made.

"Is that handmade?" Peter asked curiously.

Jasper gave a small smile. "…Yeah. Krista made this for me before I left for the Confederate army when I was still human," he told Peter. "As a kind of good luck charm." Krista had always been good with her hands after all. "It's the last memento I had of her." He added almost sadly. "…I don't think I'll ever see her again."

… _I'm sorry for breaking my promise—_

Peter said nothing for several moments, not knowing what to say. He knew—from the bits and pieces that he had picked up throughout the years that Jasper has been in love with one person and one person only whom he knew as a human. Despite Maria's constant advances and attempts, Jasper has refuted every single one of them—refusing to so much as look at her as a potential lover. And no wonder—after all, Maria had destroyed his life—the same way that she had destroyed countless.

Jasper would likely willingly get himself torn to pieces first before he would share his bed with Maria. After all, she had ripped Jasper away from his childhood sweetheart—thus destroying any chances that he had of seeing her again.

"…We'll be moving further south by the way." Peter said, suddenly remembering what Maria had sent him to find Jasper for. "The witch hunts that the humans are carrying out are coming closer to our direction. Not that they _can_ destroy us, but Maria has decided that the headache from the Volturi isn't worth the trouble if the humans should stumble across us."

"…Yeah. All right." Jasper nodded before slipping the bracelet within his pocket. _'…Sorry, Krista.'_

**XXXXXX**

Xatis Nightray didn't seem to be in too good a mood when he had summoned Krista and Ethan to his office on a Wednesday morning, and they entered only to see Draco, Justin as well as Susan present. The remaining three looked just as clueless as Krista and Ethan the purpose behind the summons; and as one, all five turned towards Xatis.

Honestly, Krista has no idea just how many years have passed since the end of the Salem war. And true to their predictions, the witch hunts have started up not long after the end of the Salem war no thanks to the stupid antics of the Salem sect that in turn results in every single being belonging to the Shadow Society all going into hiding.

The High Warlocks as well as the Wiccan Council of Sin City have put up the strongest barriers and wards that they could to prevent the mundanes from chancing upon them or even finding them. And from what Krista had heard from her father and grandfather, the High Warlocks have done the same for the Volturi's stronghold.

Since they've sent off the Salem children to who knows where, there hasn't been so much as a peep from them to be heard however; and Krista sincerely hoped that this meant that they have the common sense to keep a low profile and stay out of anything supernatural. Not only do they no longer have their magic, but they have no defences against the negative energies of the dead either.

"Is there something wrong, Xatis?" Draco Malfoy was the first one to break the silence after ten minutes of awkward silence passed with Xatis Nightray continuing to glare holes at the file in his hand.

"…I've received a report from some of our guys in Intelligence who have gone to investigate a series of witch hunts in western America." Xatis said at last, peeling his eyes away from his file to look at the five before him. With the words 'witch hunt', all five agents knew at once that this isn't going to end well. "It's not good news, I'm afraid." He warned. "One of the pro-supernatural mundane towns got their hands on two of our own." He looked from face to face. "It's Flora and Hestia." Xatis looked directly at Krista and Ethan as he said so, and the pair paled.

"…I thought that I hadn't seen them around for some time, but I assumed that they're just busy with…clan business." Krista grimaced, pinching at the bridge of her nose, careful not to let slip the Carrow twins' allegiance to their clan.

"How on earth did they even get themselves caught?" Susan wondered, having remembered the Carrow twins from her time in the Academy. The twins were extremely vicious in battle, and just as bloodthirsty. Thus, by the time that they've finished their first year at the Academy, rarely anyone wishes to go up against the twins during combat lessons—especially during swordsmanship lessons.

To do so is just asking for a trip to the Infirmary.

"Hold on." Draco frowned, trying to remember a conversation that he had with the twins once during Samhain when they were still in school. "Aren't Flora and Hestia Fey? I remember them mentioning it once when we were still in school. And they _do_ look a little similar to Justin and Cedric."

There are quite a few Fey (or faeries) in their year and even in the years above and below them when they were still in the Academy. Cedric Diggory, while not a full-blooded Fey—with his mother being the Fey and his father being a Selkie (and Ethan honestly has no wish to know just how that union came about), is technically part of the Faerie Court as his mother had been a high ranked Fey in the Seelie Queen's court before she had married Cedric's father.

However, as Cedric isn't a full-blooded Fey, he is dismissed as unimportant by the Faerie Court—particularly by the warriors of the Court. It might be a little insulting—especially to the proud people of Nightshades, but the Fey of the Seelie Court have always preferred full-blooded Fey to the half-blooded ones.

The Fey don't really mean anything bad by it. It is just part of their own law—one set in place even before there is any sort of alliance amongst those of the Shadow Society. Those that serves in the Seelie Queen's court has to be a full-blooded Fey because of the blood wards and Fey spells surrounding their territory.

Privately however, Cedric and his parents were actually relieved that he didn't have to serve the Seelie Queen, as she is a little too manipulative for his liking.

All the Fey were manipulative creatures with silver tongues—they have hundreds of ways to get around promises and playing with words. Thus, if one wishes to wrangle a promise from a Fey, they have to be careful with how they make the Fey craft it; for even though a Fey can never lie, they have ways to play with the loopholes in their words. It is one reason why the honourable Selkies have never gotten along with the manipulative Fey.

"They're not really related, and they belonged to different branches of the Faerie Court." Ethan corrected Draco absently. "Justin belongs to the Seelie Court—though when he joined Nightshades as an agent, he was released from his duties to the Seelie Queen as is part of our agreement with them. They never claimed Cedric as he is only part Fey; thus, he is unimportant in their eyes. On the other hand, Flora and Hestia are different from Justin."

"How so?" Susan asked with a frown.

"They're not just any Fey, Sue." Krista said with a heavy sigh. "Unlike Justin and Cedric, Flora and Hestia belongs to the _Unseelie Court—_ the darkly inclined faeries. Unlike their counterparts from the Seelie Court, the Unseelie Court are warriors—each and every single one of them. Unlike their counterparts from the Seelie Court, the ones from the Unseelie Court will _never_ lie. They are bloodthirsty beings; it is true—but they are also true warriors. They are proud and honourable. It is why we of Nightshades gets along better with the Unseelie Court than we do with those from the Seelie Court."

Krista then glanced at Xatis who gave a curt nod silently—giving her the permission to tell their comrades the affiliation of the Carrow twins. As part of the Fey's agreement with the Wiccan sect crafted eons ago—even before Nightshades' establishment, anyone who joins the Wild Hunt will have their identities concealed. Apart from the head of Nightshades as well as the members of the Wiccan Council and the High Warlocks, typically, only the Enforcers will know who the members of the Wild Hunt are.

"Flora and Hestia ride with the Wild Hunt, Sue." Susan's eyes went wide at the implications, along with Justin and Draco. Harming a member of the Wild Hunt will invite nothing but the wrath of the Unseelie King upon your head. Unlike the Seelie Court, the Unseelie Court cares not if you are human or a Downworlder. Harm even one member of the Wild Hunt, and you'll be better off wishing for the Morrigan or for Hel to take you instead. "The Unseelie King claimed them for his Wild Hunt the moment they've graduated. They're one of his best warriors. If Flora and Hestia have indeed landed in the hands of the mundanes, we need to act fast." Krista concluded heavily. "If we don't handle this, the Hunt will. And they'll do things messy."

"And honestly, we already have witch hunts happening all up and down all over the world." Justin said with a frown. "All of Nightshades have been stretched thin to just retrieving those of our people who have landed in the hands of mundanes. Whether we like it or not, we _cannot_ use our powers against the mundanes."

"Well, the Enforcers are the sole exception to that—though not that they really need it." Draco added snidely.

Krista sighed before turning her attention towards Xatis. "I'm assuming that you called all five of us here because you wish for us to retrieve the twins before the Unseelie King catches wind of it and wreck havoc across the night skies?" she questioned sombrely.

"I won't be surprised if he already _knows."_ Xatis groaned. "But if I send someone to retrieve those two before anything could happen to them, it'll at least prevent the Wild Hunt from acting up _again._ We already have enough problems from the mundanes and enough deaths on our side. I don't need anymore. Retrieve them. I care not what methods you use. Burn the town down for all I care. They've killed enough of our people and even mundanes whom they _assumed_ to be witches!"

"Elimination?"

"Full."

"All holds barred?"

"Release." Xatis responded. "Do what you need to do. And I think it's high time the mundanes are reminded of just _what_ makes us so feared. I know for one that the Volturi are losing patience as well. Do what you need to do. Bring them home." He repeated.

Krista glanced at the various black and white photos scattered across the surface of Xatis' desk, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spied a few of the faces visible in some of those photos. Next to her, Draco frowned as he swore that he saw Krista's eyes flashed red momentarily.

"…Don't worry about it." Krista said at last, meeting Xatis' eyes. "…We'll bring them home."

**XXXXXX**

Nothing but just the jeers and cheers from the crowd could be heard even as the twins were handled none too gently, and almost shoved onto the execution platform where there is already a stand—the town always uses it when performing witch burnings.

"…Heard that they're not human…"

"…Not sure what they are either. Not vampire definitely. But not human either…"

"…Elf maybe…?"

"…Freaks and abominations, the lot of them…"

Even though those murmurings and whispers could scarcely be heard above the jeers and cheers from the townspeople, a certain person dressed in a gray cloak could hear every word, and it took her every ounce of her self-control to prevent herself from acting at this moment.

She lifted part of the hood covering her head slightly only to see a glint of light from one of the rooftops in the town, and a small smile appeared on her face. Raising both hands to eye level, blue-white flames appeared on each fingertip before she made a quick wave with both hands.

And with the sound of a loud explosion, flames the colour of ice surrounded the town, with nearly half the houses in the town catching on fire.

Screams started echoing around the town even as the townspeople started to panic. One of the men on the platform turned towards the twins on the platform, a sword in his hands. But before he could even move, an arrow from out of nowhere struck said sword, thus knocking it out of his hands.

Krista Evans threw back the hood of her cloak before using the walls of the houses and buildings nearby as a springboard as she leapt onto the execution platform. And before the stunned executioner could even react, she had grasped onto his neck with her right hand and with a sickening crack, had broken his neck.

"Get them out of here!" Krista told Justin and Draco who were both slicing through the ropes binding Flora and Hestia's hands together.

"What…? Krista? Ethan?" Flora was the more coherent one of the twins, and she stared at Krista with bewilderment. "What…?"

"We'll explain later!" Draco said grimly, placing one of Hestia's arms around his shoulders to support her weight. "Can you walk?" Flora nodded even as Justin supported her weight with his own. "Let's go!"

On a rooftop nearby, Susan Bones smirked to herself as she readied another arrow in her bow, the string already quivering due to the last shot that she had taken.

"We'll take care of things here." Ethan told Justin and Draco, already drawing his sword out, a grim expression on his face. "Get them to the rendezvous point. We'll be there soon."

"Got it." Justin nodded. "Come on, Draco."

"Right behind you."

With a quick burst of magic, the four were then gone in a flash.

"Right. Shall we get down to business?" Ethan asked his partner even as the men of the town have started converging on the pair, brandishing rifles and swords in their hands dangerously. "Xatis did tell us to eliminate."

"Yeah. But that guy is mine." Krista's eyes immediately narrowed in on a slightly overweight man maybe in his earlier twenties at the back of the group of men who looked terrified and who looked as if he is wishing that he is anywhere but here.

Before Ethan could say a word to that, Krista was gone in a flash of white, appearing before the man whom she'd singled out who looked both stunned and terrified upon seeing her. Krista said nothing even as she drew out her short blade within the holster at the back of her waist.

The blade is entirely black in colour—from the hilts all the way to the blade. And while it looks simple, at the same time, it also feels ominous.

"…Hello cousin." A cold smirk crept upon Krista's face upon seeing Dudley Dursley paling to the colour of milk as he faced her—now without his parents' protection like how it had been years ago when he'd almost killed her with one of his beatings. During a time when Krista was totally defenceless and has no idea how to defend herself with her own magic and combat skills—during a time before Nightshades had taken her in. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Dudley Dursley gulped, beady black eyes scanning the vicinity for either his father or his mother. Even now as an adult, he still hadn't outgrown that overreliance on his parents. Little wonder why none of the families have accepted the Dursleys' request to have their daughter married to their son.

"…K-Krista…!" Dudley stuttered, stumbling backwards and almost tripping over the dead body of one of the men.

His cousin—looking as if she's only seventeen had a cold smirk on her face, with a blade currently grasped in her left hand. There is no trace of that frightened child that she had once been, and that he's so used to pushing around and beating on until she'd passed out. He felt cold fear grip his heart, and he knew that he's going to die today at the hands of the very person whom his entire family had detested.

And judging by the sounds of screaming and the sights of the dead bodies around, he won't be the only one going. Those freaks are fighting back—and clearly, they aren't happy with them.

"Stay away from my son—"

Vernon Dursley came bumbling up towards them, clearly not recognising Krista as his wife's niece, and Dudley could only watch in horror as Krista stabbed Vernon in the heart with her blade without even looking behind her.

"I told you that I'd make you and your family pay for it one day." Krista hissed, her green eyes now filled with fury and contempt as she took one step towards Dudley who took a step backwards out of fear.

Honestly, why had she been so terrified of them as a child again? Now she saw them for what they really are.

_Cowards._

"…Please…!" Dudley stuttered even as he tripped over another dead body and fell to the ground. He crawled backwards as fast as he could go even as his cousin approached him—looking for all in the world like she's taking a stroll, uncaring about the explosions and deaths that are currently occurring around them. "Don't kill me…!"

"If you still believe in God, pray that He have mercy on your soul, for I most definitely wouldn't." Krista said coldly. "And may the Morrigan exact her vengeance on you for mistreating her children the way you did. You're going to die here, Dudley. And I will not make this painless for you. Try not to die too quickly, will you? It'll take the fun out of things."

Dudley felt tears streaking down his cheeks.

It is then that he knew that he is certainly going to die here.

* * *

"…I've never seen Krista this ruthless before—granted, I had never been partnered with her on a mission. But throughout our time in the Academy, she always makes her battles quick." Justin commented after having examined Flora and Hestia and ensuring that they're all right—just suffering from the bouts of torture. "She is never one to prolong deaths."

"Does she know that mundane?" Flora asked Ethan, still being supported by Justin whilst her twin is being supported by Draco.

"…You can say that, I guess." Ethan sighed, watching as the flames licked at the town. "My dad told me about it when Krista entered the Academy and I was assigned as her mentor." He looked from face to face. "Before Nightshades and the Wiccan Council found Krista, and before the Whitlock family of Houston took her in, Krista's former guardians abused her to the point of almost killing her. And the most ironic thing about the whole affair is that it had been her mother's sister and her husband along with their moronic son."

Justin, Draco, Flora and Hestia stiffened. "Lady Evans?" Hestia spluttered.

"…I heard from Father that Lady Evans' older sister was born without our Gift, and thus, she resented all of our kind for having what she doesn't. Unlike much of the Evans line, she was born a mundane. I think Father mentioned that she left home when she was sixteen." Draco said slowly, recalling what his father had told him when he had mentioned that he had met Krista at school.

"Then those people back there…" Justin trailed off slowly, now understanding why Krista is doing what she did. The Shadow Society as a whole are extremely vindictive. They take care of their own first and foremost and would never forgive any slight to their person, their name and their honour.

Ethan nodded. "…Yeah," he nodded. The older vampire sighed and looked up at the skies that were lit up by the flames. "…I'll let Krista have her revenge—it's the only thing she's got left."


	6. We'll Meet Again

_Labore et honore  
_ _(By labour and honour)_

**XXXXXX**

_~April 1933, Sin City, Sicily~_

Krista hasn't felt an itch like this for a long time.

Thus, on a cold Saturday when it is unusually cold even for spring where the lakes of Sin City have all frozen over, Krista just packed her ice skates that have been one of the few things that she had brought along with her to Sin City from Houston, and had also been sitting in her closet for what seemed like forever, and went off to the nearest frozen lake.

Due to the cold weather, no one is around in the streets save for the few Nightshades agents that are on duty that day. Even so, the lake that Krista had picked is pretty out of the way—and typically, one that only the Enforcers frequent to practice their ice or water magic.

Even as Krista felt the familiar scrapping of ice beneath her feet and the sounds of blades on ice, she felt almost _content._

Ice skating had been one of the few things that she could do together with Jasper—especially considering the era where they'd grown up in which is solely dominated by the men. During that time period, not many girls actually attend school—with many of the belief that a woman's job is to keep house and home and to serve her husband.

It is actually a wonder that Krista was able to get away with as many things as she did when she was younger—as she had definitely not kept to the norm for what is considered acceptable for young women at that time.

It is probably why Lord Whitlock had came under so much fire from some of the other nobles and lords from the other provinces who have disapproved of just how much freedom and leeway that he had allowed Krista and even Jasper.

Young men, especially those hailing from the noble houses like the Whitlock family have a certain 'standing' in high society, and there are things that they could do and couldn't do. During that time period, it isn't uncommon for the fathers of the noble houses to arrange an arranged marriage for their children by the time they were fifteen.

And then again, Lord Whitlock had often acted out of the norm for what is considered proper for a noble.

Ice skating had become something of a routine for Krista and Jasper both by the time that Krista was six.

Every winter, Jasper will take Krista to the lake behind their house and they will then spend hours on the frozen lake just skating. Originally, Jasper had taught Krista how to ice skate when she'd first started living with them due to the level of abuse done to her that had almost cost her the ability to walk—and the then young Jasper had thought that ice skating might help Krista.

The doctors have actually scolded Jasper at that time for taking Krista out onto the frozen lake without adult supervision in the cold weather. But as the adults could see how happy Krista was, and the then abused child started to open up to Jasper and the Whitlock family, the doctors have finally relented.

After that, winter is also the one season where Jasper and Krista spent much of their day on the frozen lake. It became a routine until Jasper had to leave to join the Confederate army.

Krista was already breathing hard, and had long shed her coat and scarf by the time that she was on the ice for two hours, doing every single move and routine that she had remembered doing with Jasper.

How many years has it been?

How long has it been since Jasper had just vanished?

Truthfully, by this point in time, if judging by a normal human lifespan, Jasper should be dead—but yet, there is still something that tells Krista that Jasper is still alive.

Lord Whitlock and his wife have also been dead for years by this point of time. As Krista couldn't just show her face in public due to what she is and how she looks like, she had attended their funerals secretly, and had kept at the back.

Truly, eternity is longer than one thinks. And time is but fleeting to a Downworlder.

The sounds of clapping caught Krista's attention, and she turned only to see a smiling Ethan standing by the edge of the frozen lake, his raven familiar perched on his shoulder.

Most Nightshades agents have a familiar of their own by the time that they've graduated from the Academy. As a familiar's lifespan is tied to their master, they aren't just normal 'pets', but a family member. A partner even.

"I would have mistaken you for one of the elves if I hadn't known who you are," was what Ethan said as greeting the moment that Krista came off the ice. "I'm sorry to disrupt you on what is your rest day, Kris, but we're wanted in New York for a mission. Luna's seen something."

Krista frowned. By this point, she knows better than to doubt her best friend's gift of Second Sight. And Luna's visions have never lied or even turned out wrong before.

Hell, her visions have often saved their asses.

"…What did she see?"

**XXXXXX**

_~April 1933, Rochester, New York~_

Carlisle Cullen's head snapped up at the sound of continuous low knocking on the door of the motel room that he had hastily rented in the middle of New York after having came across an almost dead Rosalie Hale that had been brutally assaulted and left for dead in the cold streets of New York City.

Honestly, as much as the vampire likes to look for the good in humans, there are also times when he had wondered if some of his old _acquaintances_ are right—and that all humans are beyond saving.

Even Edward, his first 'son' was disgusted at what had befallen Rosalie, and he had stood guard even as Carlisle sunk his venom into Rosalie in the cold streets—there wasn't any time to lose after all, as her heartbeat had been dangerously low at that point in time, and she likely only had seconds left before she passed on.

Who is that at the door now?

Did someone chance upon him changing Rosalie, and had come to the conclusion that they're not human?

The Salem War and then the Purge—the second coming of the Salem Witch Hunts have only ended less than five decades ago after all. It wouldn't be a good thing if rumours about the supernatural started running rampart _again._

 _They_ would be _extremely_ sarcastic if they should find out that it is _Carlisle Cullen_ of all people who had been the start of the rumours about the supernatural starting up once more—and not long after the Downworlders of the Shadow Society had felt safe enough to venture out amongst the humans again.

Carlisle looked at Edward who is sitting by Rosalie's bedside who is frowning, cocking his head to the side in an extremely practiced human notion before shaking his head silently—he can't read the minds of whoever is on the other side of the door.

"Maybe if we keep quiet, they wouldn't know that we're here?" Edward asked quietly, letting Rosalie grip his hand—almost crushing it with her newborn strength, and he almost winced. Carlisle had likely used up his entire stock of morphine by now to help Rosalie with the burning pain of the change, as her screams would likely set the entire population of New York's police on them if he hadn't.

And honestly, it wouldn't be a good idea for any human to stumble on them at this moment, especially as Rosalie is due to wake from the change at any minute now.

The continuous knockings on the door stopped momentarily, and just as both Carlisle and Edward were about to breathe easy, there were low muttered curses spoken in Russian and Italian, and then, a loud and angry knock rapped against the door so loudly that it sounded as if the wood is about to be broken apart.

" _Damn it!_ Carlisle Cullen, I _know_ that you're in there! I can smell you from three streets down! Will you open the door before I break it down?!"

Edward looked at his father curiously. Strangely enough, Carlisle looked as if he'd just seen a ghost—and though it should physically be impossible, he seemed to have paled three shades further.

"Someone you know, Carlisle?" Edward asked with confusion.

"…Something like that." Carlisle murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Could you…get the door, Edward? She'll seriously go through with her threat if we don't."

_She?_

Edward has more questions than he has answers, and the sudden flurry of thoughts clashing with each other in Carlisle's head is only confusing him further, but the vampire got to his feet to answer the door.

Standing at the doorway is a frowning auburn haired girl maybe not much older than seventeen or eighteen that is also nearly two heads shorter than he is, being dressed in a black jacket with silver trims at the ends.

"Who are—"

"Apologies. Excuse me." The redhead pushed past Edward, much to his bewilderment, walking straight towards Carlisle. "You're a hard man to find, even with Luna's Sight. We've been looking for you for three days."

Carlisle sighed. "…So Luna's seen something then?" He sounded almost resigned. And from the sounds of it, he knows this girl—much to Edward's confusion, as he is pretty certain that he had never seen her before in his life, and he has been with Carlisle for awhile now.

The redhead looked annoyed. "Obviously," she deadpanned. _"And_ the Wiccan Council contacted us too the moment they heard what Luna has seen. Ethan's on the other side of town handling things—he'll handle Scotland Yard and the police once it happens. I'm also told that you needed me."

"I wasn't really expecting for you and Ethan of all people to show up, but I appreciate it." Carlisle nodded to the girl, only further deepening Edward's confusion. And it didn't help matters that the girl's mind is a complete blank to him—he knows that it's there, but he just can't read it. "Well, as you can see…" He gestured towards the still Rosalie who only twitched in pain every now and then. "There are only a few hours to go before she wakes from the change. But the morphine is already wearing off."

"…Won't be a good idea if she starts screaming." The auburn haired girl murmured before she approached Rosalie and placed her hand on the blonde's forehead. And then, much to Edward's confusion, she chanted a string of words that he only vaguely recognised as Latin, and the hitches of breathes that Rosalie had been giving out gave out to relaxed breathing. "…Come on. Hang on. It's just a little longer. You're a survivor. Survivors keep surviving, and I think it's the best thing to do. _Fiat justica, pereat mundus. (Let the world perish, but let justice be done)"_

Carlisle felt his lips twitched even as one of Nightshades' codes of honour passes Krista's lips. Their agents all had a strong sense of honour and a strict code they follow. The fact that Krista is actually saying one of their codes to a stranger is unusual even for her.

Forgotten by the two people still conscious in the room, Edward Cullen raised an eyebrow as he looked from his father to the auburn haired girl.

…Who in the world is she?

**XXXXXX**

Royce King was shivering in his room in his mansion, his hands shaking even as he tried to pour himself a glass of wine, but failed due to how much that his hands were shaking with fear.

He wished for the umpteenth time that he could just turn back time.

It was just a bit of fun that night—when he and his buddies have set upon Rosalie that night.

When his parents have announced his engagement to the Hales' eldest daughter, he didn't disagree with it or anything. He had met Rosalie Hale a few years before when she had first made her social debut into high society at the age of sixteen—common for the families of high society, and he was then nineteen.

She had been a stunning beauty even at that age, and the eyes of every single young male in the ballroom had been glued to her figure all night. She is simply everything that a man desires in a woman and a bride.

Beautiful. Kind. Gentle. Graceful.

Royce had just been one amongst the many that simply couldn't take his eyes away from Rosalie Hale. And while all the other young men his age were asking Rosalie for a dance over and over all night, he didn't even dare to move from his spot in the corner, merely sipping at his glass of wine.

For the first time since his debut into high society, Royce didn't even pay any attention to the girls that have always flocked to his side, much to their annoyance.

Probably, some part of him had fallen in love with Rosalie Hale at first sight. Thus why he had never objected when his parents have decided to arrange a marriage for him with Rosalie Hale.

So why then did he decide to hurt her so that night?

It was an act done on impulse.

By the time the deed was done—less than fifteen minutes—all of them were horrified, and had decided to just leave her for dead in the streets.

It was late and a cold night—nobody will be around, one of his friends had said. They could claim that they didn't know anything.

That was just the start of his nightmare apparently.

Three days later, all his friends who have been with him when they have hurt Rosalie so started dying one after the other. And all of them have died the same way—being drained of their blood.

Now he's the last. And Royce knew that it is connected to Rosalie somehow.

…Is this retribution?

Why couldn't he just man up and tell her how he had felt?

There was a loud bang against his door, and Royce closed his eyes briefly even as he let the wine glass in his hand slip and drop to the floor, thus shattering into hundreds of pieces.

So she's here.

_Oh dear god. Please save me. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry that I didn't even tell you—_

The door swung opened with a crash, and when Royce opened his eyes once more, he found that he wasn't truly that surprised when he saw Rosalie Hale standing at the entrance dressed in the stunning white wedding dress that she had picked out for their wedding day in less than a month. But her beautiful blue eyes that Royce had adored so much is now a deep crimson blood red.

And they are now glinting with barely restrained rage.

" _Hello Royce."_ Rosalie snarled, revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

Royce closed his eyes in resignation.

… _I'm sorry that I didn't even tell you that I loved you…_

* * *

Standing on the narrow perch just outside the bedroom window of Royce King, Ethan Nightray and Krista Evans exchanged looks even as they heard the terrified screams of Royce King and then the strong smell of human blood.

"…Are you sure?" Ethan asked his partner.

Krista nodded. "She needs it for closure. She'll never get over it otherwise," she remarked. "It's what we're sent here for. Even Luna has said it. What we could do here is just to cover up the mysterious events of those deaths so that it wouldn't lead back to us. The Purge had just ended less than five decades ago. The memories of the humans still alive at that time are still fresh. We can't afford to have suspicion falling on the Shadow World once again."

Ethan sighed and nodded, seeing huffs of white breaths appear even as he breathed. "Well, can't say that I don't understand," he commented. "Mundanes… There truly is no good left in them any longer. I wouldn't care even if she slaughters the entire town."

Krista's lips twitched, and Ethan knew that his partner and distant cousin had actually agreed with him.

"Besides, I'll let Rosalie Hale have her revenge." Krista glanced at the window beside him where she could vaguely just see the visages of Rosalie Hale and Royce King in the reflections of the glass. "…It's the only thing she's got left."

**XXXXXX**

_~April 1938, Sin City, Sicily~_

Krista Evans is slowly starting to give up on ever finding Jasper or anything pertaining to his mysterious disappearance all those years ago.

If he had still been human, he would have already been long dead.

…If he was still _human,_ that is.

Honestly, Krista found it almost ironic—what she was just informed less than a week ago on a mission that she will be undertaking with Ethan and a few of her comrades in less than three hours.

The world had also changed quite a lot from when she was young as well. It had been rapidly advancing at an almost alarming rate.

No more is there a need for pigeon carriers or bird messengers. Telegrams have taken the place of the old system of messages being carried by trained birds. Automobiles like cars have taken the place of horses for transport. Horses and carriages are still used, but rarely. Guns and weapons for killing are also getting more creative and destructive.

…Just why do humans adore war and strife so much?

Even as Krista stood on the bridge that overlooks all of Sin City as she watched the view below her, she can't help but let her mind wander back to the meeting that Xatis had called for.

" _We were content enough to leave them be in the past, as they're mostly based out in an area where few humans go through." Xatis told them sombrely. "But their actions have been getting out of hand of late, and the humans are starting to get suspicious of the high number of disappearances occurring around that area."_

_As one, Krista, Ethan, Neville and Luna looked down at where Xatis' finger had been jabbing at on the world atlas spread out on his desk._

_Krista knew where that place is immediately—any Nightshades agent worth their salt will._

_It had been one of the hot spots for Downworlder activity, and thus, had always been high on their radar. The Intelligence Division was especially cautious whenever they surveyed activity around those areas._

" _The Southern armies." Neville remarked, saying what is on their minds. The forest nymph looked at Xatis grimly. "I do believe they've always been one of those high on the radar of Intelligence to watch over. Susan and Hannah talked about it before."_

" _This time, their activity is getting out of hand." Xatis said grimly. "We're going to need to eliminate them."_

_There was silence for several moments as the four Enforcers exchanged looks with each other. Even for an Enforcer, taking on a vampire army mostly comprised of new vampires with the newborn strength can be dangerous if they are caught off guard._

" _We're going to be dealing with one of the most dangerous vampire armies that has been around for years." Ethan was the first one to speak, his tone serious. "And none of this is going to matter if we don't take out the head, as she will just keep creating new vampires."_

" _Exactly." Xatis nodded. "You know of Maria, I assume?"_

_He received nods for that, as Maria had been a rather infamous name amongst the Enforcers—they knew what she's done and just how many lives she had ruined and ended just because they are no longer of any use to her. Suffice to say that most of Nightshades doesn't hold Maria in the highest regard because of this._

" _You will be going there in a week." Xatis said before placing several black and white photos on the surface of the desk. "And as much as it pains me to order this, I want you to take out every single member of her army—especially Maria herself. However, Amelia has informed me that Maria's second-in-command might just be willing to switch sides, if given alternatives—seeing what the Intelligence agents have reported when they went to scout. I want you to use your own judgment when out there."_

_Krista's eyes went towards the photos onto the surface of the desk that seems to be candid shots of the vampires of the southern army. Her eyes widened when she recognised the face of one of them._

"… _Jasper…!"_

"Krista."

Krista turned around at the sound of her name only to see Ethan approaching her with a solemn look on his face. He was already decked out in agent gear, already with his black Enforcer windbreaker on.

"We still have some time, didn't we?" Krista asked before Ethan could say anything. She then turned her gaze back towards the lights of Sin City that she could see below them. "I'll be fine once we begin the mission. Just…let me have some time to myself so I can think."

Ethan said nothing for several moments. He merely leaned with his back against the side of the stone bridge next to Krista, looking up at the dark skies where the stars are already twinkling and blinking like diamonds on black velvet.

"…You want to talk?"

For several moments, Krista said nothing. She merely fiddled with the handmade bracelet around her right wrist. "…I've looked for him for years, you know?" she said at last. "Ever since Jasper went missing, I've searched for him. I knew from the beginning when I was first brought to Sin City that there will come a time when I will have to cut him and his parents out of my life completely as they're humans after all, and I'm not. But I thought that I still have some time with him. I couldn't see him. But I could still write to him. Stay in contact. And then, he disappeared."

Ethan said nothing, merely letting his partner talk. More than anyone else, he knew how hard and long that Krista had been searching. Even when everyone around her—particularly their friends from Intelligence had been trying to persuade her to give up on her search—and that judging by a human's lifespan, Jasper Whitlock is more than likely dead, Krista didn't give up.

Much like all the Enforcers, Krista can be very stubborn. It is probably one of the traits about her that actually led her to entering the Enforcers straight upon graduation.

"And then his parents died. I couldn't even say my farewells to them without sneaking around—in fear that the town will quickly realise _what_ I am. They're like a family to me. They raised me, and have never feared or hated me even when they realised that I was Wiccan." Krista gave out a bitter laugh. "I didn't want to lie to them, so I never told them what I really am. I just allowed them to make their own assumptions. Even after their deaths, I searched for Jasper. I never found out anything. And then now Xatis told me that Jasper is a vampire, and that he is the second-in-command of _Maria_ of all vampires. He was just…this close to us for all these years, and I never even knew!" Krista gave out a bitter laugh. "Karma can be a bitch."

Ethan said nothing. "…Can you carry out this mission?" he asked at last, slipping into what his fellow Enforcers called his 'captain' voice. "Can I _trust_ you to be able to carry out this mission?"

Krista scoffed. "Have some faith in me," she said. "I won't let my personal feelings get in the way."

Ethan looked at Krista straight in the eye. "…If he's feral, can you put aside your feelings and kill him, Krista?"

Krista said nothing for several moments as she looked at the side before meeting Ethan's eyes once more. She nodded.

"…Yes."

**XXXXXX**

It started off as a quiet night, with Jasper watching the twinkling stars in the night sky from his perch halfway up an oak tree like he did most nights.

Peter used to join him for his stargazing sessions—with the two best friends talking about anything and everything under the sun. But ever since Charlotte had shown up, Peter had been spending every bit of his free time with her, and Jasper has no wish to intrude in on the newly mated couple's personal time with each other.

Hell, it took Jasper every ounce of his persuasion skills to convince Maria to keep Charlotte alive after seeing Peter go all sweet on Charlotte, and knew that those two are mates—especially judging by the sexual tension and feelings of lust that he could always feel from them. And Maria, for whatever reason—probably because she's still trying to get into Jasper's bed—had surprisingly agreed.

Unlike Peter and Jasper however, Charlotte isn't too good in battle, and thus, it is extremely difficult to actually find a 'purpose' to have Maria keep her alive.

Jasper sighed, looking up at the stars and raising his hand above his face so that it is partially concealing his view of the stars.

When they were little, Krista used to say something about stars being the souls of the dead—so that they can always watch over their loved ones.

"…Are you up there too, Kris?" Jasper murmured. "…Will you be proud of me if you could see me now?"

… _Will you still love me as I am?_

Jasper's musings came to an abrupt end when there was the sound of a loud explosion, and Jasper's head snapped up only to both see and smell the gunpowder and smoke billowing from the direction of the camp.

Jasper immediately took off running towards the direction of the camp; his main concern being for Peter and Charlotte whom he knew was at the camp. The first glimpse that he got of the camp is that of a dark haired male dressed in a black windbreaker with a familiar emblem visible on the back, and Jasper froze.

Nightshades.

_Enforcers._

* * *

Being part of Nightshades' elite force, and not to mention having been active during the Salem War, the four Enforcers that were sent on this mission didn't find it very difficult to handle the newborn army.

When you've spent years of your life chasing after the renegades of the Shadow Society—most of them being classed at S-rank level threat, fighting a newborn vampire army isn't really that difficult after that as most newborn vampires acted on instinct.

Ethan had gone after Maria the moment that Krista had set off the smoke bombs to delude the vampires' senses. Of all four of them, it had been Ethan who had the most combat experience. And while Krista is better at the undercover work and is skilled at direct combat, it couldn't be denied that Ethan had the most direct combat experience between the two of them.

And if it is Ethan who had gone after Maria, chances are that she won't be leaving alive tonight.

Thus, that leaves the three of them to take care of the newborn vampire army who is currently getting torn apart like paper, as unlike with the Salem War, they do not have to hold back this time around for fear of wrecking the land beyond repair with their magic.

"Kris!" Neville shouted out a warning for Krista who is currently busy decapitating a vampire who had approached her with her sword, also setting him on fire at the same moment.

Krista wasn't deterred by the shout, as she quickly dropped to the ground, barely missing a vampire attempting to grab her by the head before she quickly twisted a leg around the said vampire's and tripped him easily. She was then quick to twist and turn his head off the shoulders before with a whispered spell, the body was then set on fire.

"Are they truly the best vampire army around?" Luna was asking even as she stood back-to-back with Neville, weapons held in their hands. "It's kinda easy to take them down."

"Well, we _do_ have experience fighting in wars and then our countless missions against S and A-class renegade threats." Her partner, Neville answered even as plant life started coming to life from the barren ground and ripping the vampires apart. "So I guess it isn't really fair pitting them against us to begin with. Not to mention Krista and Ethan."

Suffice to say that everyone in Nightshades knows by now that if a mission requires either Krista or Ethan or even both of them at once, it isn't something that can be taken lightly.

"If Ethan has gone after Maria, she won't be leaving alive." Luna said astutely. She knows what Ethan is like after all—everyone in the Enforcers does. And they knew from the beginning that Ethan has never liked Maria and her practices.

More than once, he had petitioned Xatis to wipe out the southern vampire army. But as they hadn't given them a reason to do that yet, all that Nightshades could do is have Intelligence keep a close watch on them.

Even Nightshades have their own rules and laws to abide by.

Both Neville and Luna was taken aback as a fire spell shot in between them—narrowly missing them by mere inches, and set two vampires on fire before they disintegrated into black flaks.

Krista was frowning at them. "Less talking. More fighting," she snapped before she snapped her fingers, and lit two vampires behind her on fire.

"Right." Neville was grinning. He gave a quick glance around and saw that there aren't many left now. And considering the fact that Maria has a nasty habit of killing off her 'soldiers' the moment that they've lived longer than a year, he wasn't really that surprised that she didn't have that great a number of vampires in her army.

If so, he can likely take them out in one clean swoop.

Neville clapped his hands together even as he called on his connection to the very land itself. As a forest nymph, he is more connected to the land than even Luna who is actually an Elf.

Dark green twining vines sprouted out from the ground and quickly ensnared the surprised vampires before they could even think to move whilst several barbed vines with dangerous looking scythe-like ends split them into pieces. Luna was quick to cast a fire spell after each one to ensure that the vampires don't simply put themselves back together.

A black blur fast approaching from the south caught Luna's attention just then and her eyes widened, as Krista is currently too occupied with casting fire spells to even notice. "Kris, watch out!"

"Huh?"

Krista turned just in time to see a black and blond blur leap at her in a flying tackle, knocking her over and thus causing her sword to fly out of her hand. Not to be deterred however, Krista was quick to block the punch coming for her throat—the throat being one of the first spots that any vampire would be aiming for as it is the one place where it is easy to subdue a vampire before killing them.

Krista was mildly surprised at the power thrown behind that punch, and the movements that this unknown is showing. He is obviously not a newborn, as he is moving based on experience rather than instincts.

Krista ducked beneath a punch and kicked the vampire's legs out from beneath him, thus causing him to fall on his back. Krista then quickly pinned the vampire's neck beneath her knee before he froze below her.

"All right. Enough." Krista rasped, breathing heavily due to how much dodging and ducking that she has to do in order to avoid getting her head torn off her shoulders. Clearly, this vampire is no rookie to war. She slipped out a hidden dagger from beneath her sleeve. "Stop moving before I rip your head off."

The vampire below her froze when she spoke. "…That voice…"

The moon came out from behind the dark clouds just then, casting the moonlight over the battlegrounds.

Startled green eyes looked straight into equally startled red ones.

For several moments, Krista Evans and Jasper Whitlock stared at each other, unable to believe their eyes.

This isn't a dream, right?

"…Krista…?" Jasper whispered, placing his hand against Krista's cheek to check if she indeed is real, and not some cruel illusion.

Krista gave a small real smile—one that she hadn't given in years now.

"…I told you that we'd meet again," was all that she said at last.


	7. Dust and Shadows

_Pulvis et umbra sumus  
_ _Ave atque vale_

 _(For we are Dust and Shadows  
_ _Hail and farewell)_

**XXXXXX**

The six hour long flight back to Sin City, Sicily is awkward. Extremely so.

Krista had opted for flight duty, and had slipped right into the pilot's seat before Ethan, Neville and Luna could say anything; and all that the remaining three Enforcers could do is just to settle into their seats and strapped themselves in, also ensuring that the three survivors from Maria's army were buckled in properly.

(It is a tight fit, as the plane that they were using is originally for an Enforcer pair to begin with—in other words, only meant for two people, but they have managed)

And throughout the entire flight back to Sin City, Jasper had done nothing but just stare at the back of Krista's head. Ethan is fairly sure that his partner had long sensed a pair of eyes boring holes into the back of her head, but the dhampir did nothing but just focused on her task at hand.

Peter and Charlotte—the only other two survivors of Maria's army meanwhile spent the time chatting with Neville and Luna, curious about the infamous hometown of Nightshades that every single Darkened would have heard of at least once.

Neville and Luna have also filled them in on what to do and what _not_ to do whilst in there. While Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would most likely have a guard or two on them the entire time they're in Sin City, it doesn't hurt to fill them in on the rules.

Though privately, Neville is certain that a certain blond haired vampire will most likely be remaining in Sin City for the foreseeable future if what he'd sensed and seen from said vampire and his best friend is of any indication.

Ethan meanwhile had ignored the entire tension and awkward atmosphere surrounding their plane, and had opted to write his report, knowing that Xatis would ask for it first thing after they're done with their standard after mission checkup at Asclepius' Hoard.

If any of the Enforcers had even bothered to use their Legilimency on a certain blond vampire, they would most likely get a frightful headache from the backlash of the torrent of questions currently going through said vampire's head.

Jasper had been doing nothing but staring at Krista since he'd all but pounced on her at the battlefield, but was subdued by said girl—all the way to when the Enforcers had burned the bodies of the vampires and had ensured that the parts were scattered to the four winds and when they've boarded the plane back to Sin City.

 _How_ is Krista here? _Why_ is she still alive? _Why_ does she still look like how Jasper had last seen her—just before he'd gone off to join the Confederate army?

All these questions and more are currently hurtling through his head like a torrent.

Peter who was eyeing his best friend and brother gave a soft sigh, squeezing Charlotte's hand in his. "The Major looks like he's going to explode," he murmured to his mate who squeezed his hand back in comfort.

"I think both sides are going to have a lot to explain to each other." Neville murmured, brows furrowing as he looked towards Krista who is piloting the plane and then towards Jasper who had quite a stony expression on his face as he stared at the dhampir.

"Big understatement of the year." Luna murmured, leaning her head against Neville's shoulder.

Jasper opened his mouth, about to say something, "Kris—"

"We're landing in five." Krista's soft voice broke him off from whatever that he is about to say even as the dhampir worked at the flight controls, flaring the ward crystals in the pattern that any Nightshades agent who is sent out on missions with a plane knows by heart to bypass the countless wards and barriers that surrounds Sin City without setting off the alarms.

The people of the Shadow World—particularly those who dislikes or hates Nightshades definitely isn't kidding when they say that Sin City is likely one of the safest places in the world, if not _the_ safest.

The damn place is like a fortress!

Nightshades and the Wiccans take their security and the safety of their people very seriously. The people will always come first. There is a reason after all why there is an entire department in Nightshades that are slated to the Barrier and Warding Corps—essentially the people who kept watch over the barriers and wards of Sin City, and will also be the first to know if there is a breach, or in the most unlikely scenario—an intruder. Apart from the Enforcers and occasionally Intelligence, the Barrier Corps is also the one department that works regularly with the Gate Guardians who are responsible for guarding the gates of Sin City.

Next to Krista, Ethan rolled up his report, having just finished writing it before he reached over and activated the communicator crystal.

" _This is Flint, captain of the Barrier Corps,"_ said a voice, making it sound like someone else is in the plane with them, causing Jasper, Peter and Charlotte to blink owlishly. It didn't sound at all like the bad interference of radios that Jasper is familiar with—having his fair share of experience with radios during his time with the Confederate army. _"Who am I addressing?"_

"Ethan." Ethan spoke. "We'll be going through the barriers in five, so take note. Also…" Ethan glanced over his shoulder at their 'guests' before turning his attention back towards the communicator crystal. "We have three visitors of sorts with us, so I'll appreciate it if you disable the alarms for us."

There was a moment of silence before Marcus Flint's voice sounded once more. _"All right. I'll have someone waiting for you at the landing point."_

Krista sighed as Ethan turned off the communicator crystal. "Brace for impact, guys," she warned before the dhampir disabled the invisibility cloaking for their plane. There was a sensation like slipping through water as Krista guided the plane through the barriers and wards surrounding Sin City, and was relieved that the alarms didn't go off when it detected three people not keyed into Sin City's wards. Clearly, Marcus had been quick to disable the alarms for them momentarily.

There was then a thud as the plane landed back onto the ground again, and Krista killed the engine.

"All right, we're here." Ethan said even as the doors of the plane let out a light hiss as it swung upwards, allowing Jasper, Peter and Charlotte their first view of Sin City—or to be more specific, the hangar where Nightshades kept their planes. "Welcome to Sin City."

**XXXXXX**

_~Asclepius' Hoard; Sin City, Sicily~_

"Let me take a look."

"I'll be fine. Vampire healing, remember?"

"Not with Nightshades' weapons, it won't. Our magic too. Don't be a stubborn idiot, Jasper. You don't have anything that I've never seen before."

If Jasper Whitlock could blush, he would have been beet red by now even as he sat on the treatment bed in one of the treatment rooms of Asclepius' Hoard, Nightshades' hospital where the group of them were ushered for their standard check-ups. And in the case of Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, treatments for their injuries suffered at the hands of the Enforcers.

Ethan was the first to finish his check-up, as he wasn't really injured much, and he had gone to hand in his report to Xatis Nightray.

Slowly, almost as if trying to delay the inevitable, Jasper removed the shirt that he is wearing only to reveal horribly burned blackened skin all down his right arm and on part of his shoulder. Clearly, at some point before he'd lunged himself at Krista, he must have been caught up in one of the Enforcers' fire attacks.

"Hold still. This is going to hurt quite a bit." Krista warned, as cursed fire like the spells that they've been flinging around hours earlier is quite possibly the one spell in their arsenal that is an instant kill for the mundane vampires.

Thus, the healing for it generally hurts like a _bitch._

"I had worse." Jasper smiled grimly, recalling the awful three days of turning when he was first bitten by Maria. He let out a light hiss as Krista let green light surround her hands as she held it over the blackened skin. It felt as if someone had just placed Jasper's arm under a very hot fire. But before his eyes, he saw the skin healing, with the black flaks falling off, and his vampire healing then kicked in, as the skin re-stitch and repaired itself.

For several moments, both said nothing even as Krista worked on fixing the worse of the burns, concentrating on her healing magic. That is likely only the one branch of magic that she is never really all that good at. Sure, Krista knew enough about it to earn enough credits to graduate, as one has to pass the Healing classes before they could even graduate from the Academy, but Krista will likely never be as good as Luna or Fay or even Daphne when it comes to Healing.

"…Why didn't you say anything?" Jasper was the first to break the silence. And when Krista looked at him momentarily before going back to her task at hand, the blond vampire had a hurt expression on his face that made Krista feel as if someone had just stabbed her. "Why did you never say anything about this to me—to us?"

Krista said nothing for several moments before she finished healing the worse of the burns on Jasper's shoulder. "I couldn't," she said at last, opening the medical kit next to her and removing several bandages soaked in healing solution that will hasten the healing process, and got to work to bandaging Jasper's wounds. With how often that the Enforcers get into scrapes, they are all experts at bandaging by now. "Think of the era and the time that we're from, Jazz." Krista pointed out before Jasper could argue. "The witch hunts from that era are no joke. I'm not about to risk my life or even that of yours and your family if anyone had found out. They were already suspicious of my 'school'. And from my experience, secrets never stayed secrets, especially with the noble houses. That's why I never said anything. I merely let you form your own opinions."

Jasper opened his mouth to argue, before he shut it again glumly, knowing that Krista is right. He _had_ felt as if something about Krista is different from the very beginning, but Krista had never said anything. And she is also right about the fact that secrets never stayed secrets in the noble families, what with the number of nosy servants and maids that they have.

"I would never have hated you." Jasper said at last. Surely Krista knew him well enough by then to know that?

"You are still human at that time, Jasper." Krista said tiredly, and Jasper was confused for a moment. Whatever did Krista mean?

A knock on the door of the treatment room caught their attention, and both turned just in time to see the door open and Blaise Zabini and Ethan Nightray stood at the doorway, looking quite solemn.

"Hey Kris. Xatis wants us in his office." Ethan said, jerking one thumb over his shoulder. "Blaise will take over the treatment."

"All right." Krista nodded before she nodded to Blaise as the succubus took over the job of bandaging the burns, with Krista and Ethan leaving the room.

"…She's never really stopped looking for you." Blaise murmured scant moments after both Krista and Ethan left, and Jasper looked at him curiously. The succubus had a small smile on his face. "Kris. She's never stopped looking for you ever since she heard that you went missing not too long after we finished our undercover assignment. Even after everyone around her told her to give up, and that judging by a normal human's lifespan, you are more than likely dead, she never gave up. She had always believed that you're still alive."

Jasper looked down at his hands for several moments before looking back up at Blaise. "Just…what is she then?" he asked. "Krista isn't human, is she?"

"No." Blaise shook his head. "She's half human and half vampire. A dhampir." Seeing the astonished look on Jasper's face, Blaise smirked. "There aren't many of her kind around now, as most dhampirs are hunted down to the point of extinction. Right now, Krista is the only dhampir in Nightshades."

"Why wouldn't she say anything though?" Jasper murmured. "I would never hate her."

"She isn't allowed to." Blaise answered. "Think of the era that you're from. The Witch Hunts are no pleasant business. And we were right in the middle of the Salem War at that time too. Besides, we have rules to follow. Krista couldn't have told you _anything."_

Jasper bit his lip but sighed, knowing that it's true. He knew enough about Nightshades to know that they have extremely strict rules about making a show of themselves, especially now when the mundane world is gradually starting to believe that the supernatural are just that—merely old wives' tales.

Given that the Purge had just ended less than five decades earlier, those that are still alive during that time period would still believe in the supernatural and things like witches and vampires and faeries. But now with the mundane world starting to scoff at the tales of the supernatural, the denizens of the Shadow World could come out into the mundane world once more, though they are extremely careful not to make a show of themselves unless they have a death wish.

"So she's Wiccan then?" Jasper asked, wanting to know more about Krista versus _not_ wanting to know. He knew of Nightshades' reputation after all. Chances are that Krista had likely been killing even when he was still human.

"She is." Blaise nodded. "I heard from Peter a little about you when I was treating his injuries. He said that due to your, uh, 'gift', you somehow always feel hungry. But you don't feel like _eating_ Krista, do you?"

Jasper counted himself fortunate that vampires can't blush. It is true that for some strange reason, Jasper didn't want to feed on Krista. It is just that he's _hungry_ for her in another _different way._

Jasper completely missed the huge grin on Blaise's face as he snipped off the ends of the bandages and taped the ends down. Hell, most likely, every Nightshades agent who had been in the presences of both Krista and Jasper had known it before five minutes had passed.

They would be a fool not to, since no doubt they would have at least experienced seeing a mated pair or two finalise their bond whilst they were still students. Mates generally give off a certain scent when they found their other half—their soul mate. The other half of their soul that the Lady Morrigan had seen fit to gift them—to spend their lives together.

It is why everyone had turned a blind eye when Neville had first started courting Luna, and no one had said anything when the pair have disappeared into a room for three days a mere week before their graduation.

Ethan most likely had already suspected for years that Jasper is Krista's mate, since she had adamantly believed that he is still alive for some odd reason. And Luna and Neville most likely already knew from the first instant when they have seen Jasper.

Blaise is almost curious to know what the impending relationship or courtship will be like. Jasper is after all still a man from the civil war era—the days when a man pursued a proper courtship after a woman whom he is interested in before asking for her hand if there isn't an arranged marriage set up for him.

Unfortunately however, Krista is in no way delicate or demure like the women from that era. She can be really fierce and headstrong if she wants to be, much like all the female agents that Blaise knew. The men of Nightshades have long learned by their second or third year in the Academy that underestimating a girl just because of their gender would do nothing but just earn them a one-way ticket straight to the infirmary.

If Jasper is the overprotective type (not that Blaise thinks he is), he is going to be in for a rude surprise.

"What will she think of me though?" Jasper whispered, staring at his hands, now realising that Krista most likely knew every single thing that Jasper has done since he'd become a vampire. Will she still be proud of him?

Blaise looked at Jasper critically. "Do you really think so little of Krista?" he questioned sharply, not liking how Jasper is insulting one of his best friends unknowingly. Jasper looked at Blaise, surprised. "Kris would never judge you. I had never known her to judge someone based on appearance. Besides, if she does, she'll be a hypocrite because of what _we_ do for a living."

It actually made Jasper feel better.

"Furthermore, we're much more durable than the fragile humans. And dhampirs are immune to vampire venom. You won't harm her or kill her. Your vampire side will not allow it." Blaise said firmly, already seeing Jasper falling into self-doubt. No vampire had ever killed their own mate before. If Jasper just accepts that part of himself, he'll be a lot stronger and could even keep his bloodlust in check. Blaise knew that much from Demetri and Felix of the Volturi.

Honestly, if Krista ever accepts this 'courtship', she is going to have a lot of work to do to pull her man out of his funk and self-doubt that he is a monster. Blaise half wanted to kill Maria himself for putting those under her through Hell.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jasper asked Blaise, confused. He barely knew the succubus after all. Why is Blaise telling him all this like they're best friends?

Blaise resisted the urge to smack his head against the nearest wall or better yet, smack Jasper in the back of the head. "Do you seriously think we Nightshades agents are stupid?" Blaise barked at Jasper who looked bewildered. "Do you honestly think we can't _recognise_ a mate bond when we see one?"

"M-Mate bond?"

"For the love of the Morrigan…!" Blaise groaned. _Kris, you owe me one for this._ "You're _mates,_ you idiot! How much clearer do I have to be?!"

"Huh?" Jasper sounded as confused as he felt. "Then… Krista and Ethan…?"

"They're more like brother and sister than anything." Blaise said sourly, calming down now that he understood what Jasper is so confused about. Of course. Anyone who doesn't know Ethan and Krista will of course mistake the pair for mates. They are extremely close after all, having grown up together and all, with Ethan even being Krista's mentor when they were students. It is a wonder that Sue is never jealous of Krista, though it probably helps that Krista is one of her good friends. "Their relationship is entirely platonic. I think they're distant cousins or something. Besides, Ethan's in a relationship with Sue. She's from Intelligence."

"Oh." Jasper suddenly felt very silly and stupid over his petty jealousy. So _that's_ why Ethan had looked so amused.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise questioned. "If you tell me 'nothing', so help me…" He trailed off threateningly.

Honestly, all those in Krista's circle of friends would have to be blind and deaf not to see how sad Krista looks whenever she sees them finding their mate one after the other, and she is the only one who hasn't. Well, Blaise hasn't either, and he had sometimes gone out with Krista on 'dates' that their friends set up for them as a joke. As the two are pretty good friends, they didn't mind all that much, though Krista had once threatened to cut off Blaise's manhood if he sticks his 'thing' into her.

Once is enough, Krista had said sourly, referencing to her Coming-of-Age ceremony when she'd asked Blaise to 'help' her.

The fact that Jasper isn't Nightshades notwithstanding, Blaise knew enough from the profile that Intelligence had compiled on him that Jasper most likely would fit in well with those from Nightshades since he had the heart and soul of a soldier.

Seriously, those two are made for each other and they didn't even realise it!

Jasper has a sad smile. "Will she even want me though?" he asked at last.

"Don't make me smack you." Blaise said sourly. "Have you even been listening to a damn word that I'm saying? Krista will never judge you. So I'm asking _you._ What will you do?"

Silence.

"…I don't want to leave her side." Jasper admitted at last. "I just… I just want to stay by her side. That's all."

"That's good enough for me and the rest of our friends." Blaise said with a pleased smile. "You listen good, Whitlock. I've known Kris for a long time. We were friends and classmates in the Academy. I've seen her when she's at her worst—her absolute worst. I never want to see that again." Blaise recalled those disastrous few years when they've spent undercover in Salem territory. Krista was worried out of her mind about Jasper as well at that time. "If you hurt her, I will kill you myself. And that is assuming that Ethan doesn't reach you first. Is that clear?"

Is it just Jasper, or did the temperature of the room just go up?

"C-Crystal clear."

* * *

"Maria slipped away?" Xatis echoed incredulously as he faced Ethan and Krista in front of him. Both looked annoyed at allowing the infamous vampire to slip away, especially Ethan who had gone after the woman to begin with. "How did that happen?"

"She used half of her army as her cover." Ethan looked and sounded extremely annoyed and very pissed. "It took me nearly an hour to deal with them. And by the time that I was done, she is long gone. Damn that woman." He let out several curses in Italian.

Krista massaged her temples. "…I was wondering why there aren't many newborn vampires at our side," she muttered. "So _that's_ why.

"…I'll set Intelligence on the lookout for her." Xatis said. They can't let Maria slip away after all. She is too dangerous. "I'll ask the Wild Hunt if they can help as well."

"That woman is crafty." Krista pointed out. "I will be surprised if they can find her. She is bound to go underground for this. She likely won't resurface for several years, if at all."

"We'll wait her out then." Xatis said firmly. "She won't be getting away from us. I can promise you that."

"If we get our hands on that woman, I get first dibs." Krista looked extremely murderous. Sure, it is in part thanks to Maria that Jasper and her have met again. But Maria had destroyed Jasper's life. And she knew enough about Maria's victims to know that Jasper most likely had some extreme self-doubt gnawing at him, if not a huge problem with bloodlust.

Ethan let out a whistle. "Whoa, you really don't like her, do you?" he joked.

"You wouldn't either if it's Sue." Krista said sourly, and Ethan raised his hands in surrender.

"Noted."

"On that note," Xatis coughed loudly to regain the attention of his two best agents, "What is this that I hear from Flint about you bringing three vampires back with you? Part of Maria's army?"

"Used to." Krista corrected. "And they never held much loyalty to her to begin with. I'll vouch for them if I have to."

Xatis raised an eyebrow. "That's a surprise, coming from you," he remarked. "Though I shouldn't be surprised if one of them is Jasper Whitlock." Krista betrayed nothing on her face, not showing her surprise that Xatis already knew. Most likely, either Marcus Flint or Ethan must have filled him in. "What are your plans, Krista?"

Krista bit on her lip, glancing at Ethan who nodded. "I'll vouch for him before the Wiccan Council if I have to," she said. "He's no danger to us. I can teach him to control his bloodlust."

" _Or_ I can always make him the same offer that I offered to Bill and Charlie Weasley and their twin brothers all those years ago." Xatis interrupted, very amused at how animated that Krista is over Jasper. And here he thought that Krista would never lose her cool. Most likely, those two are… When Xatis glanced at his nephew, Ethan nodded, and the older vampire sighed inwardly. So that explains it. "Three years of monitored activity and another two years of probation. If he accepts, I can probably grant him citizenship here." Xatis told Krista. "I'm not heartless enough to separate soulmates, Krista."

"That won't be enough to make the Wiccan Council accept him, Xatis, and you know that." Krista sighed. They are extremely picky about whom they let into their walls after all, and for good reason. "Even they only accepted Bill and Charlie and the twins because of what they could do, and could contribute to Sin City and our forces. And even so, it took us several months of convincing."

"What of Jasper's ability?" Ethan interrupted, and both Xatis and Krista turned towards Ethan who looked rather thoughtful. "I'm certain that I put that in my report, Xatis." He told his uncle who looked bewildered. "Jasper has a unique ability. A vampire gift. He's an empath—he could manipulate and feel emotions. Peter even told me that it's probably why Jasper has so much trouble controlling his thirst and bloodlust—even more than the common vampire."

Xatis looked surprised. "An empath?" he echoed, and both Ethan and Krista nodded. "That's an extremely rare gift. I never know anyone who could do that, even amongst the Wiccans." He admitted. They have potions and runes that could do that, but they don't know a natural empath.

"Is that a good enough reason to convince the Wiccan Council to let him stay?" Ethan enquired. "He could be an asset. A valuable help to us. We have enough problems with broken minds and psychological problems, especially amongst our field agents. Jasper could be a doctor—someone who heals minds and emotions. Andy could help him. She could help him to control his gift."

"And he had always liked teaching." Krista interjected. "Jazz is Maria's second-in-command, and has a pretty fearsome reputation amongst the mundane vampires. He's good enough to match _me_ in hand-to-hand combat. He could be a teacher in the Academy if he wants to. I'll let him choose. I'll even let him leave if he wants to."

Ethan honestly couldn't see Jasper leaving Krista, but he kept quiet about it.

Xatis frowned before he sighed and got to his feet, pulling on his coat slung over the back of his chair. Both Enforcers raised a brow at this action.

"Come with me, both of you." Xatis said briskly, picking up a folder lying on the surface of his desk. "We're going to see the Wiccan Council."


	8. Do You Still Know Her?

_Amor vincit omnia  
_ _(love conquers all)_

**XXXXXX**

Mundane vampires do not require sleep.

Thus, Jasper Whitlock was a little surprised to find Ethan Nightray waiting outside his allotted room for the night even before the sun had risen, with the former finally feeling bored enough, and not wanting to be cooped up in a room any longer, just wished to stretch his legs.

It isn't really as bad as how Blaise Zabini had initially made it sound when he, along with Theodore Nott, his Enforcer partner, have escorted Jasper, Peter and Charlotte to a small white building that seems to be a dormitory set aside for Outsiders to spend the night if they aren't criminals.

Even the dormitory isn't exactly unguarded, as two Nightshades agents from Intelligence were on duty—which as Blaise had later explained is standard protocol whenever someone is in need of using the dormitory.

"Where's Krista?" was the first thing out of Jasper's mouth the moment he'd seen Ethan. Honestly, he had felt really out of his element despite it being only a night since he had been in Sin City. Apart from Peter and Charlotte, he only knew Ethan and Krista.

"I'm taking you to her." Ethan said, pushing himself off the wall that he had been leaning against. "We both just had a long meeting with the Wiccan Council yesterday." He added, and out of the corner of Ethan's eye, he knew that Jasper understood immediately what it had meant.

Blaise or Theo or even Susan and Justin who were on duty at the Outsider Dormitory last night must have filled Jasper, Peter and Charlotte in on the standard protocol for those brought in from the outside. Normally, those four wouldn't bother if the people really gets on their nerves—probably in the hopes of the outsiders pissing off the wrong people and getting themselves killed. They must have really taken to the former vampires of Maria's army.

Jasper remained silent even as he followed Ethan down the cobblestone steps of Sin City. Ethan glanced at Jasper silently before letting out a low sigh that Jasper didn't hear.

" _And how certain are you that those three—or even Jasper Whitlock would never turn against us or one of our people?" Neville's father, the leader of the forest nymphs questioned. Like with Krista and Ethan and all of Nightshades, the members of the Wiccan Council have to separate their personal lives from business._

" _I've asked Oliver Wood and even Master Prince to look over them when they were brought in." Ethan interrupted, sensing his partner's bristling next to him, and he knew that Krista is feeling rather insulted that the Wiccan Council think that they wouldn't do that—asking someone with skill in Mind Arts to check Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. It is one of the first things that every Nightshades agent was taught to do the moment they entered service after all!_

" _Their minds are clean." Xatis Nightray spoke up next before brandishing the black folder he is holding. "I have the reports from them both if you wish to see them. And you know that Oliver Wood is the best amongst all my agents for Mind Magicks. Even Viktor Krum can't compare to him."_

_Considering that Viktor Krum is a noble vampire hailing from one of the noble vampire clans like Ethan, it is extremely impressive as the vampires are generally considered the best at the Mind Arts._

" _I'll vouch for them if I have to." Krista injected. "I will trust them with my life."_

" _Not just because Jasper Whitlock is your presumed mate, I hope, Krista?" Tom Riddle questioned grimly. He, along with his fellow councilmen knew what mate bonds are and do after all._

" _ **If**_ _it's anyone else but Krista, I would say so." Xatis said hastily, seeing that Krista looked ready to blow—the girl has been in a really bad mood since Maria had escaped. "But Krista would never mix her personal life in with her work. She's as ruthless as they come. You know that."_

Ethan took Jasper the long way to the Crystal Lake—the place where Krista could always be found. There and the bridge linking the courthouse of the Courts to the rest of Sin City.

Jasper brightened the moment he caught sight of Krista standing by the edge of the lake. It is still dark out—the sun hasn't risen yet.

"I'll stay here to warrant you both some privacy." Ethan said, giving Jasper a hard stare—feeling his overprotective big brother instincts creeping up on him. Those that doesn't know Krista or Ethan will think that they're dating or even mates—that is if Ethan's _true mate,_ Susan Bones doesn't take it out of their hides first for thinking that way about _her_ mate and one of her best friends. And for being an elf, that girl is vicious. "But before that, I want a word with you."

Jasper had a bad feeling that he should really be running as he stared at Ethan straight in the eye. Despite being nearly a head taller than Ethan, for some reason, Jasper felt really small and intimidated—and after everything that he had gone through with Maria, he doesn't feel scared often.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll put things straight first." Ethan said bluntly. "No doubt that there'll be quite a line of people queuing up to give you the 'shovel talk'—Krista's father and grandfather being amongst them. But when it comes to bonding and mate bonds, we _do not_ interfere. It is one of our most absolute laws here." Ethan discretely gave Jasper the information on how Sin City deals with mate bonds so that he doesn't get scared away before he could even confess to Krista—not that Ethan thinks it would. One doesn't survive _years_ under a sadistic bitch like Maria and be weak willed. Blaise wasn't exaggerating when he had said that Jasper would fit in well with them. "So I'll ask you this: what are your intentions with Krista? Do I have to worry that you'll break her heart?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. I would sooner set myself on fire before I hurt her," he declared. There was a glint in Ethan's eye that Jasper didn't understand. "I thought that she was dead for years." He almost choked with those words. Now that Blaise had made it clear to him last night, Jasper honestly couldn't fathom a life without Krista—without his other half. "I don't… I _can't_ imagine being away from her."

Ethan looked at Jasper. "Krista can be really stubborn, you know?" he stated, and Jasper nodded. She had always been that way since they were kids after all. His father definitely didn't believe in coddling Krista and raise her like what the people of that time believed young women 'should' be raised. He had raised her like how he had Jasper—strong willed and proud with a stubbornness to match. "She's not likely to change her mind once she had it made up." Ethan paused, studying Jasper, wondering just how much of their history he knew. "…Did Blaise or Theo or Susan or Justin brief you about the Salem War or even the Purge?"

"They told me a little." Jasper admitted. He, Peter and Charlotte have likely spent the entire night talking with the pair before the agents on the next shift have arrived to relieve them. "And Susan gave me some books to understand more. And even before _everything,_ I know that Krista was involved with _something._ I just don't know what."

Krista was always reluctant to talk about it, even when his mother had probed over one of their 'mother-daughter bonding sessions'. Jasper didn't want to ask either, seeing how upset it always made Krista.

"Like with all of us, the Salem War changed Krista. And the Purge made it worse." Ethan said grimly. More than anyone else, it is the Enforcers who are on the front lines, and they saw first hand just how cruel and _inhumane_ that the humans could be. Hence, could anyone really blame them for disliking humans? "She did things she's not proud of during the war—all of us did. We all made some sacrifices to end the war. If you are going to be blaming Krista for what she did to end the war, you're just blaming us too."

"I would never—"

"Besides, you haven't seen her for how many years now?" Ethan interrupted. "Do you really think that you still know her after all that?" He challenged Jasper with those words. Dating and bonding with a Nightshades agent, especially one of the Enforcers isn't for the faint of heart. "And war can change a person, Jasper. You _know_ that—more than anyone else. Didn't it do the same to you?"

"I…" Jasper stared at his shaking fist. Blaise's words from the previous night came back to him.

_Do you really think so little of Krista? Kris would never judge you._

A determined look then entered Jasper's eyes and he looked at Ethan who only raised a brow at seeing the determined expression in those ruby red orbs. "It doesn't matter to me. She's still her. She's still Krista. The one I grew up with. The same girl who doesn't mind messing with the boys. The same one whom my father taught how to throw a punch or even fires a gun. No matter what, she'll always be Krista to me."

Ethan nodded, seeing something he likes. "Very well," he conceded. He gave Jasper a light tap on the back. "Go to her. And don't make me regret trusting you, Jasper." He said. "I'll stay here. You both need to talk."

Jasper nodded before walking over to the edge of the lake where Krista is. Ethan let out a sigh. "Don't fail our expectations, Jasper," he murmured. "You only have this one chance."

* * *

Krista was skipping stones across the surface of the lake even as Jasper approached. Despite what Ethan had said, and despite what _anyone_ would tell him, Jasper knew that he'd always see Krista as the one whom he had grown up with.

No matter what she had done.

…And no matter what _he_ had done.

Jasper bit on his lower lip. Gods, he really hoped that Blaise is right, and that Krista wouldn't care one bit that he had been killing countless vampires and humans for Maria for _years._

…And yet, if the situation had been reversed, he wouldn't care one bit that Krista is a killer, would he? Not as long as she's still alive—

"…I've never really believed that you're dead." Krista was the first one to break the silence, turning around to face Jasper. "I always had a feeling that you're still alive. A gut feeling. And I always trusted my instincts. It had gotten me out of more than one tight spot in the past."

Jasper gave a small smile. He took a step closer to Krista, and was inwardly relieved that she didn't back away from him. Slowly, so as to not startle the smaller girl, he took her left hand in his—the same way they always did when they were kids, and that his mother had told him to stop doing when he had became a man—as it isn't right for gentlemen to touch young ladies unless they're his betrothed or wife.

"Blaise told me about it." Jasper admitted. "How did you not lose hope?"

Hell, he had spent nights agonising when he had thought that Krista is dead—during a time when he had still thought her to be human, and hence, have a human's lifespan. And when he thought about her marrying another man and having kids, he felt enraged.

"You still have that?" Krista's voice brought Jasper out of his thoughts, and he saw that Krista was eyeing the handmade thread bracelet around his left wrist—the one that Krista had made for him as a good luck charm before he'd left Houston years ago.

"You made it for me." Jasper answered. "Of course I always kept it close."

He'd almost torn out Maria's eyes the one time she had tried to seduce him and had touched the bracelet on his wrist. Since then, all the vampires in the army—Maria and Peter especially knew better than to touch that bracelet if they didn't want their eyes or throats torn out. Jasper didn't get his title as 'God of War' for nothing after all.

Krista gave a small smile, and Jasper felt that familiar flutter in his chest—the same way he always did when they were kids and she smiled at him.

"So Ethan and I met with our higher ups yesterday to decide what to do about you, Peter and Charlotte." Krista said, meeting Jasper's eyes. The blond tensed at that. "It was a really long meeting. But they said they'd give us an answer soon. And also, Peter told us about your gift." She glanced at Jasper curiously. "You're an empath?"

Jasper suddenly found the waters of the lake very interesting. "Yes, I am," he admitted. "I can't really feel anything from you…and the others though."

"No, you can't." Krista agreed. "We're trained to block our minds and even to block the gifts and abilities of others from affecting us. At this point, we're almost doing it subconsciously." She looked at Jasper. "I'm guessing that's why you suffered so much from control then? You're also feeling the hunger of other vampires." Peter had mentioned it, and the Enforcers have been dealing with half-crazed mundane vampires for long enough to know what Peter had meant. Jasper looked ashamed at that. "You're not weak, Jasper." Krista said firmly. "If you didn't have your gift, you probably could have your blood lust well under control by now."

"I just wish I can't feel everything that everyone is feeling _all_ the time!" Jasper sighed, frustrated, speaking about his frustrations for the first time. "I sure don't want to know what Peter and Charlotte are feeling as they have sex! And I don't want to feel how the newborns that Maria had sentenced to be killed are feeling as we destroyed them! Honestly, this… _gift_ feels like more of a curse at times."

"It is not a curse." Krista said patiently. She can understand why Jasper must feel that way however. "Blaise probably never said anything about this, but your gift—empaths are really rare. We don't even have spells or potions to mimic the effects of empathy. Jazz, if you learn how to control it, you can _help_ people."

Jasper stared at Krista for a long time without speaking. Help people?

"You can feel emotions. You know how people are feeling. Those broken from war or affected from what they see—you can help them heal." Krista explained. And it's not just those that have experienced the Salem War and the Purge that could do with the help of a skilled empath. Andy and the Healers in Sin City have tried their best, but the best they could do is to issue Calming Potions and Sleeping Draughts to help them sleep. "The things that the agents of Nightshades does on a day-to-day basis aren't for the faint of heart. Even as strong-minded as we are, it sometimes wears at us. I've been sent before to lock a few of the extreme cases in an enclosed room until they regained their senses and knew who and where they are."

Jasper was starting to listen with interest. For the first time, he feels as if he could use his gift for something good. And just maybe, it might be what would allow him to stay with Krista; a tiny voice spoke in his ear.

"If… If I had the necessary training, do you think I could…help?" Jasper asked hesitantly. He is out of his element with Sin City and Nightshades after all. But Krista is one of them—had been living and working for them for years. If it's anyone who would know, it will be her.

"Yes. But I won't make that choice for you." Krista said immediately. "You can choose to be a Mind Healer. You can choose to be a teacher at the Academy. You can even choose to be an ordinary civilian. And you can choose to leave Sin City if you even want to. You're not a prisoner here, Jazz." Her voice warbled at the last part. "It's been years since we've last seen each other. I won't blame you if you want to leave—"

"The day before I left for the Confederate army," Jasper interrupted, his eyes dimming at the thought of leaving Krista's side, "I made a promise to myself." He met with Krista's surprised green eyes, taking her hands into his once more.

This really isn't like how he'd envisioned asking Krista all those years ago. He had imagined a walk by their favourite lake—the one they always skated on during winter. He would bring a bouquet of Krista's favourite flowers, and he would ask her to marry him.

Fate sure loves fucking with them. Either that, or the one up there had a crude sense of humour.

"I swore that once I'd returned from the war, I would ask you to marry me." Jasper admitted, much to Krista's surprise, and her eyes widened with shock. "That's…actually part of the reason why I signed up to be a soldier even though I was just a year short of being eighteen. I wanted to be a war hero. To come back as _someone._ To become a man worthy enough to be your husband."

In a way, it might actually be a good thing that Jasper was turned into a vampire, as from what he'd read from the history books that Susan had left him, the Confederate had lost that war, and slavery was outlawed as a result.

His family did have black slaves back in the day, but they were never mistreated, and were treated well. They even have off days and wages—his mother especially had never approved of how the other nobles have treated their slaves and refused to stoop to their level. In return, the slaves in their employment have adored Jasper's parents and were fiercely loyal to them.

Jasper however knew that not all slaves were treated well. He remembered seeing a few of those slave auctions when he was younger, and how several of them tend to be missing toes or fingers.

If Jasper had actually remained as a soldier in the army, he would likely have either returned home in disgrace or became a prisoner of war.

"And all these years apart have never changed my love for you." Jasper whispered. "I still want to marry you—to be your husband. And for you to become my wife, if you will have me and feel the same for me. I just…can't continue lying and deceiving myself anymore."

For a long time, Krista said nothing, and Jasper feared the worst. Finally, she leaned her forehead against his chest, and he awkwardly raised his arms to wrap around her body loosely. "…Yeah. No more lies. No more half truths. Promise." Krista murmured, her words sounding muffled. "I want to try this. Try _us."_

Jasper smiled. If he could still cry, he'll probably have tears streaking down his cheeks by now. He tightened his arms around Krista and buried his nose in her hair. "Yeah. I waited for long enough." His voice cracked. "It's almost agony thinking that you're dead. I now understand why."

They're going to have a lot to work through though. Because whether they like it or not, both of them have been soldiers for most of their lives, and they've done things not meant for the faint of heart.

But it will be okay.

They have all the time in the world.

**XXXXXX**

Ethan Nightray cracked a small smile as he saw Jasper hug Krista from where he'd stood—far enough away that he couldn't hear anything, but close enough that he could still see them—no thanks to his impressive vampire sight.

Finally, he scowled as he looked at up the nearby oak tree. "That good enough for you?" he demanded.

There was silence for a few moments before Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory dropped down to the ground from the tree above Ethan's head. Both Gate Guardians looked sheepish and guilty looking even as they faced Ethan's fearsome glare.

"It wasn't our idea!" Cedric protested. "It's not _our_ fault—"

" _No."_ Ethan said tightly. "You just did it to _test_ Krista. As if she couldn't separate her private life from her work! How long have you known her? Mate or not, if Jasper truly wishes us harm, Krista would never let it go, and you _know_ that!"

Viktor fidgeted on uncomfortably whilst Cedric suddenly found his feet extremely interesting.

It's not like either of them doubts Krista's loyalty or that she can separate her work and personal lives. It's an order from the top—to test if Jasper's feelings are genuine despite the Mind Arts that he had already been subjected to. Now they can truly be certain that where Krista goes, Jasper will certainly follow. And he will not go against them.

He will fit in well with them as he has the heart of a soldier.

Regardless however, it didn't mean that Ethan isn't indignant and insulted on his partner's behalf of them doubting her.

"Look, you know how these things work." Viktor said at last. "At least with this, the Council won't place probation on him for a very long period of time like we did with the Weasley brothers when they first came."

"I hope so." Ethan gave a sigh, turning his gaze back towards the couple by the lake. A smile graced his face. Maybe it's time he thinks about proposing to Susan…? "Good for you Krista. You've found your mate."


End file.
